Nos vies inachevées
by rainboww-lullaby
Summary: 1943, un passage secret trop secret, de la poussière, et un bruissement. Puis plus rien. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles se réveillent, elle apprennent qu'elles ont été pétrifiées pendant trente-deux ans.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

- Chut.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher, s'immobilisant une marche d'escalier au dessus de son amie. Que se passait-il? Elle tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son. Elle comprit pourquoi son amie l'avait arrêtée.

C'était des bruits de pas. Des pas feutrés, à peine perceptibles, suivis d'un léger bruissement, qui n'était pourtant pas celui d'une cape de sorcier qui caresse le sol. Ce bruissement était quelque chose de différent. D'_inconnu_.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, et d'après les sons discrets qu'elles entendaient, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

La jeune fille cessa de respirer. Elles étaient probablement paranoïaques, oui, c'était cela. Personne ne venait jamais ici. Pourquoi quelqu'un les attaquerai, et pour quelles raisons d'ailleurs? Pourtant, son coeur battait à tout rompre à ses oreilles, tel un tambour de guerre qui réclamait qu'on l'entende. D'ailleurs, elle avait peur que la personne qui approchait ne l'entende.

Son coeur rata un battement avant de reprendre sa course folle lorsque les bruits de pas cessèrent.

Le bourdonnement à ses oreilles l'empêchait de mieux écouter, pourtant, elle distingua un sifflement.

Le bruissement reprit, sans les pas cette fois-ci. La peur lui tenaillait les entrailles, mais la curiosité fit qu'elle esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner et voir ce qui se passait. Mouvement interrompu heureusement par son amie, qui avait déjà ôté un miroir de sa robe de sorcier sans le moindre bruit.

La gorge nouée, l'estomac retourné, elles se penchèrent ensembles pour regarder dans la glace ce qui se passait derrière elles.

Et c'est ensembles qu'elles_le_ virent, en poussant un cri d'horreur que personne n'entendrait.

Ensembles, sans défense, ni personne pour retrouver leurs corps, elles étaient seules.

Ensembles, elles cessèrent...

.

* * *

_ Petit mot de l'auteure._

_Cette fanfiction a été commencée il y a environ trois ou quatre ans, elle possède donc déjà (presque) tous ses chapitres, et la fin a déjà été déterminée. Je posterai les chapitres à raison d'au moins un par semaine. Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous suivrez cette histoire. :)_


	2. Cherry's way

**Chapitre 01 - Cherry's way**

**.**

Lily poussa un soupir audible. Elle se leva, sans ménagement pour la chaise qui avait raclé le sol d'un bruit sec et aigu, et se dirigea vers les fauteuils autour de la cheminée où avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir les Maraudeurs.

En fait, les Maraudeurs étaient là, au complet. Ils complotaient. En tant que préfète, Lily Evans ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. De plus, ils semblaient inquiets pour leur prochaine farce, cela ne présageait rien de bonne augure. Certainement les Serpentards, mais aussi les professeurs, et Rusard, allaient souffrir de cette horrible bouffonnerie. Mme Pomfresh allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Alors, plutôt qu'avoir des ennuis, et plutôt que de perdre des points, autant arrêter les blagueurs avant que les choses ne tournent mal, et la farce serait morte née.

Elle se planta devant les quatre plaisantins, les mains sur les hanches, et les murmures cessèrent aussitôt. Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers elle, sceptiques.

- Quoi, Evans? fit Sirius Black d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- Quoi ''quoi''? répondit Lily. Je sais ce que vous complotez, et je ne vous lasserais pas faire!

- Mais de quoi tu parles Evans? demanda Peter Pettigrow, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- De votre prochaine pitrerie! dit Lily d'un ton sec, sans appel. Les Gryffondors en ont assez de perdre de points à cause de vous!

Trois maraudeurs sur quatre roulèrent des yeux un léger sourire aux lèvres. Remus Lupin semblait s'être désintéressé de la situation, et regardait le feu de la cheminée d'un air distrait. James Potter, le roi des pitres, avait jeté un regard à Remus, que Lily ne vit pas. Il savait que le garçon écoutait la conversation, mais s'efforçait de ne pas intervenir, de façon à ne pas en dire trop, par inadvertance.

James se leva, exaspéré, et se planta violemment devant Lily.

- Evans, ce que l'on complote ne te regarde pas. Va voir ailleurs si on y est, dit il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Lily vacilla. Elle avait été surprise par la sécheresse du ton de James, et par la froideur de son regard. Elle cligna des yeux, referma la bouche qu'elle avait inutilement ouverte, fonça les sourcils, et se détourna d'un geste furieux. N'ayant pas vraiment envie d'aller dans son dortoir, elle passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et se mit à marcher sans but.

Jamais.

Au grand jamais, James ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

oOo

Et voilà que Lily s'était perdue. Voilà où ça menait de marcher sans but, de nuit qui plus est! Mais où avait-elle eut la tête? Elle espérait que Rusard ou n'importe quel professeur ne la trouverait pas. Elle pressa ses paupières et rouvrit les yeux. Bon, commencer par le début. À quel étage était-elle? Elle se souvint d'être montée, redescendue, montée... oui, elle était au sixième, non, au septième étage. C'était un début. Elle poussa un soupir silencieux. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais visité ce couloir, certes un peu à l'écart de ceux habituellement fréquentés par les élèves, mais étrangement délaissé.

Un fantôme traversa un mur à sa droite pour la traverser, afin de ressortir par celui de gauche.

Surprise, et glacée par cette rencontre, Lily fit un bond en arrière. Trop vite, et trop fort.

Elle rentra dans une armure qui se renversa, ce qui déclencha un vacarme qui était tout sauf discret.

- Bon sang de bonsoir! jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle voyait déjà Rusard emprunter les passages secrets qui n'appartenaient de nuit qu'à lui seul, et se précipiter vers l'endroit où avait eu lieu le boucan. Ici entre-autres. Cependant, elle fut surprise de voir un tableau s'ouvrir, et ne rien en sortir. Rusard n'était pas passé par là.

Elle s'approcha du passage secret. Tiens, elle ne le connaissait pas celui-ci. Il n'y avait personne. Déjà elle entendait les bruits de pas de Rusard arriver au loin, dans son dos. Elle s'engouffra dans le passage secret sans savoir où il menait, et la peinture se referma derrière elle.

- Je sais que vous êtes ici! Dit Rusard de l'autre côté du mur avec la voix dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, pourtant il resta ici. Lily pesta contre elle-même. Elle devait rentrer dans sa tour avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve, et surtout avant que Rusard n'empreinte le passage secret dans lequel elle était cachée. Elle murmura un _Lumos_, et sa baguette diffusa une faible lumière.

Elle commença à descendre les marches qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité.

.

Bon, déjà, ce passage secret n'était sans doute que très peu utilisé. En effet, la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les murs et le sol était si épaisse qu'on doutait si quelqu'un était déjà passé par là un jour. De plus, Rusard ne devait pas connaître l'existence du passage, car le tableau ne s'était pas ouvert derrière elle.

Autre point important, cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle descendait, remontait, allait tout droit, tournait à gauche, à droite, remontait, et ainsi de suite. Mais où cela la menait-elle donc? En terme général, un passage secret servait à raccourcir un chemin, pas à l'allonger. À moins qu'elle ne sorte de Poudlard... non, ce n'était techniquement pas possible, il aurait fallu passer sous la terre, et elle n'était pas descendue plus de deux ou trois étages. Malgré qu'elle se soit perdue dans un simple passage secret, elle avait une vague idée d'où elle se situait entre les murs de Poudlard. Et puis, elle pouvait toujours retourner sur ses pas.

Mais, poussée par la curiosité, elle avait décidé de continuer.

Elle commençait à se lasser lorsqu'elle rencontra deux personnes...

oOo

- Excuse moi...

Lily attendit patiemment que la jeune fille à qui elle s'adressait finisse la phrase qu'elle lisait dans son livre et tourne la tête vers elle.

La veille au soir, Lily était retournée sur ses pas dans le passage secret, et en était sortie, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et l'estomac renversé. Rusard n'était plus là, et la pleine lune diffusait une douce lueur dans le ciel, signe de l'heure tardive. Elle avait été obligée de rentrer dans sa tour, non sans avoir de peine pour retrouver son chemin. Une fois dans son lit, elle avait passé de longues minutes à tourner et ressasser ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait vainement cherché une explication, et s'était finalement endormie épuisée.

Le matin suivant, aujourd'hui donc, était un dimanche. Elle avait tout le loisir de retourner au passage secret sans être dérangée. Elle avait commencé à chercher dans les moindres recoins du sixième étage, pour finalement monter au septième, où elle chercha un certain temps jusqu'à tomber dans le bon couloir. Ledit couloir n'était pas très visible de loin, et on se laissait souvent l'éviter, d'autant plus que le septième étage en lui même n'était pas très fréquenté.

Lily n'avait trouvé qu'une fenêtre poussiéreuse et deux tableaux dans le couloir, l'un représentant une banale coupe de fruit éclairée par une bougie, l'autre un peu plus vivant. Il représentait une jeune fille, qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de dix ans, vêtue de l'époque, lisant un livre à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur, dont certaines tombées de leur branche, avaient recouvert le sol d'un tapis rosé. C'était une belle peinture, non signée, non nommée, et Lily apprécia quelques instants la beauté du trait léger, avant de se lancer.

- Excuse moi, répéta-t-elle.

La jeune fille du tableau daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle. Elle avait le regard vide, rêveur, et abaissa son livre. Lily pu apercevoir qu'il ne contenait que des pages blanches.

- Oui? fit l'enfant dans un murmure.

- Bonjour, euh, commença Lily déconcertée, est-ce que beaucoup de gens empruntent ce passage secret.

Aux deux derniers mots, la fillette sembla se réveiller, comme émergée d'une illusion hypnotisante. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Lily avant de dire dans la précipitation.

- Quel passage secret? Il n'y a pas de passage secret ici.

Lily fonça les sourcils, mais ne se démonta pas.

- Si il y en a un, et même que je l'ai prit hier, dit elle avec assurance.

Assurance que l'enfant distingua car elle se résigna.

- Oui en effet, même si je ne me souviens même plus de ton passage.

Sur ce, une larme coula sur sa joue. Dans un geste affectif, Lily voulu passer son bras autour des épaule de la fillette, mais elle se souvint qu'elle n'était qu'une peinture, elle ne pouvait rien pour elle. Cependant, elle s'excusa, même sans raison.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit la petite fille du tableau avec un sourire triste, c'est jusque personne ne vient jamais ici, et je suis même pas capable de me souvenir que quelqu'un soit passé.

Sans le savoir, l'enfant avait donné la réponse à la question de Lily, qui poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Comment ça personne ne vient jamais ici?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, ça ce voit que ce couloir est abandonné. Et puis, le passage secret que je cache est un rallonge, et non un raccourcit.

Remarque pertinente, remarqua ironiquement Lily.

- Et il mène où?

- Dans un couloir inutilisé des cachots. Comme quoi je suis doublement inutile.

Donc, Lily n'avait exploré que la moitié, voire un tiers du passage secret. Les larmes de l'enfant s'étaient arrêtées, car elle était ravie que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas changé de mot de passe depuis une cinquantaine d'années.

- Vraiment? s'étonna Lily. Et te souviens tu de tes dernières visites, avant moi j'entends?

L'enfant haussa les sourcils, étonnée par la question, avant de les foncer, signe d'une intense réflexion. Réflexion qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, à peine une poignée de secondes.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens. C'était deux jeunes filles qui venaient souvent me voir. On discutait ensembles, elles étaient sympathiques.

Le regard de Lily s'éclaira.

- Deux jeunes filles tu dis, et c'était il y a combien de temps?

L'enfant fit une mine désolée.

- Je n'ai aucune notion du temps ici, je vois à peine les lunes passer par là fenêtre là-bas, mais cela fait trop longtemps que je ne les compte plus.

- Oh... Et, tu sais par hasard comment elles s'appellent?

- Non... ah, si! J'ai entendu le nom de l'une des filles. Lissy. Elle était blonde je crois. Et, oh! Tu sais qu'elles m'ont donné un nom? Elles étaient si gentilles.

- Ah oui? Et comment t'ont-elles nommée?

- Cerise, parce que je suis entourée de fleurs de cerisier.

- Tiens, je porte aussi un nom de fleur. Moi c'est Lily, enchantée.

- Enchantée.

Le silence s'installa, bien vite interrompu par Cerise.

- Gryffondor.

- Pardon?

- Les filles, elles étaient à Gryffondor, si tu veux savoir.

- Oh merci. Et, tu sais ce qu'elles sont devenue, hasarda Lily.

- Non, désolée.

Cerise n'avait pas à s'excuser. Lily, elle, savait ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

''Lissy'', et l'autre fille avaient étés pétrifiées.


	3. Mandrake

**Chapitre 02 - Mandrake**

**.**

Après sa conversation avec Cerise, Lily avait pénétré dans le passage secret, afin de vérifier si les deux filles pétrifiées n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Non, c'était réel. Deux statues de chair, recouvertes d'une couche de poussière, immobiles face à un miroir, que l'une d'entre elle tenaient dans la main, l'expression horrifiée figée sur le visage, un cri silencieux dans la gorge.

Lily ne savait ni comment les deux filles avaient été pétrifiées, ni pourquoi. En revanche, ces deux filles avaient probablement les réponses à ces questions. Entre autres, leur incapacité évidente de répondre était un problème. Or Lily savait comment les réveiller. Et c'est ce qu'elle s'était mise en tête.

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire ce dimanche, bien qu'elle passât le reste de sa matinée à plonger son nez dans des bouquins à la bibliothèque. Avant tout, savoir si l'infirmière possédait du philtre de Mandragore. Sauf qu'il lui fallait un prétexte. Et des prétextes, elle n'en avait aucun. Ce fut au déjeuner qu'une ouverture s'offrit à elle.

.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Mary et Enma, ses camarades de chambre, lorsque les Maraudeurs débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent non loin d'elles, et Lily s'étonna de ne voir que la moitié des farceurs.

- Où sont Potter et Lupin? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de soupçons.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Evans.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en ce moment pour lui parler ainsi? Sirius Black avait répondu sèchement, bien qu'il fût aussitôt démenti par Peter Pettigrow.

- Ils sont à l'infirmerie, avait-il ajouté pour calmer l'atmosphère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive? demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci inquiète.

Sirius rattrapa avec justesse l'erreur de Peter.

- Une farce qui a mal tourné.

Lily, bien qu'intelligente, tomba dans le panneau.

- Je vous avais dit d'arrêter avant d'avoir des ennuis, déclara-t-elle un sourire victorieux au visage.

Sirius n'ajouta rien, et se tourna, le regard accusateur, vers Peter. Lily elle aussi s'était détournée vers ses amies.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, le plan se montait dans sa tête.

oOo

- Je viens rentre visite à James Potter, j'ai entendu qu'il était ici.

Mme Pomfresh fit mine de comprendre, et laissa entrer, en lui disant.

- Il faut que j'aille parler au professeur Dumbledore, je reviens bientôt, appelez-moi s'il y a un problème.

- Bien.

La porte se referma sur l'infirmière, et Lily se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte de son bureau, situé à l'extrémité de l'infirmerie.

- En général, quand on rend visite à quelqu'un, on s'assied à son chevet, Evans.

La rousse accusa sa sottise. Son plan était loin d'être parfait, mais elle aurait espéré que James ne l'interpelle pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais n'eut pas le temps de le rabrouer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter.

- Si justement, tu es censée me rendre visite, et je t'interdis l'aller voir Remus.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux rideaux tirés autour du lit situé près de la porte du bureau de l'infirmière.

- Oh, je n'y avait pas pensé.

- Et comment savais-tu que j'étais à l'infirmerie?

- Peter m'a dit que vous y étiez à cause de votre blague qui a mal tourné.

Déjà, elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était réellement passé, c'était bon signe pour James.

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu fais ici.

Lily émit un rire faux.

- Je te rends visite Potter.

- Alors Peter, c'est 'Peter' ; et moi, c'est juste 'Potter', marmonna-t-il entre ses dents sans que Lily ne l'entende. Non, en vrai, que fais-tu là?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle défia James du regard, qui se défendit. Après une longue minute, elle détourna les yeux.

- Laisse moi veux-tu?

James ne dit rien, et se contenta de la fixer, méfiant. Elle haussa les épaules, et se dirigea avec le plus de naturel possible vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entra dans la pièce, et se mit à examiner les étagères. Elle trouva plusieurs potions de guérissement, soigneusement classées, mais aucun filtre de Mandragore. Déçue, elle ressortit. Mais au moment où elle refermait la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh, celle de l'infirmerie s'entrouvrit.

Le sang de Lily se glaça dans ses veines. La porte se referma brusquement, comme par la force d'un coup de vent. Lily regarda James. Il avait lancé le sort avec sa main valide – tiens! son autre bras était bandé – et il fit signe à Lily de le rejoindre. Elle couru, et s'assit au chevet de James.

Elle lui murmurait un merci lorsque Mme Pomfresh entra pour de bon dans l'infirmerie – elle jeta en passant un regard plein de sous-entendus à ceux qui à ses yeux n'étaient qu'un simple couple qui voulait se cacher-. Elle partit dans son bureau, et les laissa en paix.

- Il faudra que tu m'explique.

Lily plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux chocolat de James, et poussa un soupir. Elle ne pouvait résister à autant de détermination visible dans le regard de James.

- Un jour, peut-être je t'expliquerai.

James tiqua. _« Un jour peut-être » est une tournure de phrase que les gens qui rechignent à dire « Jamais » utilisent_. Cependant, encore une fois, il se tut. Comme venant de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, Lily se leva d'un bond.

- Au revoir Potter.

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regarda se diriger vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

- Je peux vous parler?

James n'entendit pas la réponse de l'infirmière, et attendit que la porte soit soigneusement fermée avant d'interpeller son ami.

- Tu a tout vu Remus?

Derrière son rideau, ledit Remus esquissa un sourire, empreint de fatigue.

- James, au cas où tu n'aurait pas remarqué, je ne peux décemment rien voir. Même si j'ai tout entendu, je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes embrassés.

James émit un rire léger.

- Non, on ne s'est pas embrassés. Mais tu a au moins suivi ses déplacements.

- Oui, répondit Remus plus sérieux, il se trame quelque chose. Ce n'est pas du genre de Lily d'entrer par presque-effraction quelque part.

James ne répondit pas et se mit à réfléchir.

oOo

- Je peux vous parler?

Mme Pomfresh se tourna avec étonnement vers Lily, avant de lui faire signe d'entrer.

- Oui bien sûr mon enfant. Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas enceinte?

Surprise par la question, le teint Lily vira rouge pivoine avant de démentir l'infirmière.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je... Bref! Je suis ici pour vous parler de mon avenir, dit Lily en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Oui?

- Eh bien, j'ai toujours – du moins depuis que je connais le monde de la magie – rêvé d'être Médicomage.

- Mais vous n'êtes qu'en cinquième année!

- Oui, mais je peux m'y prendre à l'avance. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais m'entraîner à faire des potions de guérissage, pour me préparer à l'avenir, et, quelques fois être votre assistante peut-être.

Mme Pomfresh semblait ravie par la proposition. Il était rare que des élèves s'engagent de la sorte. Elle n'hésita pas.

- Oui, certainement, ou du moins quand vous aurez le temps.

- Oh, merci beaucoup madame!

Elle lui sourit.

- Est-ce que je pourrais commencer maintenant? J'entends préparer des potions.

- À votre guise.

- Est-ce qu'il vous manque des potions, que je puisse mieux aider.

Mme Pomfresh semblait avoir une confiance totale en la future qualité des potions qu'allait lui procurer Lily, car elle ne protesta pas. Elle parcourut les étagères des yeux, et son regard s'arrêta à l'espace vide où était censé se trouver le philtre de Mandragore. Ils n'utilisaient jamais cette potion, et elle n'était pas difficile à préparer.

- Nous n'avons pas de philtre de Mandragore, même si nous n'en usons jamais, mais cela vous fera un bon entraînement.

Lily offrit un large sourire à l'infirmière.

- Donc, je vais commencer par ce philtre. Je vous le donnerai quand je l'aurais fini.

- Allez voir le professeur Chourave. Je ne suis pas certaine que les Mandragores soient arrivées à maturité. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez toujours préparer des potions contre la fièvre. Oh, et...

Mme Pomfresh se leva, et se dirigea vers une étagère remplie de livres. Elle en tira un, et le tendit à Lily.

- Cela vous aidera.

oOo

Lily eut une discussion similaire avec le professeur Chourave. Les Mandragores n'étaient pas encore assez développées. Elle devait attendre la fin de l'année. Six mois encore à tenir donc, pour libérer les deux filles de la pétrification.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ayant fini ses devoirs, Lily s'était mise à étudier le livre que Mme Pomfresh lui avait prêté.

Ce ne fut que le soir dans son lit qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait menti. Non, elle n'avait pas menti, elle voulait vraiment devenir Médicomage. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit la véritable raison pour laquelle elle voulait préparer les philtres de Mandragore? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas parlé des deux filles pétrifiées? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit non plus au professeur Dumbledore?

Mais ses questions furent bien vite balayées par une certitude : personne ne la croirait.

oOo

- Lily!

L'interpellée frissonna. James l'avait appelée par son prénom. Mais elle n'en avait cure, elle s'apprêtait justement à retourner au passage secret de Cerise, elle n'avait pas le temps, et surtout pas envie, de discuter avec James. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Oui Potter?

Si le garçon fut offensé qu'elle ne lui réponde pas par son prénom, il n'en montra rien.

- Tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances de décembre?

Lily prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle serait bien restée à Poudlard, à cause des deux filles pétrifiées, mais cela n'aurait pas été très utile. Elle serait aussi restée pour travailler les potions. Cependant, ses parents lui manquaient, ainsi que sa soeur, malgré son comportement. Cela passait avant deux statues de chair et d'os, figées dans le temps depuis trop longtemps.

- Non, je retourne chez moi.

- Ah. D'accord.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, toujours aguicheur. Elle soutint son regard, froide. Pour la première fois, ce fut James qui rompit le contact. Puis, après une interminable seconde, il replongea son regard dans celui émeraude de Lily.

- Lily, je voudrais...

Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

- Oui? s'impatienta Lily.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

- L'autre jour dans la salle commune. Désolé d'avoir été agressif. J'ai eu tord.

Les quatre mots que les filles adorent entendre de la part d'un homme. _J'ai eu tord._ Lily ignora la voix qui lui disait qu'elle avait gagné à arracher des excuses de _James Potter _: elle avait autre chose à faire. Notamment, parler à Severus Rogue qui passait justement un peu plus loin dans le couloir, face à elle. James ne le voyait pas. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, et qu'elle lui demande de l'aider pour la préparation de certaines potions que lui avait demandé de faire Mme Pomfresh.

Même si le niveau de Lily était excellent en potions, le fait était que les conseils de Rogue s'avéraient toujours utiles dans cette matière. D'ailleurs, si Lily avait d'excellentes notes en potions, c'est en partie grâce à son voisin dans ce cours qui l'aidait, entre autres Severus Rogue. Et il fallait qu'elle le voie avant les vacances. Mais bon sang, qu'attendait-elle pour aller le voir?

- Lily?

Elle reporta son regard sur James, et vit qu'il attendait une réponse à ses excuses.

- C'est bon James, je te pardonne. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai à faire.

Sur ce, elle le contourna, et s'en alla, laissa James face au vide qu'elle occupait il y a quelques instants. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de James. Elle avait enfin dit son prénom.

- Severus?

James grimaça à l'écoute du _prénom_ de ce qui était pour lui le pire des Serpentard, et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Lily s'approchait de Rogue, et engageait la conversation avec lui, le sourire aux lèvres. L'épaule de la jeune fille frôla celle du Serpentard.

Lily n'entendit pas le fracas provoqué par la colère de James.


	4. Now we're waiting

**Chapitre 03 - Now we're waiting**

**.**

_Quelques mois plus tard._

.

Lily avait envie de _vomir_. Tant de choses n'allaient pas aujourd'hui. Tant de choses...

C'était la période des BUSES. Non, c'était le dernier jour des buses. Lily, qui avait révisé Merlin sait combien de temps pour avoir la note Optimal aux examens, avait parallèlement dû préparer un filtre de Mandragore. Car, enfin, les Mandragores étaient arrivées à maturité, et Lily n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps. En outre, la fatigue la submergeait, bien qu'elle ait réussit à merveille ses examens aujourd'hui – comme les autres jours d'ailleurs – .

Sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre lui indiquant que sa soeur serait absente une grande partie des vacances, et que donc, elle ne la verrait pas beaucoup, pour peu que le temps qu'elle passe avec elle soit agréable.

Elle avait les nerfs à vif.

James avait été odieux avec Severus, l'avait humilié d'une façon plus que cruelle. La fois de trop. D'autant plus que Severus se tenait distant avec Lily, alors il n'avait aucune raison de l'agresser.

Et Severus... Severus. Non, ce n'était plus _Severus_, c'était Rogue.

Lily repensait et ressassait cette scène dans sa tête, lorsque le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu.

- Lily!

Lily sursauta et se tourna vers Mary qui l'apostrophait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Oui?

- À quoi tu pensais?

Lily lui jeta un regard pleins de sous-entendus, et Mary capta tout de suite.

- Oh. Rogue et James.

Silence.

- J'ai deux choses à te dire, commença Mary.

- Je t'écoutes...

- Eh bien, disons que je vais attendre demain pour la première, parce qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour.

- Ah?

- Oui, tu vois, les exams, les Maraudeurs, et... et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Oh, d'accord, demain alors. Et pourquoi pas la deuxième demain aussi?

- Parce qu'_il_ ne peut attendre.

- _Il_?

- Rogue est devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il veut te parler.

Lily croisa les bras, furieuse, et aborda un air fâché.

- Hors de question!

- Lily, je t'en prie.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Parce qu'il ne bougera pas d'ici sans t'avoir vue. Et je suis certaine qu'il y passerait même la nuit.

Lily poussa un soupir après avoir débattu quelques instants dans son esprit. Mary avait raison, Rogue pourrait bien dormir dans le couloir.

- Bonne nuit, dit Mary qui avait perçu les intentions de Lily.

Elle se leva, et s'allongea dans son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se changer, la fatigue sans doute. Lily mit quelques instants à se décider, mais finalement, elle se leva à son tour, et sortit du dortoir des filles, pour se rendre dans la salle commune, où elle fixa quelques instants le feu, tentant de se convaincre de ne pas faire demi-tour. Elle inspira profondément, et sortit de la salle commune.

Dès qu'il la vit, Rogue se leva – car il s'était assit dans le couloir – et Lily lui jeta un regard froid, et meurtrier. Autant aller droit au but.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je suis désolé!

- Épargne ta salive.

Lily fit une pause. Elle ne voulait pas d'excuse. Il avait prononcé le mot impardonnable.

- Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

- C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de sang-de-bourbe, ça m'a simplement...

- Échappé?

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily.

- Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprends pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nie même pas! Tu ne nie mêmes pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas?

Il ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans mot dire.

- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

- Non... Écoute, je ne voulais pas...

- ... me traiter de sang-de-bourbe? Mais tu traites de sang-de-bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi Severus Rogue. Pourquoi serais-je différente?

Luttant avec lui même, il était sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait.

Rogue n'allait pas rester, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, trop fatiguée pour dormir, elle allait passer à l'action.

oOo

- Elle ne nous as pas vus?

James et Sirius avaient quitté le dortoir des garçons, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas réveiller leurs camarades de chambre, mais aussi parce que l'année touchait à sa fin, et ils voulaient préparer un nouveau coup.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune au milieu de la conversation entre Rogue et Lily, qui, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas très discrète. Lorsque Lily était revenue dans la salle commune juste pour la traverser, James se serait bien caché au fond d'un trou, car il la savait fâchée contre lui, mais rien ne se passa. En effet, Lily ne les avait même pas remarqués.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il à Sirius.

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardaient étonnés lorsque la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit. Il y eut un bruit de verre touchant le sol, sans se briser, et une injure. James comprit que Lily était de retour. N'ayant pas le temps de se cacher, ni de remonter dans le dortoir des garçons, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité (comme toujours cachée dans une de ses poches), et se glissa à l'intérieur, avec Sirius.

Lily traversa la salle commune après avoir vérifié que personne ne la voyait – ce qui bien évidemment n'était pas le cas –, elle tenait quelque chose dans la main, mais James ne pu identifier ce que c'était, probablement la chose qui était tombée à terre quelques instants plus tôt. Lily s'arrêta, fixant le feu, à travers James et Sirius qui pouvaient voir son expression déterminée sur son visage, puis sortit de la salle commune.

James n'hésita pas, Sirius non plus, ils s'engouffrèrent à sa suite, intrigués. Tout se passa vite. Lily avait enchaîné escaliers sur escaliers, couloirs sur couloirs, avant d'arriver dans un coin abandonné du septième étage, que James et Sirius n'avaient jamais vus auparavant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'angle d'un mur en voyant Lily glisser quelques mots à un tableau. Ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'elle disait, mais ils n'osaient trop s'approcher, de peur qu'elle ne les entende. Ils ne purent que déceler les mots « entrer » et « Bon sang de bonsoir ».

Le tableau s'ouvrit, et Lily pénétra dans le trou de passage secret.

.

James passa un bras par dessus sa tête, faisant tomber la cape d'invisibilité au sol. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, et s'avança vers le tableau derrière lequel avait disparu Lily.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, elle m'a interdit de laisser quelqu'un rentrer, même s'il avait le mot de passe.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille du tableau fit mine de lire son livre.

James poussa un grognement rageur.

Il en avait ras-le-bol. Depuis les vacances de Décembre, Lily était étrange. Elle était souvent à la bibliothèque, ainsi que dans la salle de potions. De plus, elle préparait des potions de plus en plus complexes, avec l'aide de _Rogue_. Ce dernier s'en était donné à coeur joie pour l'aider. James ne supportait pas cela. Il avait entendu dire que c'était pour se préparer à les études future de Médicomagie de Lily, mais James n'en croyait mot.

Il savait que Rogue était amoureux de Lily, et surtout, il savait qu'il habitait dans le même village que Lily. C'était depuis les vacances de Décembre, que Lily avait changé, il en était certain. Elle était retournée chez elle. Et Rogue aussi, chose par ailleurs étrange étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude de ne pas rentrer dans sa demeure durant les vacances. Et après les vacances, Lily s'était mise à préparer des potions en tous genres en sa compagnie. Il _savait_, il en était _certain_, que quelque chose s'était passé entre Rogue et Lily. Mais quoi?

Il grimaça du goût amer de son imagination.

Mais, il divaguait. Il fallait revenir à des pensées simples, non salies par la jalousie. Il regarda Sirius, qui lui dit :

- Déjà, ce n'est pas Rogue.

Merlin, remercie Sirius de l'avoir accompagné. Parce que ce dernier avait raison. James et lui avaient entendu Lily se disputer avec Rogue à propos du mot impardonnable que le Serpentard avait osé dire plus tôt dans la journée à la rousse. Ils savaient qu'elle lui en voulait profondément à ce propos, et probablement leur étrange amitié s'était brisée à jamais. Donc, elle n'allait pas retrouver Rogue à on ne sait quel rendez-vous quelque part dans le château.

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre, pensa à voix haute James, Lily est si attachée au règlement.

- Et ça ne lui ressemble pas de sortir la nuit.

James hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux. Sirius l'imita, et plusieurs minutes s'écroulèrent, jusqu'à ce que le Black ne brise le silence.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi?

Le brun à lunettes plia soigneusement sa cape d'invisibilité, hérité de son père, et de son grand-père avant cela, et la rangea dans l'une de ses poches. Il regarda le tableau de Cerise, songeur, avant de répondre.

- Et maintenant, on attends.

Sirius hocha la tête, et s'assit contre le mur poussiéreux du couloir.

.

* * *

Note (1) : C'est en cinquième année que les Maraudeurs maîtrisent les animagi. Ce n'est qu'en sixième année qu'ils se mettront à explorer Poudlard pour créer la carte des Maraudeurs.


	5. Bat-bogey Hex

Il y eut un bruit sonore, puis le tableau de Cerise s'ouvrit. Deux têtes en émergèrent sous le regard surpris des Maraudeurs. Lily était – tant bien que mal – en train de soutenir une seconde fille, brune, qui menaçait de s'évanouir. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. À peine passé la dernière marche de l'escalier du passage secret, la fille avait sombré dans l'inconscience, et Lily s'écroula sous son poids en poussant un juron.

- Lily, qui est-ce?

La jeune rousse releva la tête affolée, avant de voir que ce n'était _que_ James. Elle soupira, soulagée, puis fonça les sourcils. Attendez. _James_? Elle tourna les yeux. _Et Sirius Black_?! Que faisaient-ils ici? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question silencieuse, elle remarqua leurs regards.

Les deux garçons regardaient la fille évanouie d'un air égaré, et Lily voulu s'assommer. Bien sûr, James et Sirius, les deux plus beaux garçons de Gryffondor connaissaient toutes les filles de Poudlard, plus encore si elles avaient leur âge. Mais c'était forcément la première fois qu'ils voyaient celle-ci.

Puis soudain, dans l'affolement, les pensées de Lily dévièrent vers la seconde fille, déjà évanouie mais dépétrifiée, plus loin dans le passage secret, qu'elle avait été forcée d'abandonner.

- Que quelqu'un aille chercher l'autre, dit-elle.

Mais elle ne fit que s'attirer deux regards encore plus surpris.

- Il y a une autre fille plus bas, à dix minutes de marche.

- Dix minutes?! s'exclama James.

- Oui, ce passage secret est très – très très très – long.

Mais il hésita encore. Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole à sa place.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé?

- Il n'y a pas de danger si c'est ta question. Je vous expliquerai... plus tard.

James ouvrit la bouche abasourdit, mais ne bougea pas. De toute façon il n'en aurait pas eut le temps. Sirius s'était déjà engouffré dans le trou béant, baguette à la main. James regarda Sirius et hésita à le suivre. Il voulait rester avec Lily. Il voulait savoir ce que tout ça signifiait.

- James aides-moi bon-sang!

Il se tira de sa réflexion, et regarda Lily.

- Emmènes-la à l'infirmerie.

- Et je dirais quoi à l'infirmière?

Lily poussa un soupir, elle ne voulait pas vraiment répondre à sa question.

- Dis lui que j'arrive et que je lui expliquerai.

- Tu ne viens pas?

- J'attends Sirius. Et j'irai aussi prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

James hocha la tête sur le côté. Il prit la fille brune évanouie dans ses bras, logeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour ne pas qu'elle ait mal durant le voyage – un soupçon de jalousie vint à cet instant tordre le coeur de Lily, mais elle l'ignora – et il s'éloigna.

- C'est elle, dit soudain Cerise, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Lily interrogea la fille du tableau du regard.

- C'est elle, il y a quelques années qui me rendait visite, dit Cerise les sourcils fonçés. Celle qui est en bas est blonde?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est Lissy.

- Lissy?

La voix masculine fit sursauter Lily. Le tableau s'ouvrit, et Sirius apparut, portant ''Lissy'' dans les bras à la même façon que James.

- Elle s'appelle Lissy?

- On dirait.

Il hocha la tête sur le côté – décidément quel était ce silence soudain? - et commença à s'éloigner.

- Tu va où? Demanda Lily.

- À l'infirmerie. Je ne vais pas la laisser au bord du couloir non plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois?!

Lily haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.

- Va chercher Dumbledore.

Merlin. Qu'avait-il à lui donner des ordres ainsi ? C'était elle qui était censée lui dire qu'il devait emmener Lissy à l'infirmerie. Et elle avait déjà prévu d'aller prévenir Dumbledore. Pourtant, elle ne répondit pas, et s'éloigna en direction du bureau du directeur.

oOo

- Wow.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Mary qui la regardait avec de gros yeux. Lily semblait fatiguée, non, crevée, et encore, c'était un petit mot. En effet, Lily avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit, pour ne pas dire toute la nuit, à réfléchir, et à ressasser ses idées.

C'était le lendemain qui avait suivit la dépétrification des jeunes filles, un samedi. Maintenant, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Mme Pomfresh étaient au courant pour ces deux filles. Sirius et James aussi étaient un courant. En parlant de ce dernier, il venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, et abordait les mêmes cernes plus que gigantesques de Lily. Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Lily ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué, elle n'avait parlé qu'aux professeurs, pas aux deux Maraudeurs.

James aurait aimé avoir une explication plus tôt. Car tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Lily avait découvert deux jeunes filles, et qu'elles étaient évanouies. Un point c'est tout. Et James avait passé de longues heures à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Sans parler de Sirius...

- Alors là, il va falloir nous expliquer!

L'interruption de Mary, brisa l'échange silencieux entre Lily et James. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de répondre.

- Vous vous êtes enfin déclaré votre flamme! déclara Enma, l'autre camarade de chambre de Lily, fière de sa fausse découverte.

Les deux Gryffondor rougirent, mais Lily déclara sèchement que c'était pas cela, en accord avec James.

- Vous avez regretté ce qu'il s'était passé hier après-midi? interrogea Mary.

Les deux inculpés mirent quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, puis il leur revint en mémoire les évènements concernant Rogue qui avaient eut lieu la veille. Pendant que James disait que ce n'était pas ça, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Rogue. Son regard émeraude croisa celui froid de Rogue, et elle pu lire en une fraction de seconde la peine qu'il y avait en son esprit. Sa douleur. Elle détourna le regard. Il avait mérité de souffrir, autant qu'elle souffrait de l'impardonnable mot qu'il avait utilisé contre elle.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit Lily, mais ne cherchez pas.

- Et pourquoi? demandèrent Mary et Enma d'une même voix.

- Parce que, coupa-elle court.

Lily se tourna ensuite vers James.

- Où est Sirius?

James ne répondit pas, et entreprit de reprendre son repas.

.

James et les deux autres Maraudeurs étaient partis depuis quelques minutes déjà. Lily se leva, suivie de Mary et Enma, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle commune. Comme elle était la première à passer la porte, elle fut happée par un beau brun à lunettes.

- Tu nous dois des explications.

Par pitié, Lily ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. C'était encore trop frais. Mary vint à sa rescousse.

- Et nous, nous devons lui parler!

Elle attrapa Lily, et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune. Mary s'apprêtait à déclarer quelque chose d'apparemment important, lorsqu'Enma l'interrompit.

- J'ai trouvé. James vous as surprit Sirius et toi en train de vous embrasser! C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas vu Black depuis ce matin, et c'est pour ça que tu l'as appelé par son prénom tout à l'heure.

Lily poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Non.

- Oh, fit Enma déçue.

- Bref, intervint Mary, Lily, on doit te dire quelque chose d'important.

L'expression de ses amies s'assombrit. Lily s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les rembrunir à ce point?

- En fait, annonça Mary, tu sais... hum, mon père travaille au Ministère de la Magie, et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sirius Black venait de rentrer en trombe dans la salle commune. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Pour se donner de la contenance, il lissa sa chemise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à James, qui comprit aussitôt, et se leva d'un bond. Il commença à s'avancer vers Lily.

- Black, je suis occupée, elles sont en train de me dire un truc important.

Le coeur de Lily se serra. Et si Mary était en train de lui dire que son père, face aux risques du métier, était décédé.

- Non, Lily, moi j'ai plus important.

Il attrapa son poignet. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Mary et Enma, qui elles aussi ne comprenaient pas.

Comme Lily refusait de se lever, Sirius se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer

- Elles sont réveillées.

Lily tressaillit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil affolé aux filles pour savoir si elles avaient entendu – ce qui n'était pas le cas – et se leva d'un bond.

- Dé... Désolée, je dois faire quelque chose de très important.

Sur ce, encadrée des deux maraudeurs, elle sortit de la salle commune.

- Lily! Pardonne moi! J'ai eu tords.

Lily grimaça. Il ne manquait plus que Rogue.

- Va-t-en Rogue veux-tu?

Il vacilla à ces mots, et remarqua la garde de Lily.

- Eux... C'est à cause d'eux que je t'ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

- Et tu ose le redire, Rogue.

- Pardon, je...

- Non, laisses-moi, j'ai à faire.

Elle commença à s'éloigner en compagnie de James et Sirius, qui n'avaient pas osé intervenir. On tira sur sa manche.

- Lily.

C'en fut trop. Mary devait lui dire quelque chose de sérieux, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Deux jeunes filles pétrifiées venaient de se réveiller. Et Rogue voulait se faire pardonner pour l'impardonnable. Les nerfs à vif, elle lui lança un sort de chauve-furie, sous le regard étonné de tous, et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé en direction de l'infirmerie.


	6. Waking up

La jeune fille se réveilla pour la première fois avec la caresse d'une main sur sa joue. Elle n'avait à ce moment là pas ouvert les yeux, et elle le regretta. En effet, quand elle les avait ouverts, la personne qui lui avait offert ce doux contact emprunt de tendresse était partie.

Puis elle s'était rendormie.

Cette caresse devint dans son esprit un songe, presque un rêve. Irréelle, mais si douce. Si savoureuse.

Il devint si léger et tendre, qu'elle l'oublia presque.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla vraiment la seconde fois, c'était suite à un cauchemar. Elle avait sursauté, et avait ouvert l'œil juste un peu trop tard. Elle n'avait eut le temps d'apercevoir que la silhouette d'un homme. Rien d'autre.

La fatigue irradiait les membres de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas la force de se lever. Alors comment aurait-elle eut la force de rattraper cet homme.

Mais son attention se détourna bien vite de l'étrange présence. La jeune fille venait de remarquer un détail, un _tout petit_ détail. Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Que faisait-elle ici?

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, en quête d'indices essentiels. Mais la seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir emprunté le passage secret de Cerise, avec sa meilleure amie.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre, à part d'une impression de lassitude extrême, et une certaine tristesse qu'elle ne saurait expliquer.

.

Plus tard, les rideaux s'écartèrent, et elle vit le professeur Dumbledore entrer dans l'infirmerie, suivit qu'une personne qui devait être l'infirmière, et une autre professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une fille, une élève de son âge, les suivait, jetant de fréquents regards en arrière, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne. Les quatre personnes s'arrêtèrent devant son lit, et écartèrent le rideau qui la séparait du lit voisin. Elle découvrit avec surprise sa meilleure amie, endormie.

- Mais que...? commença-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle, avant que nous répondîmes à vos questions, voudriez-vous répondre aux nôtres? l'interrompit le professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard étonné, avant de hocher la tête en silence.

- Bien, comment vous appelez-vous?

- Mais, professeur Dumbledore, hier à peine j'étais à votre cours, et cela fait cinq ans que vous nous enseignez la métamorphose.

La réponse de la jeune fille en étonna plus d'un. L'infirmière fit les yeux ronds, tandis que l'élève haussait les sourcils si hauts qu'ils se confondaient presque avec ses cheveux roux. Dumbledore effaça rapidement l'étonnement qui l'avait prit, et l'autre professeur remit ses lunettes en place pour un peu plus de contenance.

- Donc vous venez de l'époque où j'étais encore professeur de métamorphose, dit avec calme Dumbledore, de nos jours, c'est le professeur McGonagall, ci-présente, qui enseigne cette matière. J'occupe aujourd'hui le poste de directeur de Poudlard. Mademoiselle, je vous prie de nous dire votre nom.

La jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre. ''_de nos jours_'', ''_vous venez de l'époque_'', que cela signifiait-il? Elle se présenta cependant.

- Je m'appelle Felicity Lupin, puis il lui sembla bon d'ajouter, et mon amie est Olive Hornby.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête sur le côté.

- En effet, je crois me souvenir de votre amie, et pour cause... enfin, bref.

- Monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, où suis-je? demanda Felicity.

- À Poudlard voyons.

- Monsieur..., dit Felicity le ton emprunt de détresse.

- Monsieur, je vous prie, intervint l'élève à l'incroyable chevelure rousse, puis-je?

- Oh, mais je vous en prie miss Evans.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à côté du lit de Felicity, et commença à lui expliquer.

- Toi, et ton amie, avez été pétrifiées...

oOo

Lily sortit de l'infirmerie le coeur lourd. Olive s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle avait commencé son récit. Lily n'oubliera jamais l'expression des deux adolescentes lorsqu'elles avaient appris que près de trente-deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elles avaient étés pétrifiées. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas James et lui rentra dedans.

- Lily, alors?

Elle releva la tête, et émergea des profondeurs de ses réflexions.

- Oh James, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Sirius se montra, car il était caché derrière le brun à lunettes, et assaillit Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit? Elles viennent de quelle époque? Elles se souviennent de quelque chose? Comment s'appellent-elles?

- Black, tu parles trop vite.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

À l'oral, cette question pouvait être comprise au pluriel, et Lily répondit donc.

- La brune s'appelle Olive Hornby, la blonde Felicity Lupin.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, l'un la mâchoire plus serrée que son ami.

- Lupin tu dis?

Lily vit où ils voulaient en venir.

- Je ne crois pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé? intervint James.

Lily remarqua une fois de plus qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit. Elle souffla. Ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un récit interminable. Elle résuma donc le tout en quelques phrases.

- Elles ont été pétrifiées dans le passage secret d'hier, qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis. Je les ai découvert il y a six mois, j'ai préparé un philtre de Mandragore pour elles, et je les ais réveillées.

Elle avait parlé rapidement, d'un coup, et sans reprendre sa respiration. Elle aspira une bouffée d'air, et souffla longuement en observant les réactions des Maraudeurs. Sirius demanda.

- On peut les voir?

Lily lui adressa un regard intrigué.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à venir tout à l'heure.

À cet instant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et McGonagall apparurent.

- De toute façon, elles ont besoin de parler entre elles, Vous viendrez les chercher dans quelques heures pour les mener à mon bureau.

Dumbledore regarda les trois Gryffondors par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et ajouta.

- Votre présence nous ferait un grand plaisir.

Lily, James, et Sirius hochèrent la tête.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons à seize heures.

Les trois Gryffondors concernés acquiescèrent, et suivirent du regard le directeur disparaître dans le couloir.

McGonagall les regarda, eut un petit sourire rassurant, et s'éloigna à son tour en compagnie de l'infirmière.

oOo

Felicity et Olive séchaient leurs larmes. Cette pétrification avait détruit leurs vies, leur bonheur d'antan. Qu'allaient-elles devenir dorénavant ? Elles n'auraient su le dire, ce jour là.

Mais il y a des malheurs, des tragédies, qui sont essentielles au développement d'une histoire, notamment des leurs.

Une fois leurs larmes ravalées, un silence s'installa entre les deux amies. L'une d'entre-elles se lança.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien Lissy?

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers Olive.

- Non. C'est étrange. Je me souviens de chaque parole que Lily prononçait lorsqu'elle nous rendait visite, et pourtant je suis incapable de me souvenir du visage de notre agresseur.

Olive hocha la tête, et détourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Et toi? demanda Lissy.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Non.

Une énième larme roula sur la joue d'Olive.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, Lily ne trouva ni Mary, ni Enma. Elle alla voir dans leur dortoir, mais n'y trouva que sa troisième camarade de chambre, Galcy, une fille sympathique devenue une vraie garçe lorsqu'elle avait découvert – depuis la naissance de son bonnet C bien formé – qu'elle pouvait avoir de nombreux garçons à ses pieds, excepté Sirius Black et James Potter qui se moquaient d'elle depuis qu'elle avait déclaré le Quidditch comme sport inutile, et fait explosé une bombabouse dans son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express par erreur en quatrième année.

Lily s'en alla sans chercher son compte, et rechercha ses amies en vain partout dans le château. Lorsque quinze heures arriva, Lily se mit à préparer sa malle de voyage, et retira quelques vêtements qu'elle prêtait volontiers à Felicity et Olive, afin de les libérer de leurs robes de sorcier usagées et démodées.

Elle descendit donc, un sac sous le bras, et croisa à l'entrée de la salle commune les deux filles dont elle avait passé la journée à rechercher.

- Mais où étiez-vous donc? s'étonna Lily. Je vous ai cherché toute la journée.

Mary et Enma se regardèrent gênées.

- Eh bien, nous étions avec Remus et Peter.

- Oh.

Lily n'était pas sans savoir qu'Enma entretenait une relation plutôt sérieuse avec Peter Petitgrow, et elle soupçonnait Mary de s'être entichée de Remus Lupin. Elle laissa le silence s'installer. Mais Mary coupa le cours de ses pensées.

- Lily, si tu as du temps, je dois te parler...

La rousse grimaça. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Comprenant la signification de cette grimace, Mary se jeta dans les bras de Lily, et lui dit.

- Mon père me retire de Poudlard.

La surprise fut telle, que Lily en lâcha le sac contenant les vêtements.

- Que... pourquoi ?

Elle sentit un liquide froid mouiller le creux de son cou, et passa une main rassurante dans le dos de Mary.

- Il dit que … Poudlard n'est pas assez sûr par les temps qui courent. Il a déjà prévu un enseignant à domicile. Donc, je... je...

- Mary...

Lily tenta de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout ce passera bien, qu'elles pourraient encore se voir. Et cela fini par calmer Mary. Lily annonça qu'elle avait à faire, et s'éloigna.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule qu'elle laissa ses larmes couler.

oOo

- Vous allez bien les filles?

Felicity et Olive regardèrent Lily avec de gros yeux.

- C'est plutôt à toi que l'on doit poser la question, dit Lissy, tu as les yeux rougis.

Lily leur adressa un pâle sourire.

- C'est James?

Lily s'immobilisa. Le rouge monta à ses joues, puis disparut.

- Que, ... comment ça?

- Tu sais, on t'entendait quand tu nous parlais pendant qu'on était pétrifiées, et c'est assez récent, dit Felicity. On s'en souvient de ça.

Merlin, que cette fille c'était vite remise du choc de sa pétrification, elle allait déjà à la chasse aux ragots.

- La plupart du temps, c'était ''James est un imbécile'' et bla bla bla, c'est encore à cause de lui?

Olive regarda du coin de l'oeil Felicity, elle savait ce que son amie – et elle aussi d'ailleurs – pensait des sentiments de Lily envers le prénommé James. Mais Lily balaya les sous-entendus d'un geste de la main.

- Non, c'est juste que ma meilleure amie s'en va l'année prochaine, elle n'étudiera plus à Poudlard.

- Oh, donc une de moins et deux de plus en sixième année, cool.

Lily regarda Lissy.

- Comment tu sais que je suis en cinquième année.

- Hier tu as dis que tu étais en colère à cause de tes BUSES (même si on n'y crois pas trop), et puis, pendant toute l'année, tu nous as raconté ta vie.

Lily rougit plus que de raison. En effet, pendant six mois, elle s'était confiée aux deux statues de chair, en pensant qu'une fois qu'elle les dépétrifierais, le temps les rattraperais, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait même raconté des choses qu'elle ne disait ni à Enma, ni à Mary : comme son 'amitié' avec Rogue, et notamment les nombreux reproches à James.

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Vous m'entendiez?

- Bah , oui, répondit Olive telle une évidence.

- Et vous vous en souvenez?

- Oui, répondit du même ton Lissy.

- Mais alors pourquoi vous ne savez pas qui vous a agressé?

- C'est trop loin. On ne s'en souvient pas.

Lily hocha la tête, compréhensive. Puis, elle se souvint de sa présence ici.

- Bon, les filles, j'espère que vous avez la forme, après tout ce temps passé dans un escalier poussiéreux, vous allez prendre l'air.

Le regard des jeunes filles s'illumina, et elles sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je vous ai apporté des vêtements, j'espère qu'ils vous iront, et il y a des douches à l'arrière-salle de l'infirmerie, dit Lily en tendant aux filles une pile de linge, et en leur désignant le fond de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elles réussirent à se lever – eh oui, après trente-deux ans de sommeil, le réveil est difficile – elles attrapèrent les vêtements et serviettes, et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-salle.

Lily sourit. Malgré le drame qui avait interrompu leurs vies, Olive et Felicity semblaient de bon entrain. Mais de mauvaises nouvelles les attendaient.

Elle patientait calmement lorsque la voix de Felicity s'éleva.

- Lily.

Il y avait une lueur d'angoisse dans la voix de la blonde. Cette dernière apparut alors dans le cadre de la porte, habillée, mais les cheveux pas encore tout à fait secs ruisselants sur ses épaules.

- C'est toi qui as pris ma baguette.

La rousse haussa un sourcil.

- Non.

- Elle n'était pas dans le passage secret ?

- Non, j'ai regardé autour, il n'y avait pas de baguette.

Felicity eut un silence, puis déclara.

- Dans ce cas, on me l'a volé.

- Ici ? À l'infirmerie ? S'inquiéta Lily.

- Non, c'est notre agresseur.

- Si ça se trouve, tu ne la portais pas lorsque...

- Si, l'interrompit Felicity. Je porte toujours ma baguette sur moi. Toujours.

Lily pouvait sentir l'angoisse dans la voix de Felicity, elle tenta de la tranquiliser.

- Tu t'en trouveras une autre chez Ollivander.

Cela paru calmer la blonde, et bientôt, Olive les rejoints. D'un coup de baguette, Lily finit de sécher les cheveux de Felicity, et comme elles étaient prêtes, elles partirent pour le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

oOo

_- Oh mon Dieu!_

Il était beau. Ils étaient tous beaux.

Le premier que Felicity avait remarqué, même s'il était petit rondouillard, avait de petits yeux humides, et l'air timide, conservait une certaine beauté craintive, presque attirante. Presque. Il donnait surtout l'impression d'avoir envie d'être protégé.

Le second, qui discutait avec le premier, bien que son visage soit balafré de cicatrices, dont on n'osait imaginer l'origine, revêtait une beauté intelligente. Il avait certes l'air malade, mais ses yeux dorés, illuminaient son visage, lui même encadré d'une chevelure châtain. Un petit quelque chose en son être intimidait Felicity, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu s'y attendre.

Quelques pas derrière eux, le troisième abordait des cheveux de jais et un vif regard noisette, caché derrière une paire de lunettes qui mettaient en valeur l'élégante forme de son visage. Son rire était gai et chaleureux, presque hypnotisant.

Mais Felicity ne le regardait pas lui. Non, il y avait son interlocuteur, le quatrième garçon. Il n'était pas aussi beau que celui à lunettes, mais sa beauté avait quelque chose de spécial, d'arrogant, et d'irrésistiblement attirant. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant les yeux, gris, et il riait avec son ami. Son rire. Et ce grand corps apparemment musclé. Son air détaché, moqueur et surtout désinvolte... Tout en son être trahissait son attitude de coureur de jupons, mais Felicity s'en fichait... un peu.

Si elle en avait eut le temps, Felicity aurait fantasmé plus longtemps.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle à Olive.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu _aie_ un Dieu.

Elle avait répondu d'une voix moqueuse, un peu plus forte qu'elle n'aurait dû. Olive n'avait alors pas remarqué les quatre garçons. Garçons qui s'étaient interrompus en les voyants.

C'est alors que Felicity croisa le regard du beau brun qui riait auparavant avec le garçon à lunettes.

Ce regard.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se réveiller, c'était un rêve... non?

Le regard disparut. Felicity eut tout de suite envie de le retrouver. Un nom brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans le couloir.

- Lily.

Prononcé par le brun à lunettes, mais aussitôt repris par le garçon aux yeux d'or.

- Lily. Qui est-ce ?

La rousse décida d'ignorer ce dernier, et alla tirer James et Sirius un peu à part. Elle le savait : ils avaient déjà oublié qu'ils devaient se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec elles.

Pendant qu'elle les grondait, les deux autres filles décidèrent de faire connaissance.

- Bonjour, commença Felicity.

- Euh, bonjour, je suis Peter Petitgrow.

- Bonjour Peter, je m'appelle Olive Hornby.

- Et moi Felicity Lupin.

Sur ce, le garçon au visage barré de cicatrices tourna vivement la tête vers elle, et plongea ses yeux dorés dans l'océan bleu de celui de Felicity. Un bruit retentit au loin. Le garçon se présenta en un murmure.

- Remus Lupin.

Le bruit n'était en fait que l'horloge qui sonnait les seize heures.

Lily tira les manches des deux ex-pétrifiées, pour leur faire signe qu'il était l'heure de partir. Sirius et James étaient déjà en chemin, et Lily ne supportait pas d'être en retard.

Alors qu'elle suivait les autres, Felicity ne lâcha pas le regard de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Lily regarda Olive avec de grands yeux. Cette dernière désignait du regard Sirius et James. Lily ravala une grimace, elle avait oublié de mentionner leur présence.

- Oh. Voici James Potter, dit Lily en désignant le brun à lunettes puis l'autre garçon, et Sirius Black.

Les deux garçons sourirent, et expliquèrent la raison de leur présence ici.

- Nous avons aidé à vous emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Sirius.

- Et on sait ce qu'il vous est arrivé, ajouta James.

Olive fit mine de comprendre. Mais Felicity était en cet instant préoccupée par autre chose.

- C'est votre ami ?

Sirius eut un sourire en coin. La blonde parlait probablement de Remus, il avait prévu cette réaction.

- Remus ? Oui, bien sûr.

Felicity hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien.

Remus Lupin. Ce garçon portait le même nom de famille qu'elle. Peut-être était-ce un hasard, mais cela l'intriguait.

Mais quelque chose d'autre occupa bien vite ses pensées. En effet, ils venaient d'arriver dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La blonde savait ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant, et redoutait ce qu'elle allait apprendre.


	7. The beginning

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, et examinait avec attention un objet qui ressemblait à une balance, mais en bien trop petit. Le professeur McGonagall, qui avait fait rentrer les élèves dans le bureau, attendit patiemment que le directeur reporte son attention sur eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, le vieil homme repoussa l'objet étrange du doigt, et se redressa.

- Voudriez-vous vous asseoir mesdemoiselles?

Felicity et Olive, à qui il s'adressait, ne bougèrent pas. Il reformula en se levant.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez.

C'était un conseil judicieux, Olive alla s'asseoir, mais Felicity, qui l'avait suivie, se contenta de rester debout derrière son fauteuil. Dumbledore la regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis croisa ses mains derrière son dos.

- Bien, par où vais-je commencer ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous sachiez qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne sait que vous aviez disparu.

La surprise frappa les deux jeunes filles. Mais avant qu'elles n'aient ouvert la bouche, le directeur s'expliqua.

- En effet, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il est arrivé un incident le même jour où vous avez disparu, le professeur Dippet, qui était alors directeur de Poudlard, a décidé d'annoncer que vos parents vous ont retiré de l'École, jugée trop dangereuse. Parler de votre disparition, aurait fait fermer l'école.

Elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ainsi donc, aucun élève de leur époque ne savait qu'elles avaient été pétrifiées, ou disparues. Mais c'était pour les élèves. Qu'en était-il de leur famille ? Ce fut Olive qui posa la question.

- Professeur. Qu'a-t-on dit à nos familles ?

À cette question, le professeur Dumbledore se rassit à son bureau, face aux deux filles. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se prépare, puis dit calmement.

- J'ai le regret de vous apprendre, miss Hornby, qu'ils sont décédés.

La nouvelle frappa Olive de plein fouet. Jusque là, elle s'attendait à ce que ses parents soient encore en vie, même vieux. Elle tenta de contenir ses larmes, et demanda.

- Comment ?

- Un accident. Après que l'on leur ait annoncé votre disparition, vos parents on décidé de vous chercher partout dans le monde. Ils ont commencé par toute l'Angleterre, puis la France et la Bulgarie. Enfin, ils partaient pour les États-Unis, à bord d'une machine moldue – un avion, il me semble que ça s'appelle – et cet appareil a cessé de marcher au beau milieu de l'Océan.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Olive. Felicity s'assit sur son fauteuil afin de prendre d'un geste affectif la main de son amie. Cette dernière demanda d'une faible voix enraillée.

- Et mon grand frère ?

- Ce brave garçon s'est pris une balle perdue peu avant la fin de la guerre moldue.

Felicity sentit au travers de sa main un sursaut. Olive n'avait plus de famille. Aucune tante, par aucun de ses parents, aucun oncle, ni grands-parents. Elle était seule dorénavant. Felicity esquissait un geste pour prendre Olive, qui s'était maintenant mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, lorsque Dumbledore dit.

- Quand à vous miss Lupin.

Felicity tressaillit. Elle se tourna vers le directeur, et attendit, avec une expression neutre, quoiqu'angoissée, sur le visage.

- Votre père, commença Dumbledore,...

- Professeur, je vous prie, l'interrompit la jeune fille. Je ne veux rien savoir de mon père. Cela fait des années que j'ai cessé de croire à son existence.

Son expression était dorénavant froide, son ton, sans appel.

- Bien, dit le directeur en caressant sa barbe. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

- Professeur Dumbledore, intervint McGonagall, il faut que...

Le directeur leva une main vers sa subordonnée pour l'inciter au silence.

- De toute façon, elle le saura bien tôt ou tard.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt, et laissa le directeur parler.

- Pour ce qui est de votre mère...

Felicity tenait toujours la main d'Olive. Elle resserra son étreinte.

- Elle est morte l'année dernière.

La mâchoire de la blonde se décrocha. D'une voix vide, elle répéta.

- L'année dernière...

Cette fois, ce fut Olive qui exerça une pression sur la main de son amie. Dumbledore poursuivit.

- Votre mère, madame Downham, a été assassinée par un Mangemort.

Felicity fonça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un Mangemort. Répondant à sa sourde question, Dumbledore dit.

- Vous découvrirez bientôt ce qu'est un Mangemort, mais l'heure n'est pas à parler des problèmes d'actualité.

Le directeur de Poudlard laissa à Olive le temps de sécher ses larmes avant de poursuivre.

- Étant donné les circonstances, il faut que nous abordions quelques questions afin que vous puissiez poursuivre une vie normale. À commencer par l'endroit où vous allez habiter.

Felicity et Olive n'avaient pas la tête à ça, surtout après ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Mais c'était une chose essentielle, alors elles devaient oublier leurs malheurs, et tenter de relever la tête pour dresser leur avenir.

- Afin que vous puissiez vous confier, et afin de faciliter les choses, je propose que vous logiez chez l'une des rares personnes qui savent d'où vous veniez.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors, et en croisant ses mains derrière son dos, il s'adressa à Sirius, James et Lily, dont les ex-pétrifiées avaient oublié la présence. Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, je ne connais que trop bien les opinions de votre famille, et étant donné que miss Lupin est de sang-mêlé, je ne crois pas que les héberger chez vous soit une bonne idée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily, et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'aurais été ravie d'accueillir Felicity et Olive chez moi, et mes parents aussi, certainement, mais il se trouve que ma sœur...

Dumbledore leva une main pour la faire taire.

- Je m'en doutais. Je comprends parfaitement, ne vous en faîtes pas. Monsieur Potter...

Le directeur se tourna vers le brun à lunettes, qui se tenait droit, et parla.

- Je connais la générosité de votre famille Potter, et je suis navré de vous demander une telle prise en charge.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, ni à ma mère d'ailleurs, elle sera au contraire ravie, répondit James un large sourire aux lèvres.

Dumbledore regarda le jeune garçon par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et fit un petit sourire.

- Faut-il que j'envoie un courrier à ma mère pour la prévenir ?

- Inutile monsieur, vous et moi partirons à la fin de cette réunion voir votre mère pour en parler.

James acquiesça.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Olive et Felicity, cela vous convient-il ?

Les deux jeunes filles, après une petite hésitation, acquiescèrent timidement. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Bon, presque tout est réglé. Afin d'expliquer la raison de votre venue ici, nous dirons que vous étiez des élèves de Salem, l'école de sorcellerie des États-Unis. Malheureusement, vos parents sont décédés dans un accident, et comme ils étaient amis avec la famille Potter, ce sont ces derniers qui vous ont adopté. Vous porterez ainsi bientôt, toutes deux, le nom de Potter.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers leur nouveau frère.

- La famille Potter est une famille très noble, mais très accueillante, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je suis certain que vous vous y plairiez.

James sourit à ses nouvelles sœurs, puis demanda au directeur.

- Professeur, vous dîtes qu'elles étudieront à Poudlard, resteront-elles à Gryffondor ?

- Il y a de fortes probabilités monsieur Potter, dit MacGonagall. Cependant, elles devront à nouveau passer sous le Choixpeau magique. Cela se déroulera à la rentrée, avant que les premières années n'entrent dans la salle.

Un léger silence s'installa. Dumbledore le rompit.

- Bon, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, et que mesdemoiselles ont besoin d'être seules.

C'était une invitation à quitter la pièce. Felicity et Olive se levèrent, imitées par le directeur.

- Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez.

Les deux jeunes filles attendirent la suite. Dumbledore poursuivit.

- Ne vous souvenez-vous vraiment pas de votre agresseur ?

La question avait déjà été posée ce matin, et répétée plusieurs fois. Felicity était sûre de sa réponse : elle n'avait aucun souvenir montrant le visage de son agresseur.

- Non, dit-elle, je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qui nous a fait ça.

- Non, reprit Olive.

Sur ces mots, les deux adolescentes contournèrent les fauteuils dans lesquels ils s'étaient assis, et quittèrent la pièce derrière le professeur MacGonagall, Lily et Sirius. James, qui devait se rendre auprès de sa mère avec Dumbledore, était resté dans un coin de la pièce. Le directeur suivit du regard les ex-pétrifiées. Olive fut la dernière à passer le pas de la porte.

- Miss Hornby !

Cette dernière se retourna. Dumbledore avait maintenant un visage grave, et regardait Olive par dessus ses lunettes.

- Nous savons tous deux qui est le responsable. Il serait inutile de tenter de le retrouver, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

À ces derniers mots, la jeune fille brune tressaillit. « Pour quelque raison que ce soit. » Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la signification de ces mots. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, et s'en alla sans demander son reste. La porte se referma sur elle.

Dumbledore se tourna vers James. Ce dernier n'avait pas manqué l'échange, et gardait la mâchoire serrée.

- Il vaudrait mieux ne plus en parler, aussi bien à miss Hornby, qu'à miss Lupin. Il y est des blessures qui ne se guérissent jamais.

Dumbledore laissa le temps à ces paroles de pénétrer l'esprit de James, puis il dit d'un ton léger.

- Bien, allons donc voir votre mère.

oOo

C'était le dernier soir, leur dernière nuit dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le lendemain matin, les élèves allaient prendre le Poudlard Express, et rentrer chez eux.

Felicity avait le ventre noué.

Pour la première fois, elle n'allait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle n'allait pas retrouver sa mère, noyée sous l'alcool, elle n'allait pas prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'allait pas retourner sur la tombe de son frère mort trop jeune. Elle n'allait pas boire un thé au café du coin, et regarder du coin de l'œil les serveurs moldus. Elle n'allait pas retrouver les tendres habitudes qu'elle avait acquises durant seize ans.

Gouffre.

Tout en son être était un gouffre froid et profond. Insondable. Un vide si sombre qu'il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait le combler. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle avait été pétrifiée pendant tant d'années... sa vie en avait été interrompue. Inachevée.

Elle leva la tête vers la fenêtre pour admirer le ciel de nuit et sa lune croissante.

En seulement deux jours, elle avait appris la nouvelle situation du monde magique, notamment l'existence effrayante de ce mage noir, qui se faisait appeler lord Voldemort. Elle avait découvert la terreur qui se lisait dans les yeux des gens lorsque l'on abordait le sujet. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait.

Demain, elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle allait vivre chez un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu. Elle allait devoir tenter de continuer à vivre.

Elle allait devoir sourire à la nuit et terminer sa vie inachevée.

Felicity tourna la tête vers Olive. Elle aussi était réveillée. Comme elle, elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elles virent chacune les larmes de l'autre. Elles comprirent sitôt qu'elles éprouvaient les mêmes pensées, elles ressentaient le même vide, le même néant.

Mais ce que Felicity ne savait pas, c'est que la peine d'Olive était bien plus grande que la sienne, et elle le serait bientôt encore plus...

oOo

Et voilà qu'elles étaient devant le Poudlard Express. Elles s'apprêtaient à monter dans le train, mais une force invisible les retenait. Tout allait changer, et Felicity et Olive n'étaient pas certaines de vouloir ce changement. Mais après tout, il fallait bien vivre, non ? Poursuivre cette vie, et la terminer courageusement.

Lily interrompit leurs pensées.

- Lissy? Oli? Vous venez dans le même compartiment que nous.

Les deux interpellées se tournèrent vers la rousse. Elles regardèrent Lily, et lui sourirent lorsqu'on les attrapa par le poignet.

- Hors-de-question Evans. Elles viennent avec nous!

Lily regarda James Potter en plissant les yeux.

- Et pourquoi cela _Potter_?

- Parce qu'elles vont vivre chez moi.

- Justement, tu auras tout le temps pour leur parler ou je ne sais quoi, moi non.

- Alors ça te fera une raison de plus pour venir me voir.

- Pas _te_ voir Potter, _les_ voir _elles_! rétorqua Lily.

- Et puis de toute façon, tu n'a qu'à te joindre à nous!

Lily rougit plus que de raison. Elle n'était allée qu'une seule fois dans le compartiment des maraudeurs, c'était lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Ce jour là, elle avait longuement pleuré à cause de sa sœur. Et elle s'était jurée, l'année qui avait suivit, en observant le comportement des maraudeurs, de ne plus jamais partager le même compartiment qu'eux. Piégée, elle se tourna vers Felicity et Olive.

- Après tout, c'est à vous de décider.

Les deux intéressées se regardèrent, et se comprirent aussitôt. Elles prirent d'un même mouvement les bras de Lily.

- Allez, viens.

Alors que James abordait un sourire triomphant, Olive et Felicity lui lancèrent un clin d'œil que Lily ne vit pas. De toute façon, cette dernière l'avait deviné : c'était un complot.

Elle sourit cependant, et suivit docilement les maraudeurs.

En passant devant leur compartiment, Mary et Enma, ne la voyant pas entrer, sortirent dans le couloir.

- Lily !

L'interpellée se tourna vers Mary. Cette dernière remarqua alors les personnes qui étaient en sa compagnie.

- C'est les fameuses élèves de Salem ?

- Oui, répondit Lily. Elles étaient venues pour visiter l'école pour l'année prochaine. Elles vont vivre chez les Potter.

- Vous allez dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs? s'étonna Enma

- En effet.

Mary fonça les sourcils. Et fit une remarque pertinente.

- Vous serez nombreux.

Enma sauta sur l'occasion.

- Dans ce cas, dis à Peter de me rejoindre !

Elle affichait un large sourire. Mary poussa un long soupir.

- Oh non ! Je vais passer le trajet avec les amoureux.

En effet, cela faisait quelques mois qu'Enma et Peter étaient en couple. Mary ne se réjouissait pas d'être seule face à ce couple qui ne se lâchait plus. Mais Galcy apparut derrière son dos.

- T'inquiètes, je serai là.

Si Lily détestait Galcy, c'était loin d'être le cas d'Enma et Mary. Cette dernière accueillit l'arrivante avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, super ! dit Mary.

Alors que les trois filles rentraient dans leur compartiment, Galcy lança un regard noir à Lily, qu'elle fut seule à voir. Elle tourna le dos en une tornade de feu, et précéda les trois Potters. Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier compartiment, Felicity se précipita à la seule place de libre qu'il restait à côté de la fenêtre, en face de Remus, à côté duquel Olive s'assit. Lily envoya Peter retrouver sa petite amie, et s'assit à côté d'Olive, face à James.

Bientôt, le train se mit en route, et les jeunes ex-pétrifiées regardèrent Poudlard s'éloigner à l'horizon, songeant à leurs vies passées dans ce château, il y a trente ans.

Car leurs vies, elles allaient la recommencer.


	8. I know what happened last winter

Le Poudlard Express s'était mis en route depuis quelques minutes, et Remus n'avait pas cessé de fixer Felicity. Exaspérée, cette dernière poussa un profond soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Remus n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Comment tu as dis que tu t'appelais déjà ?

Le visage de Felicity eut un rictus. Cela l'intriguait tant que ça qu'elle porte le même nom de famille que lui ? Elle répondit docilement.

- Felicity Lupin.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle et Remus, intrigués. La jeune fille poursuivit avant que Remus n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

- Ou si tu veux mon nom complet, Felicity Elsa Lupin Downham, et bientôt Potter.

La blonde regarda dans les yeux de Remus, en quête d'une quelconque réaction. Réaction de surprise bien marquée sur le visage du garçon. Cependant, ce fut Lily qui prit la parole.

- Tu as deux noms de famille ?

- Avais, releva la blonde. Maintenant j'en ai trois.

- Pourquoi Lupin Downham, insista Remus.

Le visage de Felicity s'assombrit un quart de seconde. Elle répondit en souriant.

- Parce que mes parents ne se sont jamais mariés. Je tiens le nom de Downham de ma défunte mère.

Défunte. Ce mot passa en travers de la gorge de plus d'un élève, dont Felicity. Cela lui brisait le cœur de l'avouer, et de l'annoncer, mais elle était morte. Elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, mais elle se reprit, et les ravala, en gardant le même sourire sur le visage.

- Et ton père ?

Felicity jeta un regard noir à Remus. Décidément, il insistait. Olive l'avait imitée, ce n'était certainement pas la question à poser.

- Mon père est mort, dit froidement Felicity avec une nuance de colère dans la voix.

Mais ici, le mot mort avait un tout autre sens aux yeux de Felicity, Olive le savait, et Lily James et Sirius s'en doutaient, étant donné ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. _Je ne veux rien savoir de mon père. Cela fait des années que j'ai cessé de croire à son existence._ Cela signifiait qu'il était peut-être en vie.

Seul Remus vint à croire les mots de la blonde. Il hocha la tête en la penchant sur le côté, et dit pour détendre l'athmosphère.

- Alors, qu'allez vous faire durant les vacances ?

Cette tentative, dont personne n'ignorait le but, ne fut pas vaine.

- Faire du shopping! dit Olive en sautant de joie.

- On a beaucoup de fringues à acheter, compléta Felicity sur le même ton.

- Sans parler des affaires scolaires.

- Et j'aimerai aller voir un match de Quidditch.

- Vous aimez le Quidditch? rebondit James.

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi.

oOo

Un murmure se glissa dans son oreille. Son nom, prononcé avec douceur, comme du miel. Un nom qui sonnait bien, prononcé par cette voix.

- Felicity.

Elle gémit.

- Felicity, réveilles-toi, on est arrivés.

La jeune fille sursauta, non sans se cogner contre le menton de Sirius, et regarda autour d'elle. Lily, James, Olive, et Remus, étaient debout et attrapaient leurs valises. Olive la couvait d'un regard amusé. Oh! Non! Elle s'était endormie... sur l'épaule de Sirius en plus! Elle rougit, et se leva en se massant le crâne (le menton de Sirius était aussi douloureux). Elle s'excusa d'avoir importuné Sirius, et attrapa ses valises... tiens, elle n'en avait pas. Tant mieux, elle ira plus vite.

Elle était dans la précipitation. Elle devait partir vite pour attraper le plus tôt un taxi afin de rentrer chez elle, voir si sa mère allait bien.

Seule Olive avait compris ce qui se passait. Elle lui couru après. En sortant du train, elle réussit enfin à rattraper son amie blonde, et lui attrapa l'épaule.

- Lissy, non !

La jeune fille cessa de bouger et regarda son amie. Elle venait de se rappeler. Elle n'avait plus de mère. Elle n'avait même plus de maison... Elle allait habiter chez un quasi inconnu. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger, et poussa un soupir. Olive, qui avait perçu sa détresse, lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos.

Elles se sourirent avec gentillesse et bénirent l'amitié réconfortante qui les unissait.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le quai, Peter se retira bien vite avec une femme rondelette qui devait être sa mère tandis que Remus partait avec un vieil homme frêle et effacé, qu'elle ne vit que de dos. Sirius dut attendre son frère – tiens il en avait un, découvrirent Felicity et Olive – Regulus. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il salua James, et promit à son meilleur ami de venir le voir le plus souvent. Les deux garçons Black rejoignirent une femme robuste et revêche, et s'éloignèrent en sa compagnie, sans grand plaisir pour Sirius. Alors qu'ils passaient près d'eux, Felicity entendit la mère Black murmurer en regardant avec méfiance autour d'elle.

- Partons vite Regulus. Cet endroit est infesté de sang-de-bourbes, de traites à leurs sang et de sang-mêlés. Ils détruiront ce monde Regulus, ils pourrissent tout ce à quoi ils touchent. Regarde ton frère Sirius, il en est la preuve.

Felicity fut choquée par ces paroles. Si choquée qu'elle recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de cette femme. Elle était une sang-mêlée, et elle comprenait maintenant quels étaient les ''opinions'' de la famille de Sirius. Ce dernier avait remarqué son mouvement, et lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de s'éloigner.

Lily aperçut ses parents, accompagnés d'une fille plus âgée qu'elle, que l'on devinait bien être sa soeur. La fille en question regardait le groupe de James, Felicity, Olive, et Lily d'un regard noir.

Lily, dit un bref au revoir à ses trois amis, et s'en alla en leurs compagnie.

Bien vite, la gare se vida, et l'inquiétude de James se fit sentir. En effet, ce dernier regardait autour de lui, sursautait chaque minutes, et fonçait les sourcils. Cela agaça Olive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe James? Arrête de bouger, tu me donne le tournis.

- Ma mère n'est pas là.

- Et alors, tu n'a qu'à rentrer chez toi, elle a du oublier.

James lui lança un regard noir.

- Ma mère ne m'oublie jamais. Surtout pas quand d'autres personnes doivent venir.

Olive poussa un soupir agacé, et Felicity tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Elle a dû être retenue par quelque chose. Attendons-la simplement.

Lissy dû forcer Olive à s'asseoir tandis que cette dernière murmurait entre ses dents que James était incapable de retrouver sa maison tout seul. La blonde adressa un sourire désolé à James, qui lui rendit.

Ils patientèrent encore dix minutes, lorsqu'un crack sonore se fit entendre.

Une femme, grande et brune, d'une très grande beauté, était apparue. Elle tenait dans sa main un sac qu'elle venait à peine de refermer. Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr vers eux, et sourit aux deux jeunes filles. Elle embrassa son fils sur le front, et salua les deux jeunes filles.

- Bonjour, je suis Elisabeth Potter, la mère de James. Vous pouvez m'appeler Elisabeth.

- Bonjour, Olive Hornby, se présenta la brune en serrant la main d'Elisabeth.

- Felicity Lupin, l'imita la blonde.

- Lupin? Vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec Remus par hasard?

- Aucune idée, répondit Lissy.

- Veuillez nous excuser. Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, répondit Elisabeth. Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, au contraire, j'espère que James sera plus sage en votre présence.

- Maman!

Les trois filles rirent amusées du ton boudeur de James. Ce dernier décida de changer de sujet.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu en retard?

- Il y a eu une attaque, répondit Elisabeth, le visage assombri.

- Une attaque? intervint Olive.

- Une attaque de quoi? poursuivit Felicity.

- Nous en reparleront plus tard, dit Elisabeth avant de sourire. Rentrons.

Tous restèrent immobiles. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce fut James qui le fit remarquer.

- Maman. Lissy et Oli ne savent pas où on habite, et je ne peux pas transplaner.

- Oh pardon! Je vais en emmener une, et tu resteras avec l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Moi la première! J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes!

- Oli, y'a aussi des toilettes ici.

- Elles sont sales.

Elisabeth sourit, et attrapa Olive par le poignet.

Crack. Elles disparurent. James regarda Felicity et lui sourit. À l'évidence, il hésitait à lui demander quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Felicity le regardait fixement. Il se décida enfin.

- Pourquoi Olive a cette lueur si triste dans les yeux?

Felicity ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous revenons de loin.

- Oui, mais elle, c'est pire que toi, tenta James.

Felicity hocha la tête. Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Olive souffrait beaucoup plus qu'elle.

- À cause de toi. Habiter chez un garçon presque inconnu n'est pas facile pour elle. Sa famille était chaleureuse, elle les aimait tant, son frère, et ses parents. Tout son univers s'est écroulé, et surtout...

Déjà elle en avait trop dit. Elle ferma les yeux, et pria pour que James n'insiste pas.

- Surtout?

Mince. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard bleu océan dans les yeux de James. Il voulait savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur que la curiosité des gens. Ne connaissant pas James, elle avait peur qu'il ne lui pose encore plus de questions. Et puis, elle avait promis à Olive de ne rien dire à personne. Olive était trop fière pour avouer ses sentiments.

Mais... dire une partie de ce qui se passait ne pouvait pas faire de mal... N'est-ce pas?

- Elle a le cœur brisé.

James fonça les sourcils, fit mine de comprendre, avant de foncer les sourcils à nouveau. Un coeur brisé ne faisait pas tant de dégâts, James le savait. Alors pourquoi Olive souffrait ainsi? Ça, personne ne pouvait le dire à cette époque.

Crack ! Elisabeth apparut.

- Désolée, passer le _Fidelitas_ mets du temps, je l'avais oublié. James, aides-la donc à trouver les toilettes. Felicity, désolée de te laisser seule, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

Sur ce, James et sa mère disparurent, avec leurs bagages.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un mur, avec pour seule compagnie sa valise, le garçon la regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, même de loin, il avait un air de corbeau, et les cheveux très gras. _Severus Rogue _pensa-t-elle. Lily avait souvent parlé de lui, surtout à son retour des vacances de décembre.

L'échange ne dura pas longtemps, quelques secondes à peine. Felicity pouvait lire dans le regard de Rogue d'intérêt qu'il lui portait, car Rogue était certain que la jeune fille cachait certaines choses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle et son amie allaient devoir vivre chez les Potter? C'était chose étrange, et Rogue était bien décidé de le découvrir.

Comme ayant deviné ses intentions, et sa curiosité, Felicity sortit un papier de sa poche, et à l'aide d'une plume qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main, écrivit quelques mots.

Lorsqu'elle envoya le papier s'envoler vers Rogue, Elisabeth Potter apparut.

La femme attrapa Felicity, et elles transplanèrent.

oOo

Le morceau de parchemin atterrit avec douceur dans la main de Severus Rogue. Que pouvait bien avoir écrit la blonde qui attisait sa curiosité? Sans attendre, il déplia le papier, et lu les quelque mots qui y étaient gravés.

_« Je sais ce qui s'est passé l'hiver dernier. »_

Rogue grimaça. Il savait à quoi cela référait, et n'aimait pas ce souvenir d'hiver mêlé aux événements récents. En revanche, il ne savait pas comment la blonde – il ne connaissait pas son nom, juste son 'histoire' – avait eut accès à cette information. Il était certain qu'elle savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé l'hiver dernier... Il s'affola intérieurement : elle pourrait révéler le secret de l'hiver dernier à une personne qui ne le supporterait pas, et cela aurait des conséquences...

Soudain, il tiqua : c'était une façon comme une autre pour la blonde de le tenir à l'écart de son histoire.


	9. One day, all will be well

- Vous êtes sous _Fidelitas_? s'étonna Felicity.

Elisabeth sourit, avant de lui répondre en lui tendant un morceau de papier où était écrit l'adresse.

- Oui, c'est plus sûr, d'après les temps qui courent.

Felicity ne releva pas. Elle lu l'adresse dans sa tête, et regarda l'espace entre deux jardins s'ouvrir. Bientôt, une grande maison apparut, devancée par un petit jardin bien entretenu, lui même bordé par une clôture de bois et quelques rosiers. Quelques plantes grimpantes en fleur, abordaient la façade du cottage, mais de façon ménagée, de sorte que ça fasse plus office de décoration que de simple mauvaise herbe. C'était charmant. Tout à fait charmant.

Felicity rougit. Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans une maison aussi grande, et qui semblait aussi belle. Elle était à la fois ravie de vivre dans le cottage de ses rêves, et gênée de déranger les propriétaires. Distendue entre deux sentiments, elle ne vit pas l'air amusée de la gardienne du secret.

- Ne restes pas là Lissy, entres donc!

La jeune fille pressa ses paupières, et rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne rêvait pas : elle allait vivre là pendant deux mois, et bien plus même. Tandis qu'Elisabeth ouvrait le portillon, elle se força à soulever sa jambe. À poser un pied devant l'autre. À avancer. À entrer dans sa nouvelle vie, et tourner le dos à son passé.

oOo

De l'intérieur, la maison paraissait encore plus grande.

Elisabeth alla préparer le dîner, et James fit la visite de la demeure. Le salon était grand et luxueux, décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor, si bien qu'on se croirait dans la salle commune de la maison de Poudlard. La cuisine, où s'afférait avec grâce Elisabeth, était lumineuse, et donnait sur la salle à manger, simple, mais élégante. Un escalier de bois d'acajou montait sur plusieurs étages, où se répartissaient des chambres. On comptait deux chambres pour une salle de bain, et une décoration différente pour chaque salle. Aux vues du nombre de chambres supplémentaire, la famille Potter avait l'habitude de recevoir.

La chambre d'Olive, aux couleurs bleues, était meublée d'un lit simple, bordé d'une table de nuit. Se trouvait aussi là, une armoire dans un coin de la pièce, et une coiffeuse, éclairée en cette heure-ci par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient en travers de la fenêtre. La chambre de Felicity, située à côté de celle de son amie, était identique, si ce n'est qu'elle était peinte de couleur lavande, et que la fenêtre donnait sur l'avant de la maison.

Les deux filles en découvrant leurs habitacles respectifs, sourirent, réjouies.

Elles allaient vivre ici maintenant, et ça commençait déjà bien.

Le repas avait été excellent, révélant les talents de cordon bleu de Elisabeth Potter. Une fois leur estomac plein, le sommeil vint s'écraser sur eux. Madame Potter, consciente de leur fatigue, leur proposa d'aller se coucher, elle leur prêta deux chemises de nuit, et bientôt, la maison s'endormit.

oOo

_Felicity avait sept ans. Elle jouait dans le jardin en compagnie de son frère jumeau, Matthew, sous la surveillance de leur père Ryan._

_La bataille de boule de neige était à son sommet lorsque l'incident arriva._

_Matthew, qui en avait marre de se recevoir trop de neige à la figure, pour si peu envoyées et qui atteignent leurs cible, envoya une boule le plus fort possible, afin qu'elle soit rapide, et atteigne Felicity sans qu'elle n'aie de temps de l'esquiver. Ce qui sauva la soeur, c'est elle tomba avant le lancer de son frère. Elle eut donc le temps de regarder le trajet du projectile dans l'air._

_La boule atteignit une vitesse effrayante, si bien qu'elle en était à peine visible. Elle vint s'écraser contre le mur, et lorsque la neige tomba, on vit que le projectile avait créé un creux dans le mur de brique. Ryan, qui avait vite compris que ce n'était pas normal, alla attraper son fils sa le col du manteau._

_- Matt! Pourquoi tu as utilisé la magie?! Tu aurais pu tuer ta soeur!_

_La colère du père des Lupin était palpable. Il ne savait que trop bien que sa compagne était une sorcière, mais il avait espéré pendant sept ans, que ses enfants ne seront pas atteints de sa ''maladie''. Aussi, lorsque l'incident arriva, il pressentit que son fils aussi était un _monstre_. Il ne l'accepta pas. D'autant plus que ce _monstre_avait failli tuer sa fille. Fille qu'il espérait normale._

_Matthew était lui-même effaré de ce qu'il avait fait, et était d'autant plus effrayé lorsque son père abordait cet air-là, qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il savait qu'il allait être puni._

_Felicity, qui avait pressentit cela elle aussi intervint._

_- Non Papa! C'est pas grave! Je l'ai vue arriver! C'est bon, laisse le tranquille, il ne le refera plus!_

_Si Matthew fut reconnaissant de l'aide de sa soeur, ce fut le contraire pour Ryan._

_- Tu mens Lissy! Tu es tombée c'est tout! Matthew, je te punis, tu va voir ce que ça fait, comme ça tu ne recommenceras plus._

_L'enfant laissa les larmes qu'il retenait couler à flot le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas être puni. Mais la sentence tomba sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire._

_- Tu passeras la nuit dehors._

.

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait à nouveau seize ans, elle était dans un lit bien douillet, c'était l'été, et elle transpirait.

- Matt, souffla-t-elle.

- Matt ?

Felicity se retourna, et s'aperçut avec surprise que Sirius Black se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée. À l'évidence, il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, je n'ai plus besoin de te tirer du sommeil, dit le garçon.

Il referma la porte, laissant une Felicity bouche bée derrière lui. Elle ferma les yeux, le temps de se souvenir des récents évènements – sa pétrification, sa nouvelle vie – mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la présence du jeune Black la veille au soir, aussi s'étonna-t-elle de sa présence. Elle fit une rapide toilette, s'habilla et se coiffa, puis descendit dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Sirius dans la pièce. Felicity prit un ton désinvolte pour dire.

- Je ne sais pas quelle question poser en premier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sont les autres ?

Sirius eut un rire sonore, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Ce que je fais ici ? Tu verra, je viendrai souvent à l'improviste voir mon meilleur ami, suite à des disputes familiales.

- Oh.

- Et les autres sont partis. Elisabeth travailles, et James accompagne Olive sur le chemin de Traverse. Il m'a demandé de t'attendre, mais comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de te réveiller.

Il ajouta tout bas.

- Je me demande comment James supportes de faire du shopping avec une fille.

Ce fut au tour de Felicity de rire.

- J'admets qu'une fille prends son temps dans les magasins, mais c'est comme ça. Pourquoi sont-ils partis sans m'attendre ?

Sirius la regarda au travers de ses cheveux.

- Olive était partie voir dans ta chambre, elle a dit que tu avais un sommeil agité, et elle semblait savoir pourquoi.

- Probablement parce qu'elle sait pourquoi. À propos, est-ce qu'on est censé les rejoindre ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, nous feront un petit détour, dit Felicity en souriant.

oOo

- Un cimetière ?

Felicity hocha la tête.

Après qu'ils eurent finis de petit déjeuner, Felicity et Sirius avaient quitté la maison des Potters, pour aller à Londres. Là, Felicity avait emmené Sirius jusqu'au quartier de Leyonstone, où se dressait le cimetière.

- Qui? demanda Sirius.

- Mon frère, et probablement ma mère.

- Tu as un frère ?

- Oui, un frère jumeau.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Sirius n'eut pas de réponse.

- La seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé est Olive, je te demanderais de ne rien dire, même à James et Lily.

- Et pourquoi tu m'en parle à moi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, tu étais là à mon réveil, je te rappelle. Et je sens que tu es le genre de personne pas très délicat sur certains points.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire taire Sirius. C'était carrément une insulte, mais il ne releva pas. Il se contenta de fixer Felicity. Cette dernière fit un pas en avant.

- Attends-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de demander.

- Ta baguette Sirius je te prie.

Le garçon lui tendit docilement sa baguette, et elle passa le portillon, se frayant un chemin entre les tombes, dernières maisons des morts. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, pour y être trop souvent allée. Elle s'arrêta devant une tombe de marbre blanc, qui avait coûté une fortune à la famille Lupin, mais que les mauvaises herbes et la poussière avaient malheureusement déjà attaqué. Elle fit un geste de la main, et la baguette s'agita, pour enlever ce qui cachait la pierre tombale, qu'elle puisse y lire les inscriptions.

_Matthew Rigel Downham Lupin_

_(1927-1934)_

_Un jour, tout ira bien._

_R.I.P_

La gorge de Felicity se noua. Rien n'irait jamais bien. Ces mots vides ne pouvaient masquer le fait que les restes décomposés de son frère reposaient sous la terre. Felicity laissa sans crainte ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Son frère était mort de la pire façon qui soit, et elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Elle fit un nouveau geste de la main, et un bouquet de fleur apparu sur la tombe de son frère. C'était des roses blanches, pures. Empruntes d'innocence : la même innocence que Matthew avait lorsqu'il était mort. Le coeur de Felicity se serra. Il était mort trop jeune.

Puis, elle porta son regard vers l'inscription en dessous de celle-ci.

_Harmony Downham._

_(1905-1974)_

_La douleur est la monnaie de toute félicité._

_R.I.P_

Le coeur de Felicity se fendit. Les larmes coulèrent, plus abondantes, plus brûlantes. Elles creusèrent des sillons dans ses joues, lui arrachèrent la peau, lui noyèrent le coeur. Elle avait achevé sa mère. Déjà alcoolique, elle l'avait d'autant plus fait souffrir en disparaissant. Elle avait dû la croire morte, sans jamais retrouver son corps. Elle lui avait promis...

Elle se souvint du jour où l'on avait enterré son frère. Sa mère, en pleurs, effondrée, à ses côtés, lui a fait promettre.

_- Lissy, promets moi..._

_- Oui maman?_

_- Promets-moi de ne jamais mourir. Ou du moins, si tu meurs, je veux que ta mort ne soit pas aussi cruelle._

_Le sang de Felicity ne fit qu'un quart de tour avant de répondre._

_- Je te le promets. Je ne mourrais que quand mon corps sera fatigué de vivre, et quand la vieillesse aura eut raison de moi._

_Elle était jeune, pourtant elle parlait si bien._

_- Et mon corps reposera auprès de ceux que j'aime, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure._

Felicity déglutit. C'était faux. Sa mère la croyait morte, et son corps ne reposait toujours pas auprès d'elle. Felicity semblait avoir fait à sa mère la plus haute trahison.

Elle tomba à genoux. Sa mère était morte. Morte. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se releva. Felicity aspira quelques bouffées d'air, et se reprit. Si, il y avait encore quelque chose à faire. Vivre. Trouver les assassins de sa mère, et se venger.

Elle tourna le dos à la pierre tombale, et s'en alla.

Elle eut le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la pierre tombale de sa famille.

_Harmony Downham_... Harmony Downham, et non Harmony Lupin.

Sa mère avait bien fait de ne jamais se marier à son père.

oOo

- J'étais sûre de vous trouver là dedans.

James se retourna vers Felicity qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, vendeuse de prêt-à-porter pour sorciers. Il avait la mine déconfite. Mais dès qu'il aperçu la blonde, le sourire revint à ses lèvres.

- Ouf ! Vous êtes enfin là ? Ça fait trois heures qu'Oli hésite entre ci et ça.

Felicity et Sirius partirent dans un éclat de rire sonore.

- Ne te moques pas Lissy, intervint Olive qui sortait d'une cabine d'essayage, la mode d'ici est trop géniale. On a trop de choix, et on doit se faire une garde-robe entière ! Regarde ça.

Felicity regarda les vêtements que portait sa sœur et amie, et plongea dans la même folie.

- C'est trop beau !

Et elle partit trouver des vêtements pour elle-même en ne cessant de s'extasier. En trente ans, la mode avait bien changé, et c'était tout à fait aux goûts des deux sœurs. Les sourires de James et Sirius s'évanouirent.

- Oh, elles vont en avoir pour des heures ! dit Sirius.

- C'est clair...

Puis une étincelle vint éclairer le regard de James.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? lui demanda Sirius.

James sourit, et éleva la voix pour que ses deux sœurs l'entendent.

- Les filles, on va au Quality Quidditch Supplies. On vous rejoint dans une heure ici même.

Et les garçons sortirent de la boutique en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou.

.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent une heure plus tard, les filles venaient de finir. Des piles de vêtements s'entassaient à la caisse.

- Dire que c'est moi qui paye, soupira James.

- Non, James. C'est nous qui payons, dit Olive. Comme vous ne reveniez pas, on a demandé à Madame Guipure de garder nos vêtements de côté, pendant que nous allions à Gringotts.

- Et je suis même partie m'acheter une baguette chez Ollivander, ajouta Felicity.

- Pourtant on n'est partis qu'une heure.

Felicity tira la langue à Sirius qui venait de parler.

- Tu nous surestime Sirius. On ne va quand même passer _toute_ une heure dans _un_ magasin.

- Mais vous êtes des filles! dit Sirius comme une évidence pleine de sous-entendus.

- Pourtant c'est _vous_ qui avez passé une heure _entière_ dans un magasin de Quiddich.

Et Olive et Felicity partirent dans un éclat de rire, en ajoutant.

- Pour la peine, c'est vous qui allez tout porter !

Les expressions de James et Sirius devinrent alors encore plus déconfites.


	10. Not perfect enough

- Lily, ta cuisine est excellente.

Pétunia étant partie pour quelques semaines, monsieur et madame Evans avaient accepté que leur seconde fille invite des amis. Lily avait donc invité chez elle, à l'étonnement de tous, la totalité des Maraudeurs, ainsi que les sœurs Potter, et Enma. Le déjeuner avait été préparé par la rousse, à la façon moldue, sous le regard hypnotisé des sorciers de sang-pur présents ce jour là. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à table, Felicity avait été la première à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait. Elle fut aussitôt rabrouée par Olive.

- Oui, Lissy, ça change de la tienne, trop salée!

Felicity serra la mâchoire et offrit un faux sourire à son amie.

- De la tienne aussi Oli.

En riant toutes les deux, elles croisèrent leurs regards, comme pour se concerter afin de dire d'une même voix :

- Du moment que c'est pas celle de James.

Sur ce, il y eut un fou rire général. Il n'était pas étonnant de déclarer que les plats préparés par James étaient infects, d'autant plus pour ceux qui y avaient déjà goûté, entre autres, la majorité des personnes présentes ici. En fait, seule Lily et Enma ne connaissaient pas vraiment les méandres du brun à lunettes en cuisine, et restèrent un sourire figé au visage.

James ne se laissa pas ridiculiser. En effet, le garçon avait du répondant.

- Et vous n'avez pas goûté les petits plats de Sirius.

Ce dernier ne se laissa pas humilier, et dit la seule boutade qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Et je n'ose pas imagines les repas offerts par Servillius.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Lily s'était levée d'un geste furieux, les mains à plat sur la table. Elle tenta de respirer calmement, en vain. Elle prit un ton qui se voulait calme pour dire.

- Je suis certaine qu'il cuisine très bien,... étant donné qu'il est excellent en potions.

La phrase ne percuta personne. Elle ne fit que fâcher James.

- Tu le défends encore après ce qu'il a osé te dire?!

Lily ne répondit pas. C'est étrange comment une simple plaisanterie maladroite peut changer l'humeur d'une tablée. Seules deux personnes n'avaient pas connaissance d'un détail.

- Comment ça?

Lily ne répondit pas non plus à la question d'Olive. Cette dernière planta ses yeux dans ceux de Felicity, qui recelaient la même incompréhension. Ce fut donc James qui répondit.

- Rogue as traité Lily de sang-de-bourbe.

Les deux ex-pétrifiées n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Elles avaient jusque là qu'une image positive de Severus Rogue, elles avaient même presque pitié de lui d'après ce que leurs faisaient endurer les Maraudeurs. Mais jamais elles n'auraient pensé que le Serpentard irait dire une telle infamie à Lily. Cette dernière répondit d'ailleurs :

- Et c'est entièrement ta faute James. Tu l'as provoqué.

- Provoqué? intervint Sirius. On a juste voulu s'amuser.

- En le pendant par les pieds et lui descendant son pantalon?! rugit Lily. Ce n'est pas de l'amusement à ce stade là Black, c'est de l'humiliation. Et c'est cruel!

- Cruel? Il n'a pas été cruel, lui, peut-être, en te traitant de sang-de-bourbe?!

Lily serra la mâchoire avant de rétorquer entre ses dents.

- Mais lui au moins il s'est excusé.

Lily pensait clore la discussion ainsi, ou même obtenir des excuses de James et Sirius, il n'en fut rien.

- Et tu as ignoré ses excuses, répliqua James.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, sa bouche, qu'elle maintenait fermée après chaque parole, s'ouvrit. Elle dut cligner des yeux avant de demander.

- Co... Comment tu sais ça?

- On a entendu votre conversation. À ton avis, pourquoi on t'a suivie ce soir là?

James attrapa le bras de Sirius avant qu'il n'en dise trop. Il laissa le temps à Lily de se calmer. Cette dernière regarda Olive et Felicity avant de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient arrêté la conversation. James soupira.

- Bon, on s'excuse. On est désolés d'avoir provoqué Rogue.

La rousse plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux couleur chocolat de James, puis dans le gris acier du regard de Sirius. Leurs excuses étaient sincères. Elle se rassit avec calme. Les deux Maraudeurs l'imitèrent, car eux aussi s'étaient levés durant la bataille verbale.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai perdu un ami, déclara-t-elle en un murmure rauque avant de reprendre son repas.

Sirius voulu répondre en disant quelque chose du genre « Ça ? Un ami? » ou encore « Encore faut-il que Snivellius connaisse le véritable sens du mot ''ami'' » mais il se retint, de peur de relancer une dispute. Puis il se souvint que Mary était partie de Poudlard, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, ni voir ses amis. En outre, en l'espace de trois jours seulement, elle avait perdu deux personnes chères à son coeur...

James lui pensait à tout autre chose. Il re-songeait à ce jour, où ils avaient suivit Lily. Il ne connaissait pas auparavant le couloir du septième étage où était le passage secret de Cerise, et une idée émergea dans sa tête. Il en parlera plus tard aux autres Maraudeurs.

oOo

Les vacances avaient vite touché à leur fin.

Les Potters avaient quelques fois revus le reste des Maraudeurs, et Lily, notamment lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le chemin de traverse pour les achats de leur nouvelles année à Poudlard, et étaient partis voir un match amical de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et l'Ecosse. Parfois, Sirius avait logé une nuit chez les Potter, après une dispute familiale, puis était retourné chez lui le lendemain pour s'excuser. Les deux filles adoptées adoraient ces visites du jeune Black, bien que les deux Maraudeurs soient plus turbulents, car elles s'amusaient d'avantage.

Cela changeait beaucoup de leur passé, jamais elles ne s'étaient autant amusées en vacances.

Ce jour là, c'était le 1. novembre 1975. Après de longues embrassades avec Elisabeth Potter, les Maraudeurs, Felicity, Olive et Lily étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express. Les farceurs avaient pris leur compartiment habituel, mais prièrent les filles d'aller dans celui d'à côté. En effet, James voulait leur parler de son idée de ''Carte des Maraudeurs'', et ne voulait pas que Lily s'en mêle.

À côté donc, cette dernière parlait aux filles de ses vacances. Une question inévitable vint alors.

- Et Rogue tu l'a revu?

Olive et Felicity n'étaient pas sans savoir que le Serpentard et la rousse habitaient le même village. Elles ne doutaient pas que le garçon avait essayé de la revoir, pour se faire pardonner. Lily changea de position, signe d'une gêne extrême. Mais à leur grand étonnement, elle répondit :

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu.

Sa réponse était sincère, et même emprunte de regret. Peut-être Lily aimait-elle le fait que Rogue la harcèle pour se faire pardonner. Peut-être voulait-elle juste le revoir, sans rancunes. Felicity, elle, avait son hypothèse.

- Tu sais qu'on sait ce qu'il s'est passé Noël dernier?

La rousse poussa un soupir.

- Oui, mais je vous interdis formellement d'en parler à qui que ce soit!

Les deux filles laissèrent un sourire naître sur leurs lèvres. Évidemment qu'elles n'allaient en parler à personne, mais la formulation de Lily sous-entendait qu'elles ne devaient surtout pas le dire à _James_. La discussion se poursuivit sur les vacances agréables qu'elles avaient passées, et sur les bêtises des Maraudeurs.

Elles ne se doutaient pas qu'un lycanthrope aux sens aiguisés, avait surpris leur conversation depuis la cabine d'à côté.

.

- On doit vous suivre ? demanda Olive.

Les élèves de Poudlard descendaient du Poudlard Express sous un ciel lourd de nuages. Les premières années suivaient un grand homme, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les diligences. Olive et Felicity ne savaient pas trop où aller. Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber du ciel.

- Oui, répondit Lily, vous aurez votre répartition avant celle des premières années, donc on prend les diligences.

Les sœurs Potter sourirent à Lily, et la suivirent vers les diligences. Soudain Felicity se figea. Elle avait oublié. Oublié qu'elle les voyait.

Leur pelage noir. Leurs os saillants. Leurs yeux blancs dépourvus de pupille. Leurs ailes lisses. Leur regard fixe et vide. Les sombrals.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Felicity. Des images se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

De la neige. Un sourire. Une lune. Des larmes. Un homme en noir. Un cri. Un bruit sourd. Des larmes. Un visage...

- Felicity.

Le même visage se trouva à côté du sombral. Une illusion. Peut-être. Felicity approcha sa main du visage, et du bout des doigts, caressa la joue. Soudain, le visage se transforma, et celui de Remus prit sa place. Choquée par la similitude, elle murmura.

- Tu lui ressembles tant...

Remus fonça les sourcils, et tendit à son tour la main. Il essuya avec le pouce une goutte qui roulait sur la joue de la jeune fille. Une larme, une goutte de pluie ? Elle ne savait pas.

- Allez, viens, tu va être trempée.

Elle se réveilla finalement, et le regarda comme si elle le voyait enfin. Elle détourna ensuite du regard, à l'entrée de la diligence, Olive et Sirius les regardaient. L'une avec un regard inquiet, l'autre en fonçant les sourcils. Ils montèrent dans la diligence et se mirent en route. En silence.

Sirius se mit à réfléchir. Il se souvint de James en troisième année, après la mort de son père. Lui aussi s'était figé face au vide. Il avait dit avoir vu des chevaux noirs et ténébreux. Plus tard, James avait avoué avoir fait des recherches, ces chevaux étaient en fait des sombrals. On ne pouvait les voir que lorsque l'on avait vu la mort de près. Pour James, c'était son père. Pour Felicity, dans le cas où ce serait un membre de sa famille, ce n'était pas sa mère. Peut-être son père. Sirius fonça les sourcils, et se remémora ce jour là au cimetière.

_- Tu as un frère ? demanda Sirius._

_- Oui, un frère jumeau._

_- Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_Sirius n'eut pas de réponse._

Oui, c'était cela. Felicity avait probablement vu son frère mourir de ses propres yeux. Cependant, autre chose l'intriguait : l'étrange échange que la blonde avait eu avec Remus.

oOo

Pendant que les autres élèves – excepté les premières années qui devaient encore être sur le lac – prenaient place dans la Grande Salle, Felicity et Olive Potter attendaient en compagnie du professeur McGonagall, derrière la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles purent enfin entrer. McGonagall s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau magique. Elle prit la parole pour s'adresser à toute la salle.

- Comme vous le savez, nous accueillons cette année deux élèves de Salem...

Pendant qu'elle faisait son discours, un sentiment d'angoisse envahit les sœurs Potter. Elles étaient figées face à une incertitude : et si elles n'allaient pas être renvoyées à Gryffondor? Elles auraient aimé balayer cette incertitude d'un geste évasif de la main, mais elles en étaient incapables. Elles étaient effrayées à l'idée d'être envoyées dans une autre maison, ou pire, d'être dans des maisons différentes.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de la blonde, elle s'avança avec une mine déterminée, mais les genoux tremblotants vers McGonagall. Cette dernière eut à peine effleuré la chevelure blonde de l'adolescente avec le Choixpeau magique que le couvre-chef s'écria.

- Gryffondor!

Le coeur de Felicity s'envola. Le poids qui l'alourdissait avait disparu avec l'annonce de sa maison. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point sa peur avait été stupide. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Olive qui allait passer après elle, et rejoignit d'un pas vif la table des Gryffons qui l'acclamait – et la sifflaient –, à laquelle Lily avait gardé deux places pour elle et la brune.

Cette dernière les rejoignit, elle aussi le coeur léger, quelques seconde après.

Le sourire ne quitta pas leurs lèvres tout le long du repas, et tout le long de la soirée, après la répartition des premières années, surtout lorsqu'un Rusard apparut les cheveux entièrement de vert colorés, farce de Maraudeurs.

Maraudeurs qui leurs adressèrent des sourires charmeurs, comme toujours.

oOo

Les cours commencèrent le lendemain. Aux vues de leur emploi du temps, Felicity et Olive se réjouirent.

- Comment vous pouvez être contente avec autant d'heures? se lamenta James.

- C'est simple, dit Olive, à notre ép... école, les emplois du temps étaient largement plus chargés. C'est un rêve d'avoir autant d'heures de libres !

- Oh ! Regarde, ajouta Felicity, on commence par potions aujourd'hui !

Une grimace s'afficha sur de nombreux visages.

- Génial, dit Olive pas très convaincue.

Sirius rit d'un rire franc.

- Oli, tu n'aimes pas les potions ?

- J'ai horreur de ça. Je rate toujours mes préparations. En revanche, Lissy a des doigts de fée, elle est excellente dans la matière.

- C'est vrai Lissy? demanda Lily.

- Oui ! Allons-y. C'est l'heure.

Personne ne semblait pressé. Certainement pas Lily. Felicity et Olive se souvinrent que la rousse partageait sa table de travail de potion avec Severus.

Après quelques efforts, tout le monde se leva. Dans le couloir face à la classe du professeur Slugorn, les Gryffondors rejoignirent les Serpentards. Quelques moqueries et injures fusèrent, avant que le professeur n'apparaisse.

- Placez-vous comme vous le souhaitez, nous allons changer de place cette année, dit Slugorn.

Lily se précipita à une place libre loin du siège habituel qu'occupait ordinairement Rogue. Elle se retrouva donc devant les tables des Maraudeurs. Olive prit place à côté de la rousse, sachant parfaitement que sa sœur adoptive allait se placer au premier rang, à une table éloignée de celle de Severus cependant.

- Bonjour bonjour aux élèves de Salem. Felicity et Olive Potter, c'est bien cela ?

Les deux concernées hochèrent la tête. Slugorn semblait porter un regard brillant à la blonde. Il se souvenait probablement d'elle. Il s'adressa à toute la classe.

- Bien, étant donné qu'en général, après les BUSES, les élèves ont tendance à se relâcher, je propose qu'on fasse une petite évaluation.

De nombreux soupirs fusèrent dans la classe.

- Afin de contrôler vos niveaux, je vous propose donc de préparer un petit philtre de Mort Vivante, page 10 de votre livre. Vous avez une heure. Votre prochaine place dans la classe sera déterminée en fonction de la qualité de vos potions.

Ce dernier détail ne semblait pas beaucoup motiver les élèves. Ils prirent leurs livres et allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation. Felicity avait l'habitude de faire des potions parfaites, aussi il lui était impossible de faire semblant d'être médiocre dans la matière.

L'heure s'écoula lentement. Les élèves regardaient les gestes de leurs camarades, afin de voir s'ils s'y prenaient bien. Les plus futés s'autorisaient des regards sur les préparations de Rogue, qui cachait tant bien que mal se affaires, et de Lily, qui n'y fit pas attention. Au fond de la classe, James et Sirius s'échangeaient des conseils, sans grande discrétion. Remus et Peter se débrouillait comme ils le pouvaient. Olive avait du mal à coordonner ses gestes tellement elle semblait stressée. Quant à Felicity, elle s'y prenait avec calme et dextérité. Cette potion, elle l'avait déjà étudiée l'année dernière – ou plutôt, il y a trente-deux ans -.

Au bout du temps imparti, le professeur Slugorn indiqua que le temps était écoulé, et il alla inspecter les potions des élèves, en commençant par le fond.

- Monsieur Petitgrow, vous n'êtes arrivés qu'à la cinquième phase de la préparation ! Décidément. Mais ne vous offusquez pas monsieur, il est justement temps de regarder vos erreurs afin de vous améliorer. Monsieur Lupin, quant à vous, votre potion est loin d'être parfaite, mais vous avez fait un bel effort.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant les tables de Sirius et James.

- Monsieur Black, Potter a certainement oublié de vous indiquer comment extraire le jus de la fève soporifique, mais c'était un bel effort, vous resterez côte à côte, étant donné vos améliorations. Car Potter n'a pas été le seul à souffler.

Quelques gloussements fusèrent, puis le Slugorn passa à la rangée suivante. Il ne s'accorda aucun commentaire à la potion d'Olive, et haussa les sourcils face à celle de Lily, qui abordait presque la couleur idéale du philtre de Mort Vivante.

Le professeur de potions continua d'examiner les potions sans un commentaire. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Rogue, il dit.

- Parfait, comme toujours.

Mais avant de poursuivre, il ajouta.

- Mais voyons si quelqu'un a fait mieux.

Rogue fonça les sourcils. _Personne_ ne pouvait mieux faire que lui. Felicity aussi fonça les sourcils. D'après ces derniers mots, elle savait maintenant que Slugorn se souvenait d'elle comme une excellente élève. Elle se trouvait au bout de la rangée du premier rang, à l'opposé de Severus, elle s'autorisa un coup d'oeil aux élèves qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle, aucune potion n'était achevée. Donc, Slugorn pensait bel et bien à elle en disant ces mots. Enfin, le professeur arriva à son niveau. Il frappa ses mains d'un signe de joie, et sourit.

- Mais je vois que miss Potter est une prodige. Votre potion est parfaite, mais... pas aussi parfaite que celle de monsieur Rogue.

Slugorn sembla hésiter à ajouter un « Dommage ». Sans aucun doute, il aurait aimé trouver une autre rivale au talent du Serpentard, la première rivale étant Lily.

Slugorn s'éloigna d'elle, et partit s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Bien, bien, je vais maintenant vous annoncer les places que vous occuperez à mon prochain cours...


	11. The confidant

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Felicity fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette sur Sirius.

- Black, tu va arrêter de te moquer de moi par Merlin !

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et fit un sourire narquois.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter de rire. C'est hilarant. Blondinette se retrouve à côté de Servilius en potions.

Sirius se mit à mimer la scène.

- Rogue, j'adoooore faire les potions. Tu me donneras quelques conseils s'il te plaîîît ! J'aimerais arriver à ton niveau.

- Sirius arrête !

- Oui, bien sûr blondinette.

Felicity abaissa sa baguette. Aussitôt, Sirius reprit en imitant Rogue.

- D'accord, mais ne m'importune pas trop. Je dois quand même rester le meilleur élève et faire attention à entretenir le niveau de gras de ma magnifique chevelure.

- Stop j'ai dit !

La colère dans le ton de la jeune fille fit taire Sirius. Elle avait repointé sa baguette sur son visage, et parla en serrant les dents.

- Si tu parles de lui ainsi, il n'est pas étonnant que Rogue soit devenu aussi renfermé.

Elle rangea sa baguette. Et profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir pour ajouter.

- Lily nous as beaucoup parlé de Rogue et des Maraudeurs. Et toi, parmi les autres, tu es celui qui m'exaspère le plus. Je te connaissais avant même de te rencontrer. Tu te moques des autres sans te soucier de leurs sentiments.

Felicity fit une pause avant d'ajouter.

- Je connais aussi Rogue avant de le rencontrer. Il me fait de la peine, mais je le hais pour ce qu'il a osé dire à Lily. C'est _uniquement_ pour cette dernière raison que je désapprouve la décision de Slug de nous avoir mis à côté. Mis à part ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'aime faire des potions.

On pouvait encore lire la colère sur le visage de la blonde, mais son visage s'était un peu adoucit. Sirius profita qu'elle se soit calmée. Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux, et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Il laissa un petit silence s'installer, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il changea totalement de ton, pour changer de sujet. Il prit son ton le plus charmeur, associé à un sourire à envoûter les nymphes.

- Tu es si belle quand tu te mets en colère.

Le cœur de Felicity rata un battement. Elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase, avec le même ton. C'était exactement la même scène, mais avec une personne différente, des conditions différentes. Un battement de cœur, et elle revit la scène qu'elle avait vécu il y a des années avec une autre personne, puis le visage de Sirius remplaça celui qu'elle avait vu.

Du revers de la main, elle chassa celle du jeune Black, et se retourna. Elle s'éloigna à pas vifs, laissant un Sirius perplexe derrière elle.

.

- Où est passée Lissy ?

Sirius regarda Olive et haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

Olive jaugea le garçon du regard. Elle poussa un soupir.

- Tu as dû dire quelque chose de travers, comme d'habitude.

Sirius eut un soupir moqueur.

- Ouais.

Il n'avait rien dit de travers, au contraire, pour calmer Felicity, il lui avait fait un compliment, c'était tout. Il ne savait pas en quoi lui dire qu'elle était belle pouvait faire fuir, et même pleurer la jeune fille. Sauf si...

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, en compagnie d'Olive et Peter. Il n'y avait personne d'autres.

- Où sont James et Remus ?

Olive répondit avec un ton hautain.

- Si tu étais un peu observateur, tu remarquerais que James, Remus, Lily, et Enma ont cours de Divination, et que nous n'avons pas choisi cette option. En conséquence, ils ne sont pas là.

- En effet.

Il alla s'asseoir avec nonchalance à côté d'Olive. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et rapprocha la brune de lui.

- Mais que...

- Dis-moi, Olive, tu es célibataire ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la fille Potter. Elle se dégagea vivement de Sirius.

- Tu es direct, toi.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question.

Peter, assis en face d'eux eut un petit rire.

- Cela me regarde, Black.

Sirius leva les mains en signe de soumission.

- D'accord, on peut toujours essayer.

Il étira un sourire avant d'ajouter.

- Et Lissy ?

- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là.

- Non. Mais ça ne réponds pas à la question.

Olive ne voyait aucun mal à répondre à cette question. Cependant, elle était incapable d'y répondre.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu es sa meilleure amie non ?

Olive croisa les bras.

- Figure-toi que même si c'est ma meilleure amie, et qu'on se partage tout. On ne se parle pas toujours de nos histoires de cœur. Il me semble qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un avant que l'on ne... parte. Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Olive desserra les bras, et se mit à fixer le sol. Tout à coup, la discussion avait pris un ton sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si elle l'aimait vraiment, alors je l'aurais vue pleurer.

- Peut-être qu'elle se cachait, comme elle en a l'habitude.

Olive jeta un regard furtif à Sirius avant de revenir au sol.

- Tu es observateur. Mais Lissy ne se cache jamais à moi. Et je t'assure qu'elle n'a jamais pleuré pour une histoire de couple.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse.

- C'est faux.

- Elle me l'a dit.

- Si ça se trouve, tu te trompes, et elle te mentait.

Olive se tu. Laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, puis dit.

- Non, j'en suis certaine, je le lis dans ses yeux. Et je la connais. Elle ne veut pas tomber amoureuse.

Nouveau silence, puis se fut Peter qui brisa le silence.

- Et toi Olive. Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

Olive sursauta. Et poursuivit sa contemplation du sol.

- Cela me regarde.

Un silence s'installa. Peter sentit que la conversation était close, et alla s'installer à une table pour travailler ses potions. Sirius et Olive ne bougèrent pas. Sirius devait tirer les vers du nez à Olive. Il hésitait entre raconter ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait complimenté Felicity, ou dire qu'il avait entendu la blonde murmurer le nom de Matt dans son sommeil. Cette dernière option lui sembla la meilleure, car plus évidente. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius se pencha vers la jeune fille, elle le laissa faire.

- Si Felicity n'est amoureuse de personne, lui murmura Sirius dans l'oreille. Qu'en est-il de ce ''Matt'' ?

Olive sursauta, et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Elle t'a parlé de Matthew ?

Sirius ignorait totalement qu'ils avaient changé de registre.

- Elle murmurait son nom dans son sommeil, le jour où vous étiez partis au Chemin de Traverse.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et Felicity apparut. Olive chuchota.

- Ne lui parles jamais de Matthew.

Puis Olive se leva, et alla à la rencontre de sa meilleure amie.

- Lissy ! Tu es enfin là, figure toi que ce goujat tentait de me rallier à sa cause.

Le coin de la lèvre de Sirius tiqua. Que Olive détourne l'attention de Felicity était une chose, mais qu'elle le fasse en le prenant pour prétexte en était une autre. Il se leva, et détourna le canapé.

- C'est faux.

- Ah ! Regarde, il vient nous agresser, fit semblant de s'effrayer Olive en riant.

Felicity eut un sourire ironique.

- Je te l'avais dit que ce Sirius n'était qu'un homme assoiffé de femmes.

Sirius entra dans le jeu. La discussion précédente avait été oubliée. Il prit une pause de mort vivant et s'avança machinalement vers les filles.

- Femmes ! Femmes ! Manger !

Il s'arrêta, tira la langue, et les quatre occupants de la pièce éclatèrent de rire.

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à se raconter toutes sortes d'anectotes, et lorsqu'il fut l'heure, Olive et Peter partirent à leur cours d'étude des moldus, que Felicity et Sirius ne suivaient pas. Bientôt, Lily, Remus et James allaient les rejoindre. Sirius profita de cet instant seul à seul avec la jeune fille pour lui demander.

- Qu'est devenu l'homme qu'aimait Olive ?

Felicity sursauta.

- Elle t'en a parlé ?

- Non, mais ça se voit. Elle ne faisait que répondre que ça la regardait, mais ça attise ma curiosité.

- Tu as insisté ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Je le savais. Elle avait les yeux humides tout à l'heure.

Felicity se leva, et avança furieusement vers Sirius. Elle leva la main.

À cet instant, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Cela n'arrêta pas le geste de la blonde. La gifle claqua dans l'air.

- Lissy! s'écria Lily

La blonde ne fit pas attention à cette intervention.

- Ne t'avise pas de lui en reparler. Ni à Olive, ni à moi d'ailleurs.

Sirius, la main sur la joue, eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Chacun ses secrets, n'est-ce pas Felicity ? Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je lui ai demandé pour Matt.

Sirius se prit une nouvelle gifle, plus forte cette fois-ci.

- Matt c'est mon frère imbécile !

Felicity avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle n'en laissa pas une seule s'échapper. Sirius comprit où était son erreur. Felicity lui avait déjà parlé de son frère, sans citer son nom. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. En parler à Olive en pensant que ledit Matt était l'homme qu'elle aimait, était une erreur fatale. Felicity pressa ses paupières, puis rouvrit les yeux.

- Quand j'ai dit que parmi tous les Maraudeurs, c'était toi qui m'exaspérais le plus, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tu n'a pas conscience des sentiments des autres. Cesse d'être curieux et de poser des questions.

Felicity baissa la main, et regarda Sirius de haut. Le garçon soutint son regard. Felicity s'accorda une dernière phrase.

- Je t'interdis de reparler à Olive de ce sujet.

Sur ce, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos, et alla ramasser ses affaires, elle passa le barrage que constituait James Remus et Lily, pour sortir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais à la bibliothèque. Je ne veux pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Ça fait deux fois qu'il me met en colère aujourd'hui.

Lily s'apprêta à se retourner pour la suivre, mais Felicity l'arrêta d'un ordre.

- Non, ne me suis pas.

Résignée, Lily resta sur place, regardant la crinière blonde de son amie disparaître dans le couloir. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Lily leva la tête vers Remus.

- J'y vais. À l'évidence, je suis le seul ici à ne rien comprendre.

C'était une accusation. Mais James le démenti.

- Détrompe-toi. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, et je ne savais même pas que Felicity avait un frère.

- Moi non plus, avoua Lily.

Cela ne démonta pas Remus.

- Il n'empêche que je ne sais rien d'elle, et que moi au moins je ne lui poserai pas de questions.

Et il disparu derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Felicity ne répondit pas. Remus s'assit au siège à côté du sien. Il regarda la jeune fille. Cette dernière fixait son livre de Métamorphose sans le voir. Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Remus lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle l'attrapa, et se tamponna les yeux avec, avant de murmurer un « merci » à peine audible.

Remus la laissa dans son silence, et sortit à son tour son livre de métamorphose. Il entreprit de voir à l'avance le cours qu'allait leur faire dans une heure McGonagall.

Felicity, surprise de ne pas entendre de questions, leva enfin la tête vers Remus, qui avait maintenant le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Il était sérieux, et respectait le silence triste de la jeune fille. Touchée par ce geste, un sourire tendre vint naître sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme si gentil qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Remarquant qu'elle le fixait, Remus leva la tête. Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de parler.

Le sourire de Felicity s'agrandit.

- Tu es si gentil.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer, puis la blonde ajouta.

- Comment fais-tu pour être ami avec Sirius ?

Remus fit une exclamation moqueuse, puis dit avec ironie.

- Amis dans la bêtise.

Cela fit aussi rire Felicity.

- Maraudeurs...

Le visage de Remus se fit un peu plus sérieux.

- Tu sais Felicity, il n'en a pas l'air, mais Sirius peut-être très attentif parfois.

- Tu ne viens pas me réprimander j'espère ? se fâcha la jeune fille.

- Non, non. Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit pour l'accuser de ne pas voir les sentiments des autres, mais sache que ce que tu as dit est cruel. Sirius peut-être un parfait imbécile, mais il y a des moments où il a un cœur.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Tu n'a pas vu son visage quand tu as quitté la salle commune.

- Vraiment ?

Remus ne répondit pas, il se contenta de soutenir son regard avec tendresse. Il prit un ton plus léger, presque dégagé, pour demander.

- Alors, comment Sirius t'a mis deux fois en colère aujourd'hui ?

Le visage de Felicity s'assombrit. Remus lui adressa un sourire gentil, encourageant.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tu sais.

Généralement, quand les gens disaient ça, c'était pour encourager les personnes à parler. Si le ton n'y était pas, ça ne marchait pas. Mais là, le ton y était. Sa voix était douce, chaleureuse, et affectueuse. Il était si gentil. Felicity se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Pourquoi Merlin ait-il fallu que ce soit James et _Sirius_ qui sachent son secret, et non James et _Remus._ Ç'aurait été tellement mieux. Et elle ne devait rien révéler. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se confier un peu.

- La première fois, c'était en sortant du cours de Slug. Sirius s'est moqué de la nouvelle répartition en cours de potions. Il s'est moqué de moi, et surtout de Rogue. Je lui ai dit que c'était sa faute si Rogue était aussi renfermé.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- De ?

- Que Rogue est aussi renfermé ?

- Oh. C'est Lily qui nous a parlé de lui.

Remus hocha la tête, et l'engagea à poursuivre.

- Cela m'a mis en colère parce qu'honnêtement Rogue me fais de la peine. Et Sirius ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.

- Et comment ça a fini?

Felicity fonça les sourcils, puis rougit.

- Je suis partie, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je … euh. Il m'a fait un compliment pour me calmer, et... je suis partie.

Remus fonça les sourcils.

- Il ne t'a pas embrassée au moins ?

- Non non, je t'assure que non, si c'était arrivée il se serait retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Je suis partie, c'est tout.

Remus ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas.

- Et la deuxième fois ?

Felicity serra les poings.

- Cet imbécile a parlé avec Olive de nos histoires de cœur.

- Et ?

- Et, pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème d'en parler. Mais Olive...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a qu'elle aimait un homme, et a passé une année entière à le séduire, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où notre vie a basculé.

Remus savait que c'était difficile d'en parler. Il changea de sujet.

- Et ton frère ? Matt c'est ça ?

- Ça non plus, il n'aurait jamais du le dire à haute voix. Il est mort, et il le sait.

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Remus posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Felicity.

- Quand il a dit son nom, il croyait que c'était une autre personne.

- Il n'empêche qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le dire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, dit Remus après un court silence.

- Seuls Oli et Sirius savaient.

Le garçon fonça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi l'a-tu dit à Sirius, et pas à James par exemple ?

- Parce que c'est le seul à ne pas être délicat sur certains sujets. Je lui ai dit juste pour l'avertir. C'est le seul sujet qu'il faut éviter avec moi. James et Lily avaient deviné qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ma famille. Ils avaient aussi deviné qu'Olive portait une blessure dans son cœur.

Voilà que Felicity avait confié ses secrets à Remus. Sans le savoir, ce dernier était devenu son confident.


	12. Birthday ans Moaning Myrtle

- Ah Sirius tu tombe bien !

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée. C'était un jour spécial. Felicity s'était levée tôt spécialement. En descendant, elle avait croisé Sirius dans la salle commune. Cependant, ce dernier venait du portrait de la grosse dame, plutôt que des dortoirs, et cela attisa sa curiosité.

- Tu sors d'où ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais la jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps qu'il parle.

- Alors ? J'attends !

Elle avait changé de ton : de l'inquiétude, elle était passée à la joie et l'impatience.

- Hein? fut le seul mot que Sirius put prononcer.

- Tu ne sais pas? demanda Felicity un chouillat déçue.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- Bon.

Elle le contourna, et entreprit de sortir de la salle commune, il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Lissy, attends.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire un peu figé aux lèvres.

- Comme tu avais l'air de m'éviter, et comme je regrettes... Je suis désolé. Pour l'autre jour. Pardon.

Le sourire de Felicity s'agrandit, et devint franc. Elle lui adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Mais je te pardonne voyons. Tu n'a pas à t'en faire. Cependant...

Sirius s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille dise « Cependant, tu n'en reparle quand même pas à Olive. », mais elle dit une phrase tout à fait différente.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me faire comme cadeau ?

Elle avait posé ses poings sur ses hanches pour montrer que c'était un reproche, mais le ton joyeux de sa voix montrait que c'était quand même blagueur.

- Comme cadeau? répéta machinalement Sirius.

- Oui, c'est mon anniversaire.

- Hein ?

- Fais pas la sourde oreille, tu as très bien entendu.

- C'est ton anniversaire...

- Ou bien, tu es tout simplement lent d'esprit.

À cette remarque, Sirius se réveilla enfin. Il prit la jeune fille dans les bras, et s'écria.

- Joyeux anniversaire Felicity !

Puis il se mit à la chatouiller. Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la salle commune.

- Arrête. Tu va réveiller tout le monde.

Sirius obéit. Ils se sourirent.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'a pas de cadeau pour moi ?

- Le fait de me voir n'est-il pas un cadeau.

Felicity fonça les sourcils signe que c'en était pas un. Sirius mentit.

- Si, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais tu l'aura plus tard.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Pour la peine, tu va venir avec moi chercher mon cadeau.

Elle le tira par le bras, et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Felicity avoua.

- Merci, j'ai un peu peur d'y aller depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sirius ne comprenait pas.

- Où ?

- Au passage de Cerise.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Y chercher ton cadeau ? Mais personne ne connais ce passage.

- Si ! Moi, toi, James, Lily, et surtout Olive.

- Et alors ?

Ils étaient arrivés, Felicity prononça le mot de passe, et pénétra dans le passage en allumant sa baguette. En marchant, elle expliqua.

- Quand nous avons découvert ce passage en seconde année, en voyant que personne d'autre ne le connaissait, nous avons décidé d'acheter nos cadeaux pour nos dix-sept ans, et de les laisser là. Comme ça, on revient les chercher au moment venu. Nous avions douze et treize ans quand nous avons caché les cadeaux. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu me prendre.

- Vous êtes bizarres comme filles.

- Je sais, dit la blonde avec le même sourire.

Elle éclairait le mur de gauche, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa.

Sur le mur, deux mains blanches étaient peintes. Felicity indiqua avec fierté. Comme une enfant heureuse de montrer sa cachette secrète.

- Celle-ci, c'est la main de Olive, et celle-la, la mienne.

Puis elle demanda à Sirius de se pousser, et explora la marche sur laquelle il se trouvait. Elle y trouva une entaille, où l'on pouvait glisser les doigts afin de retirer la dalle de pierre. À l'intérieur, elle y trouva deux boîtes. Felicity caressa la plus grande boîte avec un gloussement.

- C'est le cadeau pour les dix-sept ans d'Oli.

Puis elle attrapa la seconde boîte. Elle referma la dalle, et s'assit dessus. Sirius prit place à ses côtés tandis que Felicity ouvrait le paquet. En ouvrant la boîte, elle découvrit un petit morceau de tissu, serti de deux bretelles. Elle en pinça une, et exhiba le soutien-gorge.

- Un bonnet A.

Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Felicity l'accompagna. Elle comprenait maintenant.

_Felicity, 15 ans, mis son soutien-gorge._

_- Tiens. On dirait que j'ai encore pris une taille._

_Olive gloussa._

_- Continue comme ça, c'est de mieux en mieux._

Felicity comprenait maintenant pourquoi Olive riait toujours lorsqu'elle prenait un bonnet supplémentaire au niveau de la poitrine.

- Voilà pourquoi elle se moquait de moi à chaque fois que j'augmentais, dit-elle entre deux rires.

- C'est clair que c'est trop petit pour toi maintenant, ajouta Sirius.

Ils continuèrent de rire gaiement, puis ils se calmèrent peu à peu. Sirius remarqua en pointant sa baguette sur la boîte.

- Regarde, il y a une autre boîte à l'intérieur.

Il ajouta avec un petit rire.

- La culotte qui va avec ?

Felicity poussa Sirius de l'épaule amicalement, et prit la petite boite entre les mains. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un bracelet en argent. À l'intérieur du bijou, était gravé les mots « Remember the 1th November 1938 ». Le jour de leur rencontre.

Des larmes de bonheur envahirent les yeux de Felicity. Elle sourit, émue. Elle enfila le bijou autour de son poignet, et rangea le soutien-gorge dans la boite. Elle prit celle-ci sous le bras, et se leva.

- Allons retrouver les autres.

Sirius se leva à son tour, et ils remontèrent le passage secret. Plutôt que de retourner dans la salle commune, ils descendirent directement dans la Grande Salle. Olive, Lily, et deux autres Maraudeurs se trouvaient déjà là. Felicity sauta au cou de sa sœur pour la remercier.

- C'est pour le premier ou pour le deuxième cadeau? demanda Olive.

- Pour celui que je porte à mon poignet, répondit la blonde en riant.

- Quel est l'autre cadeau ? demanda Lily perplexe.

Olive gloussa. Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre que c'était un secret, Sirius avait déjà exhibé ledit cadeau sur sa propre poitrine, par dessus sa chemise.

- Sirius! s'offusca Felicity.

- Quoi ? C'est ma taille, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il mit ses bras par derrière la tête, prit la pose d'un mannequin, afin de mettre en valeur son habillage.

- Monsieur Black !

Sirius fit une grimace, et se retourna vers MacGonagall.

- Oui professeur ?

- Veuillez retirer ceci sur-le-champ !

- Oui professeur.

Et il enleva le morceau de tissu – tant bien que mal – et le rendit à Felicity, qui le dissimula aussitôt dans une de ses poches. Toute la tablée éclata de rire. Quand ils purent enfin se calmer, et se mettre à manger, Lily poussa un paquet vers Felicity, aussitôt imitée par James.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

La jeune fille leur arracha les cadeaux des mains. Avide de les découvrir, elle déchira et découvrit, de la part de Lily, un livre de cuisine (« pour que tu t'améliores, et mettes moins de sel dans tes plats »), et de celle de James une magnifique paire de bottines (« Oli m'a dit que tu t'en mordais les doigts de ne pas les avoir achetées »). Lorsque le courrier arriva, elle reçut également de la part de Elisabeth Potter un superbe pull en cachemire. (« L'hivers sera rude, mais l'année encore plus ! ») .

La journée commençait déjà bien. Mais quelqu'un manquait dans son entourage.

- Où est Remus ?

Le visage des Maraudeurs devint sombre. Felicity, sa sœur, et Lily attendirent qu'on lui réponde. James répondit.

- Il ne viens pas en cours aujourd'hui.

- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas manqué le rapprochement évident entre Felicity et Remus durant le semaine dernière. Cependant, ils ne savaient comment réagir. Felicity, afin d'avoir la réponse à sa question, se mit à charmer son frère. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Elle passa donc à Peter, mais Enma, sa petite amie, vint reprendre son dû. D'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, elle rejeta ses long cheveux blonds en arrière, et vint se coller à Sirius.

- S'il-te-plaît, lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Sirius de leva d'un geste brusque, puis annonça.

- On est mardi. On doit aller en potions ! C'est l'heure.

Felicity s'effondra presque, mais suivit docilement ses amis dans les couloirs. Elle demanda à Lily si elle avait des nouvelles de Remus, mais celle-ci répondit par la négative, en ajoutant un ''désolée'' sincère. Olive n'en savait pas plus, et Enma, encore moins. Les Maraudeurs cachaient décidément Remus. Cependant, avant d'entrer dans le cours du professeur Slugorn, Sirius la retint dans le couloir.

- Je t'emmènerais le voir tout à l'heure. On a deux heures de libre.

Felicity sauta de joie, et entra en cours.

.

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

Felicity se tourna vers Olive, qui avait posé la question, et lui adressa un sourire désolé. Peter demanda à Sirius qui tirait Felicity par le poignet.

- Vous allez où ?

Sirius passa son bras autour des hanches de Felicity, et répondit avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

- Faire des cachoteries.

Sur ce, Sirius et Felicity disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir en riant.

- On va où ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Tu verras.

Ils continuèrent à monter les étages, puis ils tournèrent à un couloir, et s'immobilisèrent devant une porte.

- L'infirmerie ?

Felicity attrapa la manche de Sirius, et lui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était palpable. Sirius la rassura avec un grand sourire, et lui dit.

- Juste une farce qui a mal tourné. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas très convainque, mais ne dit rien. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'infirmerie, et le garçon la mena jusqu'à un mur de rideaux.

- Attends.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers les voilages, puis lui fit geste d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit. Sirius referma le rideau derrière elle, restant à l'extérieur.

Felicity porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer son exclamation. Si Remus n'avait apparemment pas de blessures superficielles, il semblait fatigué bien qu'il soit dans un sommeil profond. Elle alla s'asseoir au tabouret à côté du lien, et fixa le visage du garçon endormi.

- Quelle bêtise avez-vous encore fait ? Murmura-t-elle attendrie.

Elle continua à fixer le visage de Remus, et porta une plus grande attention aux cicatrices qui parcouraient depuis toujours son visage. Du bout du doigt, elle en caressa une qui lui barrait la joue.

Doucement, à ce contact, Remus ouvrit les yeux. Felicity lui sourit.

- Salut toi.

Remus sourit à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Felicity ne s'offusqua pas de la question.

- Je viens voir si tu va bien voyons. Tu m'a l'air fatigué.

- Je suis fatigué.

Felicity poussa un soupir. Remus se mit en position assise.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé que tu sois en forme pour mon anniversaire.

- C'est ton anniversaire ?

- Oui.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit.

Remus et Felicity se sourirent. Le garçon avoua.

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

Puis sa mine devint songeuse, et il ajouta.

- Ah si.

Felicity ne comprit pas tout de suite les intentions de Remus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva dans un effort ultime le bras pour le passer derrière son cou, et rapprocher son visage du sien, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, mais cela suffit à faire naître un sourire à leurs lèvres. Remus appuya son front contre celui de Felicity, et murmura.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Liss.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Le rideau s'ouvrit à la volée. Pris en flagrant délit, Felicity s'écarta de Remus d'un mouvement vif, et se tourna vers... James ?

Un peu plus loin derrière le brun à lunettes, se tenait Sirius, les mains derrière le dos, la tête basse tournée vers la gauche, d'un air coupable. Il avait vivement tourné la tête dès qu'il avait remarqué que le malade et la blonde s'embrassaient. James, une main posée sur son torse, l'autre accrochée au rideau, avait aussi été surpris par la scène, mais cela ne changea pas ses mots pour autant.

- Désolé de vous déranger. Je savais que Sirius allait t'emmener le voir, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa soeur.

De la main qui tenait il y a quelques secondes le rideau, il attrapa le poignet de Felicity.

- Je suis vraiment navré Lissy, mais Remus doit se reposer.

La jeune fille se délivra de son frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a passé une longue nuit.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord ?

- J'ai reçu un coup dans les côtes.

Felicity haussa un sourcil.

- En cours de Divination ?

- Avant le cours de Divination. La douleur est revenue en cours.

En effet, James avait été blessé la veille par son ami lycanthrope, mais avait ignoré sa douleur, celle-ci n'avait fait que s'intensifier, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Felicity serrait la mâchoire.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de le voir ?

James savait que s'il était trop insistant, il risquait de se mettre à dos sa sœur. Son visage s'adoucit, et il caressa la joue de la blonde.

- Désolée Lissy. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, mais Remus doit se reposer. Il sera en meilleure forme demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Étrangement, cela suffit à convaincre Felicity. Elle retira la main de James de sa joue.

- Guéris toi James. (elle se tourna vers Remus). Remets-toi vite Rem'.

Elle commença à s'éloigner. D'un signe de la tête, James ordonna à Sirius de la suivre, puis il se tourna vers son ami lycanthrope. Ce dernier lui adressait un regard plein de reproches.

- Tu aurais pu attendre ne serais-ce qu'une minute. Je l'aurais renvoyé de moi-même.

- Désolé Remus. Mais imagines que tu aie des pulsions durant la journée. Ça c'est déjà produit une fois, je ne prendrai pas le risque que ça se reproduise.

Pour confirmer ces propos, James pointa son doigt sur sa jambe. Fort heureusement, Remus l'avait mordu sur la cuisse de jour – un lendemain de pleine lune – et n'était pas transformé.

James adressa un dernier sourire à son ami.

- J'ai fais ça pour la protéger.

Et James disparut dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

.

- Lissy, attends-moi.

Sirius rattrapa la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea d'un geste vif, et se retourna vers lui. Un instant, elle semblait perdue, mais son visage se transforma bien vite. Elle afficha un grand sourire pour dire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu troublée par ce qui viens de se passer.

- James ne …

- Non, pas James, le coupa-t-elle.

En effet, James avait raison de lui dire de s'en aller, pour laisser son ami se reposer. En fait, elle songeait plus à ce qu'il s'était passé avec...

- Remus, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Sirius coupa sa respiration. Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de disserter en son fort intérieur à ce sujet, Felicity affichait déjà un sourire encore plus grand, et dit.

- C'est mon anniversaire. Il faut que je me refasse une beauté.

Sur ce, Felicity se dirigea à pas vifs vers les toilettes les plus proches. Sirius grimaça.

- Ne va pas ici.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller me maquiller quand même.

Sirius ne répondit rien, pour ne pas faire changer d'humeur la jeune fille avec qui il venait de se réconcilier. Il espéra juste que rien n'allait se passer. Il se contenta alors de s'adosser au mur à l'entrée des toilettes des filles. Felicity sortit son mascara de son sac, et entreprit de s'en mettre. Sirius engagea la conversation.

- Tu as dix-sept ans, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- C'est rare que des élèves fêtent leur anniversaire en début d'année.

- Je sais, c'est pas commun. Mais tu es dans le même cas que moi Sirius. Dans un mois, tu fêtes aussi tes dix-sept printemps.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il laissa un petit silence s'installer avant de demander.

- Tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes embrassés, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

La voix de Felicity était emprunte de nostalgie. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, la jeune fille qui avait cessé tout mouvement reprit son maquillage.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Felicity cessa de bouger, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne répondit pas. N'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une silhouette se dessinait derrière elle. En la découvrant dans le miroir, Felicity avait poussé un cri de surprise.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Felicity Lupin.

Sous le choc la blonde ne bougea pas, elle se contenta de fixer le reflet dans le miroir. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retourna enfin pour voir si ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Et c'était trop réel. Elle sentait même le souffle froid du fantôme glacer sa peau. Un murmure, un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Miranda Folgs.


	13. The taste of a birthday cake

- Miranda Folgs.

Le fantôme éclata d'un rire jaune.

- Tu peux m'appeler Mimi Geignarde, comme tout le monde.

Felicity ne répondit pas. Sirius quant à lui, était immobile à l'entrée, incapable de comprendre : Felicity connaissait ce fantôme. L'échange continuait.

- Tu n'a pas changé, Lupin.

- Toi non plus Mimi.

- Normal! hurla le fantôme. Tu es la dernière à m'avoir vue avant ma mort !

- Ta mort...

Mimi Geignarde rit encore fortement.

- HAHA ! OUI JE SUIS MORTE PAUVRE ANDOUILLE !

Felicity semblait avoir du mal à avaler cette information. Mimi, face à son air perdu décida de changer de ton, et de feindre la mélancolie.

- C'est étrange. L'une des deux inséparables, toi, était mon amie dans mes moments de tristesse. L'autre, mon ennemi.

La blonde était toujours incapable de dire un mot.

- Et étrangement, le jour où je suis morte, vous avez toutes deux disparu. Ensembles. J'ai pensé que vous aviez fui. Que tu avais préféré Olive à moi. J'ai pensé ça jusqu'à ce que je vous trouve entre les murs, un beau jour où je m'amusais à traverser le château de long en large.

- Quoi ?!

La jeune fille avait enfin ouvert la bouche. Mais Mimi Geignarde la fit taire en la traversant.

- Eh oui ! J'ai vu que vous aviez été pétrifiées.

- Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit?! s'étrangla Felicity.

À nouveau, Mimi la fit taire en la traversant.

- Pourquoi ? Ça me paraît évident.

Mimi, qui était montée jusqu'au plafond descendit en piqué sur Felicity tel un faucon sur sa proie. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, de quoi effrayer suffisamment la blonde.

- Olive est responsable de ma mort. Et toi, tu m'as abandonnée ce jour là.

Mimi traversa une fois Felicity. Un seconde fois. Une troisième, et la blonde tomba à genoux, glacée. Mimi alla disparaître dans le sol.

Felicity sentait les larmes venir à ses yeux. Elle poussa un hurlement lorsque la tête de Mimi émergea des grilles à ses pieds.

- OU EST OLIVE ?

Felicity ne bougea pas.

- OU EST OLIVE ? hurla Mimi Geignarde encore plus fort.

Felicity ne répondit pas. N'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un lui avait attrapé le poignet, en la forçant à se lever, et elle courait déjà derrière Sirius. Elle avait complètement oublié sa présence. Elle le suivit docilement – en courant tout de même – bien qu'elle ne sache pas où il la menait.

En réalité Sirius lui même n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. Certainement pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Mimi saurait alors où trouver Olive. Exposer le fantôme qui les suivait à la foule comportait de grands risques : en outre, Mimi risquait fort de dévoiler le passé de Felicity et d'Olive. Un éclair d'intelligence traversa la tête du jeune Black.

À l'évidence, la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller voir un professeur, et fort heureusement, la classe la plus proche était celle du cours de Métamorphose.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la classe de la vice-directrice à la volée. Une vingtaine d'élèves de première année tournèrent la tête vers eux.

- Professeur !

Surprise, MacGonagall remit ses lunettes en place, et demanda comme outragée.

- Mais, enfin ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Sirius – ou Felicity – n'eut pas de temps de répondre. Mimi Geignarde avait pénétré la classe, et semait la pagaille en faisant voler divers objets dans tout les sens tout en criant qu'elle voulait voir une certaine Olive. Les premières années poussèrent des cris, et tentèrent de fuir la classe – sans vraiment y parvenir.

Passée sa seconde surprise, MacGonagall sortit sa baguette, et ligota d'un sort dont elle seule avait le secret, le fantôme hystérique, qui cessa aussitôt de bouger. Elle intima sa classe au silence, et à l'immobilité, et prit la parole.

- Cette heure de cours est terminée.

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie, mais la professeur leva les mains pour maintenir le silence.

- Vous me rédigerez un compte rendu sur le sort que nous venons d'apprendre pour la semaine prochaine. Deux feuilles de parchemin, recto-verso.

Elle balaya les soupirs d'un geste de la main.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Tête basse, les élèves de première année sortirent de la classe. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que la professeur, Felicity et Sirius – ainsi que Mimi – elle poussa un soupir.

- Je savais que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Monsieur Black, veuillez aller chercher miss Potter, et menez la à mon bureau.

Sirius fit demi-tour, et disparut dans le couloir. MacGonagall adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Felicity.

- Veuillez me suivre, mademoiselle.

Felicity hocha la tête, et suivit le professeur de métamorphose dans l'arrière-classe, qui lui servait de bureau. D'un coup de baguette, le fantôme ligoté de Mimi Geignarde fut lui aussi déplacé dans le bureau. MacGonagall invita à s'asseoir la jeune fille, et lui offrit du thé, pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Bientôt, Olive fit son apparition, suivie de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant en grand la porte.

Puis Olive se figea. Elle venait de remarquer la présence du fantôme ligoté dans un coin de la pièce. Fantôme qui s'était remis à gigoter en la voyant. Olive devint blême, et raide comme un manche à balais.

- Mesdemoiselles, je propose que nous ne perdions pas de temps, il se trouve que cette affaire a interrompu une de mes heures de cours, et je ne souhaites pas qu'une seconde heure soit annulée.

MacGonagall ingurgita une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que le jour où vous avez disparu, miss Miranda Folgs a été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes des filles.

Olive et Felicity laissèrent échapper une exclamation.

- Ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle le directeur de votre époque a décidé de ne pas ébruiter votre disparition.

- Mais !

MacGonagall leva la main.

- Ecoutons simplement ce qu'a à dire miss Folgs.

D'un coup de baguette, un bâillon invisible fut retiré de la bouche du fantôme. Mimi ne dit tout d'abord rien, se contentant de fixer Olive avec un regard emplit de haine. Puis elle éclata.

- Tu t'es moquée de mes lunettes Olive. C'est _entièrement de ta faute_ si je suis _morte_ dans les toilettes ce jour là ! J'étais partie me réfugier dans les toilettes parce que tu t'étais moquée de mes lunettes ! Tu n'es qu'une …

MacGonagall avait levé sa baguette et fait taire Mimi dans sa colère. Cette dernière continuait de pester en silence contre son ennemie. La professeur écourta l'entrevue.

- Nous allons renvoyer le fantôme de Miranda Folgs de Poudlard pour la durée où vous étudierez ici. Vous pouvez partir.

Le ton ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait discuter plus longuement. MacGonagall devait avoir passé une semaine des plus difficiles pour ne pas être apte à parler d'un sujet aussi grave plus de dix minutes. Felicity se leva, attrapa le poignet d'Olive, et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

.

La brune était toujours pâle, et avais le regard vide. Elle se laissait faire sans rien dire. C'est à peine si on voyait qu'elle était consciente de marcher. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Felicity n'accorda pas un regard à la surprise de Peter, et conduisit directement Olive dans les dortoirs.

Elle la fit s'asseoir sur son lit, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que sa sœur s'autorisa une parole.

- C'est... ma faute.

Felicity lui caressa la joue. Bien qu'elle soit aussi choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'Olive.

- Non, Oli. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si. Je me suis... moquée de ses lunettes.

Olive fondit en larmes. Sa sœur la prit dans ses bras, sans mot dire. Olive poursuivit sa lamentation.

- Je savais qu'elle était très susceptible... Ce jour là... Je me suis moquée d'elle... parce... parce que...

- Chuut...

Felicity caressait les cheveux de sa sœur qui avait de fréquents sursauts en sanglotant. Elle la berçait imperceptiblement, comme une enfant à qui on aurait dit de vilaines choses.

- Il était là.

Felicity cessa aussitôt de bouger. Elle s'écarta d'Olive, lui murmura un pardon vide de sens, et s'en alla, l'abandonnant à son chagrin.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait partir. Elle n'avait jamais caché ses larmes à Olive. Mais c'était un cas spécial. Elle retint ses larmes, mais sentait bien qu'elle allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir lutter contre la force de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle ne fit que traverser la pièce, mais Sirius tenta de l'arrêter.

- Felicity ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Laisse-moi! Ordonna-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle quitta la pièce, et, inconsciemment, ses pas la menèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésita, puis fit demi-tour. Elle trouva un placard à balai, et décida de s'y cacher pour enfin se lâcher.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pleurait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris que Miranda était partie pleurer ce jour là ? Parce que Olive était à l'origine du réfugiement de Miranda dans les toilettes le jour de sa mort ? Parce Olive avait fait cela à cause de Lui ? Ou bien parce que d'autre part, c'était aussi sa faute à elle-même ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle était dégoûtée qu'un simple garçon soit à l'origine de tant de problèmes, et, indirectement, à une mort.

Elle se sut combien de temps elle passa là, à pleurer, mais lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle n'avait plus de larmes, et se sentait tellement vide. Elle regarda le mur qui lui faisait face, et prit la décision de retourner à l'infirmerie. James n'était plus là, et c'était tant mieux. Elle traversa le rideau, et alla s'allonger aux côtés de Remus, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Bien que surpris, Remus prit un ton léger.

- Alors, c'était vous le boucan avec Mimi Geignarde tout à l'heure.

Felicity ne répondit pas. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler, ne voulait pas qu'il entende les pleurs dans sa voix. Elle s'enferma dans son mutisme tandis qu'il la regardait cacher son visage dans son cou. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il soupira.

- Je suis condamné à te réconforter sans jamais que tu me dises de quoi il retourne, je me trompe ?

Felicity ne répondit pas. Remus regardait Felicity d'un regard tendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de son mutisme, et peut-être que ça valait mieux. Elle était si belle, même lorsqu'elle semblait aussi fragile. Pauvre petite créature blessée. Si belle... Il renifla le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux blonds. Cette douce odeur...

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement. Sa main se crispa.

- Va-t-en.

Felicity ne bougea pas. Elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

- Va-t-en, répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

La respiration de Felicity s'interrompit. Elle releva la tête vers Remus. Le visage de ce dernier était crispé, presque trop dur à son avis.

- Mais...

- Va-t-en, dit Remus pour la troisième fois.

C'était une torture pour lui de lui dire cela, mais cela valait mieux. Dans un mouvement de détresse, Felicity se leva, et elle s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Elle croisa sans y faire attention Sirius, et entreprit de sortir du château.

.

Sirius entra dans l'infirmerie, et alla directement voir Remus, dont il savait qu'il venait de recevoir la visite de Felicity quelques secondes plus tôt. Le lycanthrope se tenait le front avec les deux mains, regardant vaguement les draps. Sirius s'appuya sur le mur, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, avec son habituel air de nonchalance, et dit.

- Je viens de croiser Felicity.

Sirius ne poursuivit pas, il n'en eut pas besoin.

- J'ai eu... une sorte de pulsion, avoua Remus.

Sirius opina.

- Je vois.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Échange court, et pauvre en informations.

- Repose-toi bien, Remus.

Sirius s'en alla sans un autre regard à son ami. Ce dernier avait retiré ses mains de son front, pour mieux les fixer. Ses paumes étaient encore agitées de spasmes, signes de sa condition qu'il ne détestait qu'encore plus.

.

Felicity n'avais jamais passé une journée aussi catastrophique. Pire, c'était un anniversaire catastrophique.

Pour résumer, elle avait passé un bon début de journée avec ses cadeaux, puis elle s'était attristée par l'état de faible santé de Remus, à l'infirmerie. En rendant visite à ce dernier, il l'avait embrassée, ce qui ne put que la troubler. Elle avait été renvoyée avec brutalité de l'infirmerie par son propre frère, et s'était pour ainsi dire faite agresser par un fantôme qui avait failli révéler son passé à toute l'école. Ce même fantôme l'accusait, avec Olive, d'être responsable de sa mort. Olive avait avoué que si elle avait insulté Mimi, c'est parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait était présent, pire, quelque part, c'était donc aussi la faute de Felicity. Enfin, lorsqu'elle était partie se réfugier dans les bras de Remus, ce dernier lui avait violemment demandé de s'en aller, alors qu'une heure plus tôt ils avaient échangé un baiser.

Lorsqu'ils étaient retournées en cours, elle s'était plongée dans un silence insondable, personne ne connaissant la cause exacte de son mutisme.

Le seul point positif, c'est lorsque Olive vint auprès d'elle, pour qu'elles puissent chacune s'excuser, de rien de particulier.

Il y avait bien un autre point positif, qui relevait plus de la blague que d'un heureux fait ; la totalité des élèves de Poudlard, durant le dîner, s'étaient mis à chanter « joyeux anniversaire » à Felicity. Cadeau des Maraudeurs.

oOo

Felicity se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Elle avait bien dormi, et fait un beau rêve, qui n'était en fait qu'un souvenir heureux. Elle s'étira longuement, et resta quelques instants à regarder autour d'elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le dortoir à s'ennuyer. Elle avait besoin de bouger. Aujourd'hui, elle était de bonne humeur, en contraste à la veille. Une fois prête elle descendit donc dans la salle commune, bien décidée à s'occuper le temps que la tour se réveille.

Mais une fois arrivée dans le vaste salon, elle remarqua avec effroi que James s'y trouvait déjà. Elle ne savait trop d'où il sortait, mais lui aussi semblait surpris de la voir. Sa présence n'atténua pas l'humeur de Felicity.

- Bonjour frérot !

James, qui avait craint que sa sœur ne soit fâchée contre lui pour l'avoir renvoyée de l'infirmerie la veille, se rassura. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, content de voir qu'elle était joyeuse aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Lissy !

Mais qu'il soit rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée, n'atténuait pas ses remords. Aussi, il ajouta.

- Désolé pour hier.

Felicity haussa les sourcils, pour l'inciter à s'expliquer.

- De t'avoir renvoyée de l'infirmerie.

- Oh.

Pour poursuivre, la blonde prit un ton léger et plaisantin.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, Remus aussi m'a chassée quand je suis venue le voir après l'incident avec Mimi Geignarde.

James semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Sirius m'a tout dit, expliqua-t-il.

- Je sais, dit Felicity sur le même ton.

Le silence s'installa. Une question mordait les lèvres de James, mais il hésitait à la poser. Finalement, il se lança.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Comment ça? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien. Vous vous êtes embrassés, mais je sais pas trop comment tu as réagit au fait que tu le renvoie. Alors, finalement, tu penses que vous formez un couple ou pas ?

Elle le regarda avec curiosité : n'était-ce pas à Lily et Olive de lui poser ce genre de questions ?

-Tu es ma sœur, et Remus, mon meilleur ami, alors du coup…, s'expliqua-t-il.

Felicity sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion, presque feinte. Puis elle répondit avec honnêteté.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de lui. Si il ne fait rien, on en restera là, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

James opina, et s'apprêta à remonter dans son dortoir. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, sa sœur le prévint.

- Ne lui dis rien. C'est à lui de savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

James se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette conversation restera entre nous.

Et le garçon disparu dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Olive sortit aussitôt de celui des filles.

- Moi j'ai tout entendu !

Elle semblait joyeuse, et presque excitée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- C'est donc avec Remus que tu as disparu hier !

Felicity ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer sa curieuse de sœur avec un regard blasé. Olive se tortillait comme un margouillat (pour info, un margouillat est un petit lézard) auprès de la blonde, avide de détails.

- Raconte-moi tout.

Bien qu'amusée, Felicity détourna du regard. Elle dit avec ironie.

- Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie.

Olive fit une mine outragée.

- Mais je m'en fiche, ce qui compte, c'est...

Elle continua à se tortiller comme un margouillat en faisant les yeux doux à la blonde.

- … que vous vous êtes embrassés.

Olive mima un instant un baiser, puis demanda.

- C'était bien ? Quel goût ça avait ?

Felicity se contenta de rougir et détourna à nouveau du regard, elle fixait une fissure dans la pierre au plafond. Soudain, il lui sembla qu'Olive avait cessé tout mouvement. Lorsque cette dernière reprit la parole après un silence, son ton était totalement différent, très sérieux.

- Tu va faire comme avant ? Pas d'amour, c'est ça ? Tu as déjà pensé à ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ?

Felicity ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle dit enfin.

- Les hommes font croire qu'ils ont des sentiments, pour séduire les femmes. Ils sont imbus d'eux mêmes. Ils ne ressentent rien d'autre qu'un désir de puissance et d'autorité. Ce sont des égoïstes.

Olive n'ignorait pas ce qui amenait Felicity à dire de telles paroles. Mais elle ne les approuvait pas.

- Tu te trompes Lissy.

Un silence lourd s'installa. S'apercevant que le terrain devenait dangereux, Olive reprit son ton léger et curieux, et se tortilla à nouveau en se collant à sa sœur.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel goût ça avait ?

Cela eut le don d'arracher à nouveau un sourire à Felicity. Finalement, elle éclata de rire, et pinça la joue de la brune.

- Le goût d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. Avec la cerise dessus.

Les deux sœurs partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.


	14. I don't think so

Remus fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Olive était encore en train de se tordre comme un margouillat auprès de Felicity pour avoir des détails lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit. En voyant le garçon dans l'encadrement de la porte, les deux filles cessèrent de gesticuler. La brune fit même imperceptiblement un pas en arrière. Remus ne leur accorda qu'un regard, et il se dirigea lentement vers le dortoir des garçons. Felicity le suivait du regard, avec l'expression la plus neutre possible. Olive recula encore d'un pas pour se tapir dans l'ombre.

Remus sentait le regard bleu perçant de Felicity sur sa nuque. Cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il traversa la pièce en fixant la porte du dortoir. Cependant, au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, il fit une pause.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me fixer ainsi Lissy.

Il poussa un soupir, et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était irrésistible. C'était ce qui changeait tout. Il fit demi-tour, et en quelques secondes, il fut face à la blonde. La prit dans les bras. Felicity retint son souffle lorsque Remus posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça hier.

Ses paroles semblaient sincères. Il respira le doux parfum de ses cheveux, et s'écarta un peu d'elle, mais en resserrant leur étreinte.

- Felicity, souffla-t-il.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, jouèrent un instant ensemble, puis le baiser devint plus profond. Plus passionné.

Olive, dans son coin, voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce baiser. Elle se demandait ce que ressentait Felicity. À quoi elle jouait.

La porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il serait en meilleure forme aujourd'hui, déclara James amusé.

Remus abandonna les lèvres de Felicity pour tirer la langue au brun à lunettes. Olive profita du débarquement des Maraudeurs au complet pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle dit d'un ton moqueur.

- Dire qu'on n'est à Poudlard que depuis une semaine ! Felicity, tu es une croqueuse d'hommes.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de tirer la langue. Mais Olive ne savait que trop bien comment la provoquer. Elle haussa les épaules, et déclara.

- Mais bon, tant qu'il y a de l'amour...

Felicity tressaillit, et jeta un regard noir à son amie. Cette seconde était suffisante à Olive. Suffisante, car la blonde avait réagit comme elle l'avait prévu, et étant donné qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Remus, ce dernier avait dû ressentir ce spasme. Cependant, Felicity ne se laissa pas faire.

- Manque plus que James et Lily fassent pareil.

La rousse, qui venait de débarquer dans la salle commune – qui entre temps s'était remplie – demanda pourquoi on avait prononcé son nom.

- Quoi ?

Puis elle remarqua que Felicity, qui avait prononcé la phrase, était dans les bras de Remus. Ils étaient à l'évidence devenus un couple, et cela incluait que la blonde demandait à ce que...

- Oh, non, dit-elle.

James lui adressa un sourire charmeur, et posa un genou à terre devant Lily. Tout en se moquant, le jeune Potter demanda.

- Ma douce Lily. Pourquoi ne pas écouter les conseils de ma sœur, et t'offrir à moi. Accorde-moi ta main.

- Certainement pas !

Tout le monde – ou du moins les élèves qui avaient suivit la scène – éclata de rire. Y compris James et Lily.

Felicity attendit que le fou rire général se calme, et que les autres élèves s'en aillent, pour se libérer des bras de Remus. Elle alla attraper le poignet de Lily.

- Viens. J'ai faim. Allons manger. En passant, je te dirais comment mieux rejeter une demande.

Bien évidemment, Felicity rigolait, mais Lily suivit la docilement, sous le regard estomaqué de James.

- Traîtresse.

Felicity tira la langue à James, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil, et disparut avec Lily. Remus s'apprêtait à les suivre, lorsque Olive le retint du poignet. Il tourna des yeux surpris vers elle.

- Il faut que je te prévienne. J'étais sérieuse quand je disais que Lissy était une croqueuse d'hommes.

Remus garda une expression neutre, et se dégagea d'un geste vif. Il disparu à son tour dans le trou béant du portrait de la grosse dame, Peter le suivant de près.

On pouvait lire sur le visage d'Olive de l'inquiétude. Elle semblait même blessée par le geste de Remus. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de James et Sirius qui étaient restés avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda James.

Olive tourna des yeux emprunts de détresse vers son frère. Elle avala sa salive avant de dire.

- Felicity n'est jamais sortie avec quelqu'un par amour.

- Et? demanda Sirius qui sentait qu'il y avait une suite.

- Et elle va détruire son cœur à petit feu, comme pour les autres.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça? demanda James

- Lui a-t-elle déjà dit qu'elle l'aimait ?

Aucun des deux Maraudeurs ne répondit. Ils n'en savaient rien.

- Si non, Remus est fichu.

Olive tourna le dos aux deux garçons. Puis dit avec un ton plus léger.

- Je me demande juste comment elle va s'y prendre cette fois.

Et Olive s'en alla.

Les deux garçons sur les talons.

.

Le soir, James débarqua victorieux dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. Il exhiba triomphalement une feuille de papier, et annonça en criant.

- Ce samedi, dix heures, qualifications pour ceux qui veulent intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

La foule, excitée, poussa une exclamation de joie. Des élèves allaient déjà inscrire leurs noms sur le bout de parchemin qu'avait collé James sur le panneau d'affichage.

Remus ne réagit pas à l'émeute générale. Il n'assisterait pas aux qualifications. Il fallait qu'il rattrape les cours, et qu'il se repose.

oOo

Felicity croisa Sirius dans le couloir. Ou du moins, elle le percuta. Le garçon revêtait son ancienne tenue de joueur de Quidditch. La jeune fille se dirigeait justement vers le terrain. Felicity fonça les sourcils.

- Je savais pas que tu étais joueur.

Sirius se passa nonchalamment une main dans les cheveux.

- Bah, ouais. Il faut que je me représente, James m'a dit d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile sur le terrain, je sais pas si il va me reprendre cette année.

Felicity lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle attrapa le visage de Sirius entre ses mains, et lui dit avec détermination.

- C'est ton ami. Et de toute façon, je suis certaine que tu es un excellent joueur.

Son ton était emprunt de conviction, et cela suffit à redonner confiance à Sirius. Avec la confiance, revint cette irrésistible nonchalance qui lui était propre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi. Le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère. C'était étrange. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Une étincelle vint naître dans leurs yeux.

Puis soudain, Sirius combla l'espace qui les séparait.

Prise au dépourvu, Felicity tenta d'abord de se dégager. Mais Sirius l'en empêcha. Puis, elle prit conscience d'une chose.

Elle aimait ça.

Alors elle dégagea ses mains pour les passer autour du cou de Sirius, et lui rendit son baiser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche afin de laisser la langue de Sirius trouver la sienne, et ils entamèrent un ballet enflammé. Le corps de Sirius vint se coller à celui de la blonde. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur baiser ardent. Les ongles de Felicity s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir chevelu du garçon, et les doigts de ce dernier glissaient sur son dos.

Elle se figea.

Repoussa Sirius, et le regarda, estomaquée. Elle semblait perdue. On aurait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ou avait peur de comprendre. Ou bien, elle avait peur tout court. Ce dernier la fixa, avec incompréhension, puis murmura.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je suis désolée aussi.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Je sors avec Remus depuis trois jours seulement.

- Pardon, je...

Felicity le fit taire l'un geste de la main.

- Oublions ça, tout simplement.

Elle se décolla du mur, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Bonne chance pour les qualifications.

Et elle s'en alla à grands pas.

Sirius la regarda s'en aller, le regard vide.

.

- Ton rouge à lèvres, dit Olive amusée.

Felicity sursauta. Elle venait d'arriver à l'entrée du terrain, en même temps que sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le défaut de maquillage. Olive approcha son doigt de la bouche de la blonde, et entreprit d'effacer ce qui avait dépassé lors du baiser.

- Remus donne des baisers si fougueux que ça ? se moqua Olive.

Felicity ne répondit pas. À cet instant précis, Sirius passa à côté d'eux, et entra dans le terrain avec son balai, sans aucune considération pour les filles. Olive ne remarqua pas le même défaut que Felicity sur les lèvres de Sirius. En revanche, James, au centre du terrain, ne le manqua pas.

- Oh oh ! Sirinouchet, tu te mets au rouge à lèvres ?

James avait parlé trop fort, Olive et Felicity l'avaient entendu de l'extérieur. Felicity ferma ses yeux pendant qu'Olive lui assénait une gifle. La blonde se tint la joue, et se défendit.

- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est lui qui m'a prise au dépourvu.

Olive ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Tu lui as probablement rendu son baiser, dit-elle.

- Oui, avoua Felicity. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus !

Olive jaugea son amie du regard. Cette fois-ci, elle était sincère.

- J'espère bien.

Elles se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Olive tira sa baguette et la pointa sur la bouche de Felicity. D'un coup, le rouge à lèvres de Felicity s'effaça.

- Il vaut mieux l'enlever.

Et les deux filles entrèrent sur le terrain afin d'encourager leurs amis voulant intégrer l'équipe.

oOo

_Felicity avait sept ans._

_La nuit s'était installée depuis longtemps, et la lune trônait au milieu du ciel étoilé. Felicity regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne regardait pas ce magnifique ciel. Son regard fixait, plus bas, au pied d'un arbre, une silhouette repliée sur elle-même. Grelottante._

_Son frère, Matthew, se glaçait les entrailles là-bas. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire._

_Le jour même, elle était en train de jouer avec son frère jumeau Matthew, dans la neige._

_Mais ce soir, elle ne se souvenait plus des rires qui avaient fusé durant la bataille de neige. Elle ne se souvenait plus des yeux pétillants de son frère. Elle ne se souvenait plus du regard bienveillant de son père._

_Elle ne pensait dorénavant qu'à la haine éprouvée par leur géniteur contre la magie, et ceux qui l'utilisent. Felicity n'avait alors, pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs, à l'instar de Matt. Et ce dernier l'ayant utilisé, avait été puni._

_Felicity avait sept ans, il faisait nuit, et elle regardait par la fenêtre son frère sur le perron grelotter dans le froid de décembre._

_Matthew avait toujours été de faible constitution. Il était plus fragile que Felicity, et bien que ses pouvoirs soient apparus bien avant sa soeur, il était plus frêle. Aussi, le froid pénétrait plus facilement dans son organisme, trempait inlassablement ses os, et imprégnait sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à température._

_Felicity avait déjà essayé de descendre pour sortir son frère de là, mais son père barrait le passage à elle et sa mère. Elle avait essayé de passer par une fenêtre pour sortir apporter des couverture à Matt, ou le faire rentrer, mais son père l'en empêchait. Il répétait sans cesse « Il a mérité sa punition, il passera _toute_la nuit dehors. » . Elle avait même essayé d'utiliser la magie, qu'elle ne savait alors pas si elle en possédait les pouvoirs, par tous les moyens. En vain._

_Felicity ne put que détester son père. Ryan Lupin pensait que c'était la magie qui avait rendu son frère si faible. Il pensait que cette punition aurait pour effet d'enlever les pouvoirs magiques de son corps, et de le renforcer, alors qu'au contraire, il était fort peu probable que Matthew survive. Mais Felicity ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Elle avait beau crier, hurler, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, casser tous les objets précieux de la maison, rien n'y faisait. Son père l'empêchait de passer, car il pensait dur comme fer que ça allait guérir Matt._

_Elle ne pouvait que regarder avec effroi le spectacle de la mort de son frère._

_Un mouvement attira son attention._

_Une silhouette apparut à l'angle de la rue._

_La silhouette encapuchonnée de noir s'arrêta devant la maison._

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait à nouveau dix-sept ans, et se trouvait encore dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, à Poudlard. Elle laissa quelques minutes à son cœur pour se calmer. Elle se rassura. C'était fini. Elle se leva, et alla regarder par la fenêtre. On ne voyait rien au dehors. C'était une nuit sans lune. Elle aimait ces nuits, bien que sombres, elles étaient rassurantes pour elle.

Elle alla se rallonger dans son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, de peur de faire le même rêve, elle se releva, et décida de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle songeait déjà au feu de cheminée, à ses flammes vacillantes, qui pourraient la rassurer.

Une fois dans la salle commune, elle s'étonna de trouver une silhouette confortablement installée dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

- Sirius? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, et tout aussi surpris, dit.

- Felicity.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à ses côtés pour demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

Sirius la regarda avant de reporter son regard sur la cheminée.

- Peter ronfle, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Felicity gloussa. Le garçon demanda à son tour.

- Et toi ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Oui, dit-elle évasivement.

Sirius comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, en fixant les flammes qui faiblissaient dans la cheminée. Finalement, le silence devint gênant. Felicity appréciait la présence du jeune Black, mais rester silencieux avec lui était carrément insupportable. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, elle déclara finalement.

- J'ai faim.

Ce n'était pas faux d'ailleurs. À cet instant précis, le ventre de Sirius émit des bruits sonores. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il déclara à son tour.

- Moi aussi.

Ils gloussèrent, puis Sirius se leva, et tendit la main à Felicity, prêt à partir. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu viens on va manger.

- Mais Sirius, il n'y a pas de repas avant demain matin.

Sirius lui jeta un regard outré.

- Ma pauvre Felicity, ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais allée dans les cuisines de Poudlard !

Le teint de la jeune fille vira rouge pivoine. En effet, elle n'était jamais allée dans les cuisines de l'Ecole. Sirius poussa un soupir, et l'aida à se lever.

- Il y a un début à tout.

Ils sortirent dans la salle commune, et Sirius l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Felicity semblait inquiète.

- On va se faire prendre, chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius sourit.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude.

En effet, Sirius avait l'habitude de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Sauf qu'en général, James était avec lui, ils avaient la cape d'invisibilité, sans compter la carte des Maraudeurs qui n'affichaient pour l'instant que les allées et venues des professeurs. Ce soir, Sirius ne possédait ni carte, ni cape. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance.

Ils tournèrent au troisième étage afin d'emprunter un passage secret. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le niveau de la percée, un bruit se fit entendre. Ou plutôt un miaulement.

- Merde, pensa Sirius.

Le miaulement venait de face à eux, signe que Rusard approchait. Fort heureusement, une tapisserie se trouvait à proximité. Sirius entraîna Felicity derrière la tapisserie. Un petit espace dans le mur leur permit de se dissimuler sans qu'on ne les voie. Le seul inconvénient était que l'endroit était étroit. Sirius semblait s'écraser sur la jeune fille, afin qu'on ne les voie pas. Fort heureusement, il faisait sombre, et aucun des deux adolescents ne pouvaient voir le rougissement de l'autre. Ils pouvaient cependant voir la silhouette de leurs visages, et leurs yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Rusard sembla prendre tout son temps pour passer.

- Miss Teigne, il a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Lentement, le regard de Sirius descendit sur les lèvres de Felicity. La situation devint gênante, mais ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, de peur de se faire attraper par Rusard. Les yeux de Sirius revinrent se plonger dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Je ne vois personne Miss Teigne, dit Rusard dans le couloir.

Doucement, le visage de Sirius s'approcha de celui de la jeune fille. Elle tressaillit. Il allait... non, il ne ferait pas l'erreur une seconde fois. À moins que ce soit elle qui fasse cette erreur. Il fallait l'éviter, mais elle se sentait aussi attirée par le garçon. Elle se figea. Lequel de leur deux cœurs battait le plus fort, lequel allait attirer l'attention de Rusard ?

Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'éloigner. Le visage de Sirius se rapprochait toujours dangereusement, les yeux mis clos. Felicity ferma les siens, et...

tourna la tête.

Les lèvres de Sirius ne parvinrent qu'à embrasser sa joue. Il serra la mâchoire. Il savait que la jeune fille ne lui était pas indifférente, et ne supportait pas qu'elle ne le réalise pas. Une idée vint naître dans son esprit. Il détacha ses lèvres de la joue de Felicity, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, pour la rapprocher encore d'elle. Elle s'obstinait à garder le tête tournée vers le côté. Ce n'était pas un problème.

Sirius déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou de Felicity. Un autre un peu plus haut, encore un autre. Puis ses lèvres déposèrent de doux baisers sur sa joue, et il descendit, lentement, très lentement. Le temps de laisser à Felicity le temps de réagir.

Et Felicity réagit. Au départ, elle s'était figée, puis réalisant ce que voulait faire Sirius, s'était mise à lutter contre elle-même, pour finalement, tourner imperceptiblement la tête, et trouver ses lèvres. Elles se frôlèrent une fois. Une seconde fois. À la troisième, les deux adolescents ouvrirent la bouche, et s'abandonnèrent à un baiser ardent, langoureux, et sauvage.

On n'entendait plus les pas de Rusard, et Felicity et Sirius purent enfin s'abandonner à des gémissements de plaisir, et à des bruissements de tissu.

Mais Felicity, en lutte contre elle-même, finit par prendre le dessus sur son désir, au profit de sa raison. Elle repoussa avec violence Sirius, qui traversa la tapisserie et se retrouva dans le couloir.

- Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita à sa suite dans le couloir, et, gifla Sirius.

Le garçon eut un rire amusé, et se tenant la joue, dit d'une voix claire.

- Ta gifle aurait eu plus d'impact si tu ne m'avais pas rendu mon baiser.

Felicity rougit, mais son sang bouillonnait. Elle avait embrassé Sirius. Elle l'avait embrassé. Et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine, si ce n'est plus, qu'elle sortait avec Remus, son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait embrassé, et … Merlin !

- Hum hum, si vous avez fini.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent.

- Vous me suivrez jusqu'à mon bureau.

Rusard se tenait à dix mètres d'eux, sa chatte dans ses bras, un sourire à la fois amusé et sadique sur les lèvres. Felicity jeta un regard noir à Sirius.

.

Après que Rusard eut relevé leurs noms, il les avait renvoyés dans leurs salle commune. Là, Sirius avait tenté de prendre un ton dégagé.

- Finalement, on n'a pas pu manger.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Felicity, et la prit par la taille.

- Je n'ai jamais été en retenue de ma vie, cracha-t-elle.

- Au moins, on est en retenue ensembles.

Felicity se dégagea.

- J'en ai rien à faire.

Sirius ne put retenir un sourire charmeur.

- Avoue que je ne te suis pas indifférent.

- En effet, asséna Felicity, tu m'écœures. Remus est ton ami.

- Mais tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

- Oui, du dégoût.

- De l'amour.

Felicity croisa les bras, et jaugea Sirius avec un regard noir.

- Ça, ça risque pas.

Avant que le garçon ne prononce un mot, la blonde fit volte face, et disparu dans le dortoir des filles.

Sirius ne put retenir un sourire.


	15. The boy she loves

À peine entrée dans la Grande Salle, Felicity se jeta sur le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé la veille au soir, et n'avait pas pu grignoter quelque chose pendant la nuit. Alors qu'elle reprenait un muffin, elle remarqua que l'on l'observait. Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius et tenta désespérément de lui lancer des éclairs avec les yeux. Elle aurait aimé que cela puisse se produire, et Sirius serait mort en un seul regard. Le garçon dit d'un ton désinvolte.

- On aurait dû y retourner hier soir.

Une bonne partie des Gryffondors de sixième année cessèrent tout mouvement. Felicity continuait à espérer que des éclairs sortent de ses yeux.

- Si tu veux, on refait la même chose ce soir, tu aurais moins l'air d'une morfale le matin.

- Certainement pas. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour refaire ça.

- Refaire quoi, se décida enfin d'intervenir Olive.

Sirius émit un petit rire. Felicity tentait encore de le foudroyer d'un regard, en répondant à son amie.

- On avait faim, et il a voulu m'emmener dans les cuisines. On s'est fait attrapés par Rusard.

Ce fut au tour d'Olive d'émettre un petit rire. James intervint.

- Pourtant Sirius connais tous les passages secrets, et les cachettes. Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez fait attraper.

Nouveau petit rire de Sirius. Felicity entreprit d'entamer son muffin. Après avoir avalé, elle répondit à son frère.

- Sirius est sorti dans le couloir un peu trop tôt.

C'était la réponse parfaite. Incomplète, mais totalement vraie. Olive remarqua, jugeant le sujet trop ennuyant.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir du dortoir.

Felicity sourit à son amie en avalant une autre bouchée.

- Il était tard, tu dormais déjà.

Cette fois, Remus, les sourcils foncés, demanda.

- Et que faisais-tu, tard, en dehors de ton dortoir, avec Sirius ?

Felicity manqua de s'étouffer. Est-ce que Remus serait jaloux ? Oui, probablement. Elle se tourna vers Olive, cette dernière semblait l'accuser. Puis elle fixa son assiette, en fonçant les sourcils. C'était vrai, pourquoi était-elle sortie de son dortoir encore ? Ah. Son regard s'assombrit. Elle dit d'une voix enraillée.

- J'arrivais plus à dormir.

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Olive, qui commençait seulement à comprendre, et ajouta.

- J'ai fais un mauvais rêve.

Olive posa sa main sur le bras de Felicity, d'un geste compréhensif, et rassurant. La blonde lui rendit un sourire, et se remit à manger. Seule Olive semblait avoir compris quelque chose, mais cet échange venait d'effacer étrangement tout soupçon.

Lily demanda.

- Et toi Sirius ? Que faisais-tu hors de ton dortoir ?

Sirius eut un rire sonore.

- Peter ronflais !

Il y eut quelques gloussements, tandis que Peter donnait un coup de coude à son ami, puis, tous éclatèrent de rire. Il fallu que MacGonagall répète plusieurs fois leurs noms pour que Sirius et Felicity fassent attention à la professeur.

- Black, Potter, vous viendrez samedi après-midi en retenue. Et j'enlève vingt points à chacun d'entre vous.

Les deux adolescents cessèrent aussitôt de rire. Tandis que la professeur de métamorphose s'éloignait, Felicity tenta à nouveau d'envoyer des éclairs avec ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait été en retenue. Jamais.

oOo

- Nettoyer toute la salle des trophées à la façon moldue, répéta Sirius avec désespoir.

- Cela va nous prendre des heures, dit Felicity avec un profond soupir.

Ils jaugèrent quelques instants les éponges et seaux d'eau, et poussèrent un profond soupir de lamentation. Pourtant, ils se mirent bien vite à la besogne, avec ordre et dextérité. Au bout d'une heure, ils n'avaient même pas fait la moitié, et las de travailler, entreprirent une pause. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés.

Sirius regarda Felicity du coin de l'oeil. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils n'écopent de la retenue. Elle lui avait bel et bien rendu son baiser. C'était plus qu'intriguant pour lui, et étrangement amusant de voir la blonde lutter contre elle-même. Il se mit un instant à penser que Felicity n'était pas amoureuse de Remus, et il étira un sourire amusé en pensant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il avait depuis longtemps prit la décision qu'elle serait sa prochaine victime. C'était probablement cruel de sa part de prévoir de faire souffrir la sœur de son meilleur ami, qui en passant était aussi la petite amie de son autre meilleur ami, mais il l'avait décidé dès leurs premier baiser, ou leur second, il ne savait plus. Mais avant tout, il devait savoir quels étaient ses sentiments envers Remus. Étrangement, il semblait avoir du mal à poser la question.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de se lancer.

- Je voulais savoir...

Felicity tourna la tête vers le garçon. Ses grands yeux bleus plongèrent dans le regard gris de Sirius.

- Je voulais te demander...

_Si tu l'aimes_, pensa Sirius, mais d'autres mots avaient déjà dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Tu es excellente en potions, pourquoi ne fais tu pas partie du club de Slug ?

_Flûte,_ pensa Sirius. Felicity haussa les sourcils, étonnée, puis s'accorda un étrange gloussement, qui avait l'air plus malin que gêné.

- Slug m'avait proposé d'entrer dans son petit club, mais je lui ai dit que je pourrais malencontreusement révéler des détails de mon passé.

Felicity se mit à rire.

- Il m'a cru, et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes samedis soir à discuter avenirs et famille avec des intellos.

Sirius eut un sourire.

- Je te rappelles que toi aussi tu es une intello.

- Non, je suis juste excellente en potion, nuance ! Je suis une vraie cruche dans les autres matières.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu une fille dire d'elle même qu'elle était cruche.

Felicity rit. Sirius ajouta.

- Et je te rappelle que James et Lily font partie du club de Slug. Sous-entendrais tu que ce sont aussi des intellos ?

Felicity haussa les sourcils exagérément, et demanda avec ironie.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de sourire.

- Non, sinon ils auraient remarqué qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Les deux adolescents rirent ensembles. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, le garçon prit la parole.

- À ton avis, on va devoir attendre encore longtemps ? demanda Sirius.

Son ton était tout à coup si sérieux.

- Pour que James et Lily se décident enfin à se mettre ensemble ? Si on force un peu les choses, ça peut aller très vite. Mais si on laisse les choses aller, je dirais un an, tout au plus.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius n'avait pas répondu, et il avait un regard étrangement sérieux sur la blonde.

- Je ne parlais pas de James et Lily.

- Ah? demanda Felicity sans comprendre.

Le visage de Sirius lui sembla soudain trop près du sien.

- On va devoir attendre encore longtemps avant que tu te décide enfin à m'embrasser ?

Sirius combla l'espace qui les séparait, mais Felicity le repoussa aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

À nouveau, Sirius parvint à atteindre ses lèvres, mais la jeune fille réitéra son geste, en se relevant cette fois-ci. Elle regarda Sirius de haut, avec colère.

- Pourquoi tu gâches tout? demanda Felicity.

- Gâcher quoi ?

- On recommençait enfin à redevenir amis, et toi, tu agis comme un imbécile !

- Parce qu'on était plus amis? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Dans les moments où tes lèvres touchent les miennes, non.

Sirius étira un sourire charmeur et amusé.

- Alors on peut être amants ?

Felicity se retourna sans répondre. La réponse paraissait évidente pour elle. Elle se mit à nettoyer les trophées, ils étaient tout de même en retenue.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit, mais elle ne le vit pas.

- Quand vas-tu admettre que tu es folle de moi ?

Felicity regarda Sirius par dessus son épaule, il était toujours assis. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux.

- Folle de ton corps, peut-être – il faut avouer que t'es vachement bien foutu. Mais certainement pas folle de toi.

Felicity retourna la tête pour s'appliquer à sa tâche. Elle entendit le garçon pousser un soupir, presque amusé, puis se lever, et lui aussi se remettre à sa corvée.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, il poussa un soupir agacé, et vint s'appuyer à l'étagère près de Felicity. Il tendit la main.

- Je ne recommencerais plus. Amis ?

Felicity hésita, puis finalement, serra la main du garçon.

- Amis.

Il lui sourit, et retourna travailler.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis soudain, Felicity se figea. Elle tenait entre ses mains un trophée, mais pas n'importe lequel. Ce trophée avait été décerné à Maneus Lupin, meilleur attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle, dans une très vieille promotion. Lupin. Elle vérifia la date, et après un rapide calcul, s'aperçut que ce Maneus aurait pu être son arrière grand-père.

- Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

Cela attira l'attention du jeune Black. En effet, la jeune fille venait de prononcer son premier mot depuis une demi-heure. Il lui jeta un regard oblique, et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était figée face à un trophée. Intrigué, il s'approcha d'elle, mais sentant sa présence, elle dissimula l'objet, en ce tournant face à lui.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait des trophées pour les joueurs de Quidditch ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Sirius pas très convaincu.

Il n'insista pas pour savoir la vraie raison pour laquelle Felicity s'était figée. Il lui adressa un sourire, et repartit à sa corvée.

oOo

- Où sont les autres? demanda Felicity en rentrant dans la salle commune après sa retenue avec Sirius.

Elle vint se réfugier dans les bras de Remus. Sirius et elle avaient fini tard, et la nuit s'était déjà installée depuis un petit bout de temps. Le jeune Black se laissa tomber nonchalamment dans le fauteuil face à eux.

- Ils sont au club de Slug.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu me posais la question tout à l'heure Sirius? demanda la blonde sans animosité.

Felicity ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle venait de faire une boulette.

- Quelle question? s'enquit Remus.

- Sirius m'a demandé pourquoi je ne faisais pas partie du...

Elle s'interrompit enfin, remarquant qu'elle faisait une erreur. Remus finit sa question.

- Du club de Slug ? C'est vrai ça ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Felicity jeta un regard de détresse à Sirius, ce dernier vint à la rescousse.

- Elle n'a pas été invitée.

Remus parut se révolter.

- Mais tu es une des meilleures élèves ! Va les rejoindre, et lui dire qu'il t'a oublié.

C'était au tour de Felicity de se sortir du pétrin. Elle posa une main sur le torse de Remus, tout en se tournant et en se collant à lui, et lui dit avec une voix doucereuse.

- Mais je ne pourrais plus passer autant de temps avec toi.

Sirius détourna la tête. Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Felicity, pour combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Sirius s'en alla.

oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Les Maraudeurs débarquèrent tout souriants dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'ils s'assirent aux côtés des autres sixièmes années, Lily se redressa avec tellement de force qu'on aurait cru qu'elle venait de se faire électrocuter. Elle tendit vivement un paquet vers les garçons, et s'écria.

- Joyeux anniversaire Sirius !

Olive et Felicity se figèrent.

- Mais de rien ma belle Lil... Ouch.

Ce compliment accompagné d'un sourire aguicheur lui avait valu un coup dans les côtes de la part de James. Lily n'y fit pas attention, Felicity, assise à côté d'elle, était en train de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

- Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que c'était aujourd'hui ?

- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

- Non, je savais que c'était bientôt, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Soudain, alors que les Maraudeurs entamaient leur petit déjeuner, Felicity se leva d'un geste brusque.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose dans le dortoir je reviens.

Les Maraudeurs eurent des rires moqueurs. Ce fut Sirius qui fit la remarque.

- Mais, Lissy, on n'a pas Métamorphose aujourd'hui.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille. Elle chercha vite une réponse.

- Nous avons un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, et je compte bien m'y mettre au plus tôt.

C'était la vérité, mais les garçons la regardaient toujours avec des regards moqueurs.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Olive la revint du bras. Elle se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle lui murmure.

- Mon cadeau est dans ma malle.

Felicity sourit à Olive, et se précipita en dehors de la Grande Salle pour se précipiter vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, son expression avait totalement changée. Elle était toute drôle. Felicity afficha un – faux – sourire en tendant son paquet à Sirius, qui l'ouvrit. Olive lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

- Et le mien ?

Felicity tressaillit, et regarda sa meilleure amie avec ce même regard étrange. Sirius, qui observait la scène, fonça les sourcils. Felicity cacha le contenu de son sac tout en sortant le paquet offert par Olive. Cette dernière tendit le cadeau à Sirius en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, puis alors que tout le monde s'extasiait des nouveaux équipements de Quidditch offerts par les deux sœurs Potter, Felicity tapota le bras d'Olive. La brune tourna la tête vers son amie et sœur. Sirius regarda discrètement l'échange, intrigué.

Felicity, qui avait gardé son sac contre elle, était en train de désigner son contenu à sa sœur. Cette dernière se figea, et devint pâle. Elle tenta de récupérer l'objet que Felicity montrait, mais elle l'en empêcha. Olive semblait affolée. Elle regarda successivement Felicity, Remus, James, Felicity, Lily, Sirius – qui détourna du regard – à nouveau Felicity, et enfin Remus. Olive se leva, doucement, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque sa sœur la retint. Maintenant, tout le monde portait leur attention sur eux.

- Explique-moi. Je ne compte pas l'ouvrir maintenant.

_Ouvrir quoi ?_ se demandèrent leurs amis, et surtout Sirius qui savait que quelque chose se trouvait dans son sac.

- Ne l'ouvres pas je t'en conjure. Je …

Olive se tu en remarquant que tout le monde les observait. Elle déglutit avant de dire à sa sœur.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Felicity regarda Olive médusée, tandis que cette dernière s'éloignait à grands pas. Les Maraudeurs et Lily se tournèrent vers elle, avide de réponses.

- De quoi elle parle ?

- De rien, dit Felicity blême et sans conviction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? insista Lily.

- Non, c'est rien.

- Felicity, intervint Sirius. Il y a quoi dans ton sac.

La jeune fille resserra étreinte avec son sac. Elle fixait toujours la porte de la Grande Salle où Olive avait disparu, lorsqu'elle répondit.

- Mes livres, c'est tout.

- Quoi d'autre? insista James.

Felicity se leva, et répondit avant de s'éloigner.

- Il va être l'heure d'aller en cours. On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. Encore joyeux anniversaire Sirius.

Son ton était vide de toute expression, morne. Elle s'en alla, aussitôt suivie de ses amis, qui ne cessaient de s'interroger.

.

Olive fixa le dos de Felicity. La blonde, en entrant en cours de Sortilèges, avait préféré changer de place, et se mettre dans les premiers rangs. Toute la journée, Felicity avait soigneusement évité Olive, quoique cette dernière n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'approcher.

Olive mordilla l'articulation de son index. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle lui dise où elle l'avait trouvé, quand, et surtout, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas donné. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique. Felicity n'avait pas cours les deux dernières heures de la journée, car ces heures étaient destinées à l'étude des moldus, et à la divination. Pour laisser le temps à la blonde de se calmer, il fallait qu'Olive lui parle avant. C'est à dire, à la fin de ce cours.

Le cœur d'Olive battait de plus en plus vide à mesure que l'heure avançait. Elle redoutait la réaction de sa sœur. Elle doutait même si elle allait avoir le courage de lui dire.

- Olive.

La brune se tourna vers Remus qui l'appelait pour la énième fois. Elle remarqua que le professeur la regardait avec un air de désapprobation. Les élèves prenaient tous des notes. Aussitôt, elle se pencha vers sa copie, et fit semblant d'écrire. Inquiet, Remus lui demanda.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle releva la tête vers le garçon.

- Oui... Enfin non.

Remus l'engagea à poursuivre, d'un regard.

- Tu pourrais retenir Felicity à la fin du cours. Elle me fuit, et j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Remus hocha la tête l'air de comprendre, et écarta sa feuille afin qu'Olive puisse recopier ses notes.

.

Lorsque Sirius sortit du cours de Sortilèges, il laissa James partir avec Peter, afin de lui expliquer le nouveau coup qu'il préparait, Lily discuter avec Enma parlant chiffons, et Remus retenir d'un baiser enflammé Felicity. (Les relations entre Sirius et la blonde étaient d'ailleurs redevenues amicales et saines.) Olive sembla prendre son temps pour sortir. Remus, l'apercevant s'éloigna de Felicity, et partit précipitamment en cours. Olive retint ainsi Felicity. Sirius comprit qu'il ne fallait pas rester, et tourna à l'angle du couloir, et s'adossa au mur. Olive avait encore une vingtaine de minutes, grâce à l'interclasse, et avait donc le loisir de discuter avec Felicity. Sirius, pour sa part, attendait la blonde, car tous deux n'avaient pas cours, et voulait en passant assouvir sa curiosité. Ainsi, il pouvait entendre la discussion des deux sœurs.

- Je dois te dire, commença Olive la voix tremblante.

- T'as intérêt à m'expliquer, la coupa Felicity d'une voix froide. J'ai trouvé ce paquet dans ta malle quand j'ai cherché le cadeau de Sirius. Tu comptais me le donner quand ?

- Je..., hésita Olive. Je comptais te le donner à ton anniversaire, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mimi Geignarde, sans compter Remus...

- Si tard?! l'interrompit à nouveau la blonde. Tu aurais dû me le donner l'année dernière !

Sirius se figea. Par l'année dernière, Felicity pensait certainement à il y a trente-deux ans.

- Et puis comment ça se fait que tu sois en possession de ça ?

Olive prit son temps pour répondre. Elle dit avec le plus grand calme qu'elle put.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. (Olive reprit sa respiration, et souffla longuement). Tu te souviens l'année dernière, à l'anniversaire de tes seize ans, tu avais tellement de cadeaux, essentiellement d'admirateurs, que tu m'en as donné la moitié, et m'a demandé de les ouvrir à ta place...

Olive prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Et dans le lot, il y avait celui-ci. J'ai paniqué, et je l'ai caché – dans le passage de Cerise au fait.

- Et pourquoi tu as fait ça? se fâcha Felicity.

Olive eut un silence avant de dire d'une voix blanche.

- Tu ne sais donc pas qui est T.E.J ?

- Non, asséna sèchement la blonde.

Nouveau silence, puis la voix tremblante d'Olive murmura.

- Jedusor.

- Oh.

Le ton de Felicity avait complètement changé. De là où il était, Sirius entendait des reniflements.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, dit Felicity sincère. Je... j'avais oublié. Tu savais que, il... et tu as quand même essayé...

Olive cessa un instant de sangloter.

- Je comptais te l'offrir le soir de ton dix-septième anniversaire, mais avec Miranda Folgs, j'ai oublié, et puis le lendemain, il y a eu Remus, et j'ai décidé d'abandonner pour le moment...

- Chuut...

Felicity tentait désespérément de consoler Olive. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune fut calmée, et sa sœur lui conseilla de retourner en cours. Tandis qu'Olive s'éloignait de l'autre côté du couloir, Sirius s'autorisa un regard. Felicity se tenait immobile. Elle commença à se retourner, et Sirius se re-cacha.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau. Elle dit d'une voix blanche.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des gens.

Sirius tenta de se moquer.

- C'est que c'est un délice que d'entendre le doux son de vos voix.

Felicity ne répondit pas et continua de marcher, le regard vide. Sirius la suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille ne se dirigeait pas vers la salle commune. Elle ne faisait que déambuler dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où aller. Le même regard vide fixé sur le sol.

Sirius passa devant la jeune fille, ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle de classe vide, et entraîna l'adolescente à l'intérieur. Felicity leva des yeux surpris vers le garçon.

- Tu marches sans savoir où aller, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu te poses.

Felicity ne répondit rien, et se contenta de rester immobile, toujours à fixer le sol. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, et la secoua par les épaules. Aucune réaction. Il poussa un soupir, et débarrassa la jeune fille de son sac. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit un paquet – le fameux paquet de son sac – qu'elle releva la tête. Sirius lut à haute voix.

- ''Voici le cadeau de ton seizième anniversaire. Pardon Lissy, de ne pas te l'avoir donné plus tôt. Je t'en prie, ne l'ouvres pas en ma présence. Pardon.''

Il fit une brève pause, et découvrit une seconde étiquette. Trois lettres d'une jolie écriture y étaient inscrites d'une encre bleue effacée avec le temps.

« T.E.J » C'était la personne qui lui avait initialement offert ce cadeau.

- Qui est ce Jedusor? demanda Sirius.

Le paquet fut arraché des mains de Sirius. Il regarda Felicity qui semblait s'être enfin réveillée. Elle ne s'autorisa qu'un regard accusateur à Sirius, signifiant que ça ne le regardait pas, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, suffisamment loin de lui. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir, et répondit à la question qu'avait plus tôt posé Sirius.

- Tom (Elvis) Jedusor était l'homme qu'Olive aimait. Il y a un peu moins de six mois, j'ai découvert qu'il avait des vues sur moi. Mais apparemment, Olive le savait bien avant moi.

- Et, hum, dit Sirius gêné par la révélation. Et toi ?

- Si c'est ta question, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

Felicity n'ajouta rien. Sirius non plus. Il fixait la jeune fille qui tournait le paquet dans les mains. Elle semblait lutter contre elle même. Sirius savait que si elle ouvrait ce paquet, elle ne découvrirait rien de bon. Aussi, il décida de la laisser seule, et d'attendre dans le couloir.

Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir le fameux paquet.


	16. Perhaps we should stop

Felicity retourna encore une fois le paquet dans ses mains, et déchira finalement d'emballage. Elle jeta le papier au loin, et y mit feu d'un coup de baguette magique. Quand il eut fini d'être consomé, elle l'éteignit d'un nouveau sort, et reporta son regard sur la boite qu'elle tenait maintenant dans sa main gauche. Après quelques longues secondes, elle en retira le couvercle, et découvrit une enveloppe. Elle la retira. Sous l'enveloppe se trouvait un dessous de velours rouge, sur lequel reposait un bijou.

- Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

C'était une chaîne en or, au bout duquel se trouvait un pendentif du même matériau, incrusté d'un rubis étonnamment brillant. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune à Jedusor, ce qui était étonnant, car qui ne savait pas que le garçon ne possédait aucune fortune, étant orphelin. La gorge nouée, elle entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à renifler le papier qu'il contenait. Une douce odeur se dégageait de l'enveloppe.  
Elle entreprit de déplier le papier et de le lire. Felicity se figea. Elle relu la fameuse lettre une fois. Une seconde fois.

- Merlin, souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle relu la lettre, et prononça d'une voix plus fort une injure en rapport avec les petites tenues d'un grand mage. Elle jeta la boîte plus loin d'elle, renversant du même coup de médaillon, et jeta la lettre comme si elle la brûlait. Elle se releva, affolée, au moment même où Sirius ouvrit la porte de la classe désaffectée.

- Tu va bien ? Ça fait bientôt une demi-heure que tu es là.

Puis le garçon s'aperçut de la situation. Son regard passa sur Felicity, debout, le visage effrayé et perdu, puis sur le médaillon, qui traînait près de sa boite, et enfin sur une lettre noircie par l'écriture, qui finissait d'atterrir au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta le garçon.

Felicity tourna enfin la tête vers lui, ses yeux trahissaient sa peur, et son dégoût. Elle pressa ses paupières, le temps de se ressaisir, et dit d'un ton plaisantin.

- Je viens de me faire draguer par un homme qui aura bientôt la cinquantaine.

Si la formulation était amusante, Sirius ne le montra pas. Felicity tenta de rire, en vain. Il fit un pas vers elle, s'arrêta.

- J'ai..., dit Felicity la voix tremblante mais elle se reprit, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Elle s'avança et se pencha pour ramasser la lettre et la plier. Elle ramassa aussi le pendentif, et le glissa dans l'une de ses poches, délaissant la boîte, et dissimula la lettre dans son sac, qu'elle passa par dessus son épaule.

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas montré où sont les cuisines, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé. J'ai un peu faim.

Sirius sourit, quoique pas très convaincu de l'humeur à nouveau joyeuse de la blonde, et lui fit signe de le suivre, sans se préoccuper que le repas soit servit dans deux heures.

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard.

- Parles-moi de toi.

Felicity tressaillit. Remus, qui l'enlaçait dans un coin reculé de la salle commune, avait dit ça d'une voix douce et affective. Mais ce n'étais pas le ton qui avait provoqué ce sursaut chez Felicity, c'était la phrase en elle même. Elle pressa ses paupières, rouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans le regard doré de Remus. Elle lui offrit un sourire en répondant.

- Eh bien, je m'appelle Felicity Potter.

Elle ne put se retenir un petit rire. Remus lui sourit gentiment. Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de redemander.

- Parles-moi de ta vie avant que tu n'arrives ici.

Felicity savait où il voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, répondit-elle. Ma vie n'était pas bien intéressante.

- Ta famille ?

- Une famille ordinaire.

- Tu avais beaucoup d'amis ?

- Oui, assez, et j'avais surtout Oli.

- Comment c'était Salem ?

Felicity ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Comme ici, mais sans le système des maisons.

- Il y avait des garçons là bas ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Un en particulier ? insista Remus.

Felicity fixa Remus sans répondre. Elle ne savait que dire. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon, l'embrassa une fois, et dit.

- Tu n'y étais pas.

Ils 'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus longuement.

- Berk !

Ils se séparèrent, et se tournèrent avec un sourire amusé vers Olive.

- Trouvez un endroit tranquille pour faire ça. Un peu de considération pour les célibataires.

Le couple rit, tandis que Lily reprit la phrase d'Olive.

- Oui, un peu de considération pour les célibataires.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Tandis que le couple riait de plus belle, Olive se tournait vers Lily pour asséner.

- Oh, toi, ça va ! James n'attends que toi !

Le teint de Lily prit une teinte rosée. James, qui avait comme beaucoup d'élèves assisté à la scène, vint s'agenouiller au pied de Lily, et lui prit la main.

- Ma douce Lily. Pourquoi ne pas écouter ma sœur, et venir enfin te lover dans mes bras.

Lily dégagea sa main, encore plus rouge.

- Certainement pas !

Tous les élèves présents furent pris d'un grand fou rire. James alla voir Remus et Felicity, avec une fausse tête de déterré.

- Olive a raison, arrêter de vous bécoter devant nous autres, pauvres célibataires.

Le couple rit, puis Felicity remarqua en désignant un autre couple.

- Peter et Enma aussi s'embrassent en public, depuis plus longtemps que nous.

James ne se laissa pas rembarrer.

- Oui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fais partie de ma vraie famille.

Il y eut un nouveau fou rire face à la tête outragée de la blonde, puis lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, chacun retourna à son occupation.

oOo

Olive se laissa tomber aux côtés de Felicity. Cette dernière prenait encore son petit déjeuner, s'étant réveillée tard en ce dimanche de novembre. C'était le début du mois, et le froid mordait déjà les os. D'ailleurs, c'était la raison pour laquelle la blonde s'était levée aussi tard : le chaud des couvertures l'empêchait de se lever. Les Maraudeurs aussi, s'étaient levés à une heure tardive, mais il semblait que Remus soit resté dans son lit chaud et douillet. Olive s'était réveillée plus tôt, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir grignoter quelque chose aux côtés de sa sœur.

Malheureusement, ce n'était apparemment pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle était revenue dans la Grande Salle.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose Liss.

Felicity reposa sa tasse de thé, et jeta un regard curieux à sa sœur. Cette dernière prit son courage à deux mains, pour éviter de passer par quatre chemins.

- Depuis quand exactement tu sais que tu L'intéressait ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

- Rem' ?

- Non.

- Qui ?

Olive sembla éviter avant de dire d'une voix claire.

- Tu-Sais-Qui.

Les Maraudeurs, qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner non loin d'elles, eurent de vifs mouvement de tête. Ce fut Felicity qui remarqua ce que tout le monde pensait.

- Tu sais que ce nom est déjà utilisé pour désigner un mage noir un peu fou.

Les deux sœurs avaient été mises au courant durant leurs premières vacances à cette époque, dans la famille Potter. La brune poussa un soupir résigné.

- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment dire autrement. Je ne peux plus prononcer son nom.

Les Maraudeurs détournèrent la tête, rassurés, mais écoutèrent discrètement le reste de la conversation.

- Je comprends, dit Felicity.

- Alors ? Depuis quand exactement tu sais que tu L'intéressait ?

Felicity reposa son regard sur son assiette.

- Depuis le jour de la saint-Valentin, avoua-t-elle après un silence.

Olive ne laissa apparaître aucune expression, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Toi tu le sais depuis mon seizième anniversaire, et je t'admire d'avoir insisté pour...

- Comment? l'interrompit Olive. Comment tu l'as su ?

Felicity cessa aussitôt de beurrer son toast. Olive remarqua qu'elle prit une légère teinte rosée. Révoltée, et furieuse, elle dit.

- Tu l'as embrassé ?!

Felicity se racla la gorge.

- Rectification. C'est Lui qui m'a embrassée. Je l'ai repoussée, je savais que tu l'aim...

- D'accord, d'accord, l'interrompit à nouveau Olive.

Felicity regarda sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Elle soupira, et mordit dans son toast. Voyant que la brune ne la lâchait pas du regard, quand elle eut fini d'avaler, elle demanda.

- C'est tout ?

- Non.

La réponse avait été rapide, mais dite d'une faible voix. Felicity reposa son toast, et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Felicity fonça les sourcils, et rougit à nouveau.

- Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non.

Felicity fonça encore plus les sourcils.

- Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas me faire ça. Je parle de Remus.

Felicity jeta un regard en oblique aux Maraudeurs, et dit à mi-voix.

- Non.

Une fourchette tomba dans une assiette. Apparemment, de là où était Peter, on l'avait entendu. Même James et Sirius avaient à nouveau tourné la tête vers la blonde. Elle haussa la voix.

- Cependant, tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Olive, ta réponse ne m'étonne pas. Tu ne saurais même pas reconnaître si tu es amoureuse ou pas.

Les joues de Felicity reprirent une jolie teinte rosée. La brune poursuivit.

- Mais tu ne peux pas éternellement sortir avec des garçons pour lesquels tu n'éprouve rien. Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un mec pendant si longtemps.

La teinte de la blonde se fit encore plus rouge.

- Figures-toi que... j'éprouve de l'affection pour lui.

- Comment ça ?

Felicity regarda les Maraudeurs.

- Eh bien. Je n'ai éprouvé ce sentiment qu'envers une seule autre personne. Ou peut-être deux.

Elles avançaient dans un terrain qui devenait dangereux, et de plus en plus intime. Olive même ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Aussi, elle demanda.

- Qui ?

Cette fois-ci, Felicity ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard aux Maraudeurs qui avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps. Ils comprirent le message, se levèrent, et, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, s'en allèrent. James fit signe à Peter d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Remus, il les précéda donc.

Une fois que James et Sirius eurent passé la grande porte, étant donné que personne ne se trouvait dans le hall, le jeune Black diminua de taille, et se retrouva changé en chien. Le brun à lunettes avait déjà sorti sa cape et la passa par dessus eux. Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle. Felicity et Olive discutaient toujours, mais le ton avait changé. Les deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent au milieu de la conversation.

- C'est parce qu'il lui ressemble que tu es sortie avec lui? dit Olive d'un ton de reproche.

- Non.

- Avoue.

- Peut-être. Mais je n'ai remarqué ce sentiment que bien après, même si j'avais déjà remarqué sa ressemblance. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Jusqu'à la forme du visage, l'attitude, et même la santé fragile.

- Kevin Grell aussi lui ressemblait.

- Justement, je n'ai jamais rien ressentit envers lui, alors que Remus...

- N'as-tu pas d'autre sentiment ?

- Non, dit Felicity après une brève hésitation.

- Mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Felicity ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se contentait de fixer sa tasse de thé vide. Lentement, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. Olive lui dit d'une voix calme.

- Je sais qu'il est mort cruellement, mais tu dois faire ton deuil.

Felicity se passa un doigt sur son cuir chevelu.

- Je sais, mais j'en suis incapable.

Olive lui caressa le bras. Elle décida de prendre un ton encore plus doux.

- Ma chérie, quoique tu décide de faire, tu sais que dans tous les cas, je t'encouragerais. C'est déjà un bon signe que tu éprouves quelque chose, même des sentiments fraternels aussi forts.

Felicity adressa un timide sourire à sa sœur, et cette dernière partit, décidant de laisser la blonde seule avec ses pensées.

James et Sirius partirent eux aussi, presque aussitôt. Quand ils purent se découvrir sans danger, ils passèrent quelques secondes à mettre au clair leurs pensées. Ils avaient retenu un seul mot de la conversation : sentiments « fraternels » aussi forts.

oOo

Felicity sentit un regard sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna, et croisa le regard de Severus Rogue, juste avant qu'il ne détourne des yeux. Elle poussa un soupir, et se retourna. Elle avait de la peine pour ce garçon si renfermé.

Le professeur Slugorn les fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Quand ils furent installés, Slugorn leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre à la page 142, et les élèves commencèrent à lire la préparation d'une nouvelle potion. Felicity poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers son voisin qui avait déjà le nez plongé dans son livre, comme d'habitude, posé à l'autre bout de la table, derrière son chaudron.

- Rogue, l'appela-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Rogue, insista-t-elle.

Toujours rien. Elle recommença encore trois fois, puis fatiguée de n'obtenir aucune attention, elle changea de tactique. Elle dit d'une voix la plus douce possible malgré son irritation.

- Severus.

Aussitôt, Rogue eut un mouvement de tête si vif, qu'elle crut qu'il allait se provoquer un torticolli. D'une voix sèche, il demanda.

- Quoi ?

Felicity eut un mouvement de recul qui passa inaperçu.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de potions. Est-ce qu'on peut partager ?

Elle avait parlé avec gentillesse, mais Rogue était toujours méfiant. Son regard alla de son livre à Felicity, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il pausa son livre entre eux, ouvert à la bonne page.

- D'accord, mais ne m'appelles plus jamais Severus.

Elle n'osa pas répondre qu'il ne réagissait par lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son nom, et se contenta de le remercier. Ils se penchèrent ensemble sur le livre, et commencèrent leurs préparations. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue griffonna quelque chose sur son livre.

- Eh mais ?!

Felicity arracha la plume que le Serpentard tenait dans sa main.

- Les livres sont précieux, n'écrit pas dedans !

- Ce livre m'appartiens, je fais ce que je veux avec, cracha le garçon.

Felicity avisa le livre, pour regarder ce qu'il avait marqué. « Ajouter deux gouttes de pus de Nertis ». Elle fonça les sourcils, et regarda le chaudron de Rogue. Il était à une étape qu'elle avait déjà passé, mais la couleur de sa potion était de meilleure couleur que la sienne à l'étape précédente. À côté du chaudron, un flacon de pus de Nertis. Elle devinait qu'il venait d'en ajouter. Elle reporta son regard sur Rogue, qui attendait sa plume pour compléter, mais elle ne lui rendit pas. De sa main de libre, elle prit quelques pages du livre du Serpentard, et les fit voleter. Sur le bord de toutes les pages étaient écrites des instructions pour parfaire les potions. Elle jeta un dernier regard surpris à Rogue, et lui rendit sa plume. Elle ne lui demanda pas son flacon de pus de Nertis, pour l'imiter, mais lui dit, en reprenant sa potion.

- Trois tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de commencer les tours dans l'autre sens, ça marche avec toutes les potions.

Rogue lui adressa un regard surpris. Pourtant quand il arriva à l'étape où il fallait tourner le mélange, il suivit son conseil. Voyant que la couleur de sa potion était parfaite, il griffonna les informations dans son livre. Felicity sourit, mais il ne le vit pas.  
.

Sirius poussa le coude de Remus avec le sien. Le lycanthrope lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et le jeune Black lui désigna l'avant de la classe. Remus haussa les sourcils, partageant l'étonnement de son ami.

- Depuis quand ils se parlent? demanda Sirius.

Felicity et Rogue n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner l'un vers l'autre, et échanger quelques mots. Slug, assis derrière son bureau, les regardait avec un sourire content et amusé. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas en évaluation.

- Je sais pas, répondit Remus, puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils sont à côté depuis deux mois.

Sirius hocha la tête, et reprit là où il en était pour la préparation de sa potion.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les deux garçons ne cessèrent de jeter des coups d'oeil au premier rang, pour surveiller les échanges entre la blonde et le Serpentard.

.

En sortant du cours, Felicity tenta de rattraper son voisin de potions.

- Rogue, l'appela-t-elle.

Le garçon se retourna, mais son regard croisa celui des Maraudeurs, et il s'en alla sans chercher son reste. Sirius accosta la blonde.

- Depuis quand tu t'entends avec Rogue ?

Cela faisait quelques temps que Sirius ne l'appelait plus ''Servilius'' devant Felicity. Cette dernière se retourna, et répondit.

- Depuis aujourd'hui.

Les Maraudeurs, et Lily et Olive foncèrent les sourcils.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de potion.

Olive étira un sourire. Felicity était une tête en l'air, sauf en potions. Elle se réjouissait que pour la première fois de sa vie, la blonde eut oublié son livre.

- Cela n'explique pas que vous ayez autant discuté, remarqua Remus.

Felicity rit, et attrapa la main de son petit-ami.

- On dissertait sur le fait qu'Oli est très belle, et toujours célibataire.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de rire, ce sujet ne semblait pas abordable avec Rogue. Ils se mirent en marche vers leur prochain cours de Botanique. Olive demanda.

- Vous avez passé une heure à parler de moi ? Je suis flattée.

Les sœurs eurent un nouvel éclat de rire, puis Felicity la rembarra.

- Non, en fait, on n'a parlé que cinq minutes de tes beaux yeux, Oli. Le reste du temps, on parlait de Lily qui voulait toujours pas céder à James, et de cet imbécile de Sirius.

- Eh !

Tous les amis rirent. Tous ces sujets étaient parfaitement impossibles à aborder avec Rogue. Après quelques minutes de blagues, Remus demanda.

- Plus sérieusement, de quoi vous discutiez ?

Felicity sourit.

- Quelle question ! De potion.

oOo

Felicity n'était pas certaine de voir ce qu'elle voyait. Remus était bien à côté de sa sœur. Ils travaillaient ensembles sur un devoir de métamorphose. Jusque là, ça allait. Mais Remus était un chouillat trop près d'Olive, et cette dernière ne cessait de glousser.

Elle gloussait.

Olive n'avait pas gloussé de cette façon depuis... depuis longtemps.

Felicity haussa les sourcils. Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquée. Cependant, elle se retint quelconque remarque, et s'en alla à la bibliothèque en haussant les épaules. Soudain, Remus lui semblait loin. Si loin d'elle. Leurs deux cœurs n'étaient pas, ou plus, aussi proches que ce qu'elle avait aimé croire. Une question vint naître en son esprit : avait-elle seulement été amoureuse de lui ? Elle secoua la tête, c'était ridicule comme question. Être amoureuse, quelle absurdité!

Mais... avait-elle ressenti quelconque attirance envers lui ? Elle ne croyait pas. À part cette attirance ''fraternelle'', il n'y avait rien de plus. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de rester avec lui, mais aussi de le faire souffrir. Remus n'était pas comme les autres, un divertissement. Lui, c'était un garçon, non, un homme étant donné sa maturité d'esprit, gentil, respectueux et respectable. Il ne valait pas la peine de l'utiliser comme un jouet, et de le faire souffrir. De plus, en restant avec lui, elle ferait d'autant plus souffrir Olive, qui en plus d'être sa sœur, était sa meilleure amie. Elle n'allait pas lui voler un deuxième homme dont elle était amoureuse. Car amoureuse très certainement elle était, étant donné la façon dont elle gloussait.

Une fois arrivée dans l'antre des livres, elle se laissa tomber à côté de Severus Rogue, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Le garçon ne daigna même pas lever la tête.

- Bonjour Rogue, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué sachant tout de même que le Serpentard ne répondrait pas.

Elle poursuivit sans laisser le temps à Severus de comprendre qu'elle engageait une conversation qui s'annonçait longue.

- Je voulais te remercier pour hier. C'était sympa de ta part de partager tes connaissances en potion. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, et moi aussi j'espère. Je me demandais si on pourrait recommencer la prochaine fois...

- Tu peux te taire, Potter ? J'essaie de travailler, la coupa-t-il.

Felicity sourit, bien que Rogue ait le nez plongé dans son livre.

- Tu peux m'appeler Felicity, il y a trop de Potter dans cette école pour que je me reconnaisse quand tu me parle. D'ailleurs...

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire, dit froidement Severus à voix basse.

Puis après une brève hésitation il ajouta.

- ... Felicity.

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau, et regarda les devoirs que travaillait Rogue, avant de sortir ses affaires, et se mettre à travailler, en silence.

.

James vint à la rencontre de Remus. Ce dernier travaillait toujours avec Olive, mais il ne fit pas attention à ce détail.

- Remus, il faudrait que tu fasses gaffe à où va ta copine, qui en passant est ma sœur.

Le lycanthrope leva la tête vers le brun à lunette. Ce dernier ajouta.

- Et avec qui.

Remus fonça les sourcils. Il regarda la table où s'étaient assis le reste des Maraudeurs. Peter et Sirius étaient penchés sur un morceau de parchemin les sourcils fonçés. Il devina qu'ils regardaient la carte du Maraudeur, et plus particulièrement, l'endroit où était Felicity. Il se leva, et alla voir, non sans s'excuser auprès d'Olive, qui lui rendit un sourire gentil. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la table où étaient installés ses amis, James le renseigna.

- Elle est à la bibliothèque.

Au moment où Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte, James dit pour renforcer les propos de la carte.

- Elle est avec Rogue, depuis bien plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit volte face, et partit en compagnie du frère de sa petite-amie, vers la bibliothèque.

Olive le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Remus partait retrouver sa petite-amie, qui en passant était sa propre sœur. Elle secoua la tête et replongea son nez dans ses devoirs. C'était ridicule ce pincement, Remus n'était qu'un ami, et même si il était autre chose de mieux, en aucun cas elle ne l'accepterait. Jamais elle ne retomberait amoureuse. Jamais.

.

Rogue avait fini de travailler, et regardait du coin de l'oeil Felicity. La jeune fille fit semblant de ne rien voir, et continua d'écrire. Quand il se décida enfin à parler, le cœur de Felicity rata un battement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de l'hiver dernier ?

- Le quoi ?!

Ce n'était pas Felicity qui s'était exclamée, mais Remus. La jeune fille se retourna pour regarder son frère qui l'accompagnait, puis adressa un sourire moqueur à Rogue, qui grimaçait maintenant.

- Tu dois mieux choisir tes moments pour me parler, ce n'est pas très discret de parler de Lily alors que James arrive.

Rogue jeta un regard assassin la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas très discret de dire qu'il s'agit d'elle alors qu'il est là.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée.

Si la première phrase était moqueuse, la seconde en revanche était étonnamment sincère. James et Remus ne comprenaient toujours pas.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Lissy? demanda James à la fois curieux, jaloux et en colère.

- De rien, dit-elle vivement.

Elle se leva, et ramassa à la va-vite ses affaires, interdisant aux Maraudeurs de parler. Quand elle eut fini, elle adressa un sourire désolé à Rogue, et s'en alla.  
Si Remus la suivait, James, lui, était resté. Elle tendit l'oreille, juste le temps d'entendre James dire.

- Je t'ai à l'œil Rogue.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, et la jeune fille s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna d'un geste vif vers son petit-ami, et demanda de bout-en-blanc.

- Pourquoi n'appréciez-vous guère Rogue ?

Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux, habitude qu'il avait attrapée de James et Sirius. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi son langage par moment semblait venu d'une autre époque plus ancienne, avant de revenir au sujet de la question pour déclarer.

- Ne t'approche pas trop de Rogue.

Et pourquoi elle devait faire ça ? Elle croisa les bras, mécontente qu'on lui interdise une nouvelle amitié à peine naissante, et demanda sèchement.

- Et pourquoi ?

Son ton était trop froid, si bien que Remus mit du temps à trouver ses mots.

- Parce que c'est un Serpentard, le pire probablement. Et parce que je veux te protéger.

Felicity haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu veux à ce point me protéger?

Remus était censé répondre ''Parce que je t'aime''. Il la regarda dans les yeux, avant de les baisser timidement, ou honteusement, vers le sol. Felicity pria pour qu'il ne prononce pas les mots, elle ne voulait pas y faire vraiment face. Ou bien elle ne voulait plus faire face du tout. Elle ne voulait pas assumer qu'un homme soit amoureux d'elle. Alors, elle attendit avec angoisse que Remus relève la tête vers elle, et la regarde dans les yeux. Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce fut pour dire, les yeux toujours fixés au sol.

- Parce que tu es ma petite-amie.

Il y eut un grand silence. Lourd.

Peut-être que finalement, Felicity aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime. Cela aurait mis au clair leur relation. Tout à coup, leur couple n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister. Remus lui semblait maintenant si lointain. Un sourire à la fois triste et amusé vint naître sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle dit d'une voix enrouée, en fixant le sol.

- Tu vois, toi non plus tu ne le dis pas.

Remus ne comprenait pas, et leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Pardon ?

- Tu aurais dû dire « Parce que je t'aime » ou un truc du genre. Mais tu ne me le dis pas, tu ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Toi non plus, tu remarqueras.

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit.

- Moi non plus.

Felicity regarda le sol. Ils ne se comprenaient pas. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son propre bras. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire les choses comme ça. De ressentir les choses comme ça. Ce vide en elle, qui venait de refaire surface. Et l'effet étrange du souvenir de son sourire. Elle dit d'une voix tremblotante.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur James au moment même où les mots avaient traversé la barrière de ses lèvres.


End file.
